The Digimon Reunion
by DeathDragon66
Summary: A whole cast reunion of the members of Digimon from Season 1 through 4! We all miss them but now, they return as together! Hope Cyberdramon doesn't start another revolution like the last time at a party . . .
1. Never Be Late

The Digimon Reunion  
  
########################################################################  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to, uh, whoever now. Gee, it's really hard to know who it still belongs to when it's not even on air . . . o_0;;;  
  
A/N: I'm writing this story on my new laptop my parents got me as an early Christmas present for traveling since I'm writing this story while I'm in Dallas for the weekend. :) Yes I'm a spoiled child so what? XD Anyway. This one I dedicate to one of the first shows from Japan (Well Pok'emon is next to it) that lead me to liking the different variety of animes there were and I deeply am proud of it. I present a story tribute to the Digimon. Idea inspired by a friend of mine . . . Can you guess who? He's a reviewer of my many stories. Okay, enjoy!  
  
Summary: A whole cast reunion of the members of Digimon from Season 1 through 4! We all miss them but now, they return as together! Hope Cyberdramon doesn't start another revolution like the last time at a party . . . ^_^;;;  
  
########################################################################  
  
Chapter One: "Never Be Late"  
  
"Come on, Guilmon! Let's go or we'll miss our ride!" Takato shouted, standing in front of a hall mirror trying to wrap a tie around his neck, while wearing a formal suit. "Man, I asked mom to buy me a Clip-on-Tie . . ."  
  
This evening, Takato is about to have a very important reunion party to celebrate for the cast of the Digimon show. It's been a while but for the first time everyone, from season one through four, will be there for the first time. They've never really been all together in one room before. You may see a little of this and little of that but never the whole picture. This will be a night to remember . . .  
  
"I'm coming, Takato!!" Guilmon shouted from in the bathroom. Takato then heard a whole lot of water splashing and hitting the floor.  
  
"Guilmon, what exactly are you doing up there?" asked Takato.  
  
"Nothin'!" Guilmon replied.  
  
"Uh-huh . . ." Takato then went up the stairs, and stopped in front of the bathroom door and opened it.  
  
Guilmon screamed, "Agh! But Takato I'm naked!"  
  
"Guilmon you're always naked! You don't even wear any clothes," Takato replied. "But why is my dad's fishing hat and fishing rod doing in here with you?"  
  
"I'm fishing in the bath tub," Guilmon replied joyfully. "Heheh!"  
  
Guilmon sat happily on the toilet seat next to the bathtub and had his heels barely touching the surface of the water. He wore a fisherman's hat and had a fishing rod over the bathtub with a line running into the water. "Here fishie, fishie, fishie!"  
  
"Why are you fishing in the bath tub?" Takato asked.  
  
"Terriermon said that there's such a thing as a Peanut Butter Fish so I wanna catch a Peanut Butter Fish!" Guilmon cheerfully smiled.  
  
"Uh-huh . . ." Takato replied, as he closed the door to leave Guilmon to his fishing. "Just hurry up and get downstairs, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Guilmon shouted.  
  
"Just hope Kazu and Kenta get here now," Takato prayed.  
  
"KNOCK! KNOCK!"  
  
"Wow, must be Kazu and Kenta. Perfect timing," said Takato.  
  
"But of course it's always perfect timing when you're in a story mode or it would be boring to have to wait till the door is knocked to get things going," said Guilmon, yelling through the door.  
  
" . . . Whatever. Just get ready for the reunion!"  
  
Takato went downstairs and did his final preparation on his tie. "Sheesh, Guilmon is so gullible . . . A Peanut Butter Fish, tch! I'd be Guilmon's pet for a week if he even catches a small fry in there!" He then went to door and opened it to his two buddies, Kazu and Kenta, with their Digimon too.  
  
"Hey, goggle-head! Can't believe you're still wearing those goggles with that tux on," said Kazu. "You look ridiculous!"  
  
"Well you're still wearing that visor around your head," said Takato. "And that's even more ridiculous than wearing goggles."  
  
"Hmm, Touch'e I guess," Kazu simply replied in defeat. "But hey, no one mess with the visors, got it?"  
  
"Okay, okay, don't touch the visor," Takato repeated. "Guilmon! Come on and let's go!"  
  
"Alright, coming! Coming!" Guilmon shouted as he ran down the stairs, just finishing up his fishing. "And lookie what I got!!"  
  
Takato was dumbfounded when Guilmon raised up a fish from his fishing line that was the size of a golf ball. "I caught a fishie! But I'm not sure if it's a Peanut Butter Fish . . ."  
  
Takato sighed, "Oh, catfish . . . I'm Guilmon's pet for a week."  
  
Kazu and Kenta gave an odd look toward his remark.  
  
Takato inspect Guilmon from snout to tail to see if he was perfect for the party. "Hmmm . . ." Guilmon now only wore a white collar around his neck with a black bow and white cuffs around his wrist to give the impression of him wearing a tux.  
  
"Do I look okay?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Well, I guess we can head to the reunion now," said Takato.  
  
"Am I okay enough to get a lady Guilmon?" Guilmon asked.  
  
" . . . Is there even a lady Guilmon out there?" asked Kenta.  
  
"Hey, Takato, maybe you should 'draw' him a lady Guilmon for him," Kazu hinted.  
  
"Haha, funny," Takato replied as he elbowed him over the head. "Okay let's get in the car now."  
  
"Uh, just a problem, Takato," Kazu stopped him.  
  
"Um, what?"  
  
"We don't have a car."  
  
"What?! Then how'd you guys get to my house?!"  
  
"We walked," said Kenta.  
  
"WALKED?!"  
  
"We would've rode on Guardromon but SOMEBODY just had to be stubborn in not letting his partner sit on his shoulders!" Kazu yelled over.  
  
"I'm no car substitute," Guardromon said grumpily.  
  
"So. we're walking to the reunion?!" Takato shouted.  
  
"Yep! Yep!" MarineAngemon nodded.  
  
"Ugh . . ."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
"Chop! Chop! We must hurry and get to that party, Takuya!" Bokomon rushed.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well why don'tcha be the one pushing this thing rather than me?!" Takuya complained, pushing the red car in front of him ahead while in Agunimon mode. "Gee! J.P. you need to cut down on the weights you're carrying in there."  
  
"I'm not that heavy!" J.P. retorted out of the window.  
  
"No I meant in the 'trunk'," Takuya replied.  
  
"My butt isn't THAT big!" J.P. shouted.  
  
"No I meant the trunk of the car! You gotta stop putting those exercising weights in there," Takuya sighed, catching his breath. "Why do you even have them? You hardly even use them."  
  
" . . . Oh."  
  
Takuya, J.P., Koji, Kouichi, Patamon_F, and Nehmon were all well dressed and ready to get to that reunion but the one problem is that their car had broken down. So Takuya was made to push the car all the way to pick up Zoe and Tommy, and then get to the party. Quite a lot of work for a feeble boy like him, huh? Luckily he's Agunimon now.  
  
Nehmon had sneaked into the driver's seat without anyone noticing him and started playing, "Wheee!! I'm a race car driver! Look at me go, Takuya! Vroom! Vroom!" As he continued making car noises.  
  
"Koji, you change into a dog, right?" asked Takuya.  
  
"No, I change into a wolf, you idiot! There's a difference between them two, ya know?" Koji corrected.  
  
"Well whatever but can ya be a good little doggie and pull this car for us for the rest of the way?" asked Takuya. "You know, like on a sled dog team."  
  
" . . . No!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO! No means 'NO'!!!" Koji repeated.  
  
" . . ." Takuya didn't want to resort to this so he then said, "Slide Evolution . . . BurningGreymon!"  
  
Takuya, now as BurningGreymon, grabbed the car with his massive claws like a toy and started shaking it up and down. "You! Lazy! Good! For! Nothing! Child! Of! Light!! Help! Me! Pull! This! Car!!! NOW!!!"  
  
"Wheeee!! It's like I'm in one of those Godzilla movies where he's gonna toss the car across the sky! Whoopeeeeee !!!" Nehmon hollered.  
  
"No it's not 'whoopee', Nehmon!!" Bokomon replied as he held tightly. "It's 'pee in your pants' whoopee!!! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!! Takuya! Stop! Cease! Waaaaaaahhhhh!!!"  
  
"Me soooo dizzy!" Patamon_F cried. "Wheeee!!"  
  
"Come out! Come out! Get out and help me or I won't stop shaking this car!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Koji shouted.  
  
Takuya seized his attack as Koji climbed out of the car through the window and sighed, "Why can't you get J.P. to be MetalKabuterimon to be the one pulling?"  
  
"Cause if he does, people will think we're leading an army tank invasion upon Tokyo," Takuya replied simply. "Besides, Tokyo has had ENOUGH monster attacks in the past few years already."  
  
"Yeah especially when Pok'emon came out."  
  
" Hey! What is it? 'Pick on J.P. day', huh?" J.P. sulked.  
  
"Oooh! Let's do that and charge through the city like Godzilla! ROAR!!" Nehmon roared, impersonating as Godzilla.  
  
Bokomon grabbed Nehmon by the ear and yanked on it. "No more afternoon TV for you, ever! *sigh* Why must I be the mature one of this lot?"  
  
" . . . Mature?"  
  
########################################################################  
  
"So exactly where is this reunion being held at?" asked Davis, sitting in the back between Yolei and Kari.  
  
"I dunno," T.K. replied, driving the car. Even though he's underage for driving a car, they wouldn't let Davis behind the wheel again since last time, when they went camping . . . (In another story in another time.) "Matt and the others told me it's going to be held at a mansion or something."  
  
"A MANSION?! Oh! Oh! Is it the Playboy Mansion?!?!" Davis eagerly asked.  
  
" . . . No," T.K. answered.  
  
"Awwww . . ." Davis sighed, like a young child who lost his hope.  
  
" . . . Baka."  
  
"You sure the Digimon are okay?" asked Yolei, wondering about the Digimon in the trunk of the car.  
  
"It's fine if they have to sit on our lap since there's no more room left to sit," said Kari. "They don't have to sit in the trunk."  
  
"Well Veemon ain't gonna be sitting on MY lap!" Davis noted. "Last time we went on a car trip he couldn't hold it in!"  
  
"well you could've asked to stop the car then telling him to stuff it in," T.K. replied. "And Davis, it doesn't help when you talk about the Niagara Falls while someone next to you REALLY needs to go but can't."  
  
"How the heck am I suppose to know he has weak bladders?!" Davis shouted.  
  
Ken replied, "Don't worry, I think they'll be-"  
  
"ZIIIIP!!"  
  
The car suddenly went to a halt when it seem that all energy in the car had been cut off.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
Davis jabbed his elbow back into the car seat. "Veemon! Stop disconnecting the circuit in the back of the trunk, NOW!!"  
  
Meanwhile in the trunk . . .  
  
"This what you get for stuffing me in the trunk!!" Veemon shouted.  
  
Davis' faint voice can be heard through. "And this is what you get for a weak bladder!"  
  
"Well I'm 'SOOO' sorry for peeing on ya!!" Veemon shouted. "And anyway a dog would've done the job for me!"  
  
"*gasp* Ack! *hic* Agh! Can't breathe . . . !!" Patamon suffocated.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Armadillomon asked.  
  
"There, there, Patamon," Hawkmon reassured him. "Just breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in . . ."  
  
"He's not gonna have a baby, ya know," Gatomon replied. "He's just claustrophobic."  
  
"*gasp* Everything . . . It's so . . . DARK!!!"  
  
Veemon connected the circuit back. The faster they get to there, the faster Patamon can get out of the trunk and stop whining. The car suddenly came back to life as T.K. drove on.  
  
"Hey, I can't read this map," said Ken. "Can someone read the map? The font is kinda small."  
  
"Here, I'll read it!" Davis volunteered.  
  
Everyone shouted, "NOO!!"  
  
" . . . Alright . . . I see you guys still don't trust me with a map," said Davis, as he gave a feeble grunt.  
  
"Well who doesn't?" said Yolei.  
  
"Davis, you have the worse sense of directions of all," said T.K.  
  
"Well I did fail Geography . . ." Davis remembered. "Hey what is this?! 'Pick on Davis Day'?!?!? I blame my Geography teacher!"  
  
########################################################################  
  
Meanwhile at the mansion of the reunion . . .  
  
"You're looking pretty hot tonight. Okay, you can come in," Agumon, a yellow lizard with green eyes, confirmed.  
  
The Meramon walked in and gave a "thanks" in a low voice before entering.  
  
"Okay, next!"  
  
"Hey Agumon! Haven't seen you in a while!" Ogremon said cheerily, with a wide-open mouth.  
  
"Hey! How's the job hunting?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Well at first after the 1st season of Digimon ended, I took up a job at McDonald for a month, then later I decided to go into wrestling. They called in me the 'Ugly Green'-"  
  
"Oh I remember! I saw you on Wrestle-O-Rama that one time," Agumon remembered.  
  
"Yeah but then I got tired of it and I decided to go back into show business," Ogremon continued. "I even tried to audition to be the Green Goblin in that Spiderman movie."  
  
"Well how come you didn't get the part?"  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"I'm sorry but in the movie, the Green Goblin doesn't carry a spiked club," said the director, Sami Rami.  
  
"Well he could, ya know," said Ogremon.  
  
"Uh-huh, and can you, um, stop making that face at me?" he asked.  
  
"What face?" asked the open fanged mouth ogre, as he tilted his head.  
  
" . . . Oh. Oops."  
  
"ARE YOU IMPLYING I'M UGLY?!?!"  
  
"Agh!! Security! Security!"  
  
"Raaaaaarrrggghhh!!!"  
  
**FLASHBACK ENDS**  
  
"So after that, I chased him around the studios until security came in and shot horse tranquilizers into me to get me to calm down and kicked me out. After than I was forced to take an Anger Management class."  
  
"Wow. Tough. So did it help?"  
  
" . . . No."  
  
Tai and the other older Digidestines were hosting the mansion. They thought that it's been a while since they've had a reunion so why not start now? Besides, this'll be the first time they'll be in a story with the rest of the Digidestines and Tamers.  
  
"Alright, Matt, is the band ready?" asked Tai.  
  
"All my band members are home sick! I'm the only one here," said Matt.  
  
"Why not have the Gotsumons help ya?" suggested Tai.  
  
"Nah, I'm not really into 'rock' . . . I was thinking maybe something like classic."  
  
"Classic? Matt, this is not one of those snobbish parties where they play classical music from a piano and serve champagne."  
  
" . . . We're not gonna serve champagne?"  
  
Over at the catering department . . . in the kitchen.  
  
A three clawed hand was sweeping across the counter of delicacies of food as he grabbed something.  
  
"What?! Aww, I don't wanna a carrot!" Gabumon scowled as he threw the carrot over his shoulders.  
  
He tried again to find "What?! No I don't want escargo!"  
  
He then swept his hands across the counter once more and suddenly someone slammed his hands down on Gabumon's. Gabumon rose his head up slowly from behind the counter to come face to face with the cook.  
  
"Um, hello . . . Just looking for those tiny pies with the shrimp in it," Gabumon gulped.  
  
The master cook wasn't happy about this and you could tell when he's holding a butcher knife in the other hand in that sort of angle that says "I would use this butcher knife on your hand if I wouldn't have to go to jail because of it."  
  
"Alright, Izzy, just climb up there and pin this banner up there," said Mimi.  
  
"Alright, fine. Tentomon you help," Izzy ordered.  
  
"Aye, aye, Izzy!" Tentomon confirmed as he flew up there.  
  
Izzy climbed up the ladder with the banner and when he was half way up there, Mimi was holding the ladder steady when suddenly-  
  
"Ahh! A fly! Shoo! Shoo!" she shouted as she let go of the ladder and started flailing her hands everywhere to keep the fly away. "Go away! Go away! Go away you icky little fly!! Oh!"  
  
She flailed her arm so hard that she hit the ladder and it started to shake left and right and tilted . . .  
  
"What the?! Hey! Hey! Hey! MIMI!!!!" Izzy screamed.  
  
"Izzy!" Tentomon panicked as he flew over to Izzy quickly. The good news is that he pushed the ladder back so it won't tilt but the bad news was that Tentomon doesn't know his own flying strength.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
"BOOM!!"  
  
"K-POW!!"  
  
Mimi finally got the bug to go away but she then noticed that the ladder next to her is gone. "Huh? Uh-oh . . . Izzy?! Izzy where are you!!"  
  
The ladder had fallen and crashed with Tentomon having a massive headache from bumping the ladder over but Izzy wasn't in sight.  
  
"Izzy?!"  
  
"I'm up here!"  
  
Mimi looked up to see Izzy dangling by the very edge of the banner from midair and twirling slightly from the wind.  
  
"Hehehe, you're okay," Mimi said a little bit guiltily.  
  
"In the next moment, I won't be 'okay' when I lose my grip and fall!" Izzy shouted.  
  
Well all is well at the mansion at least but . . .  
  
"Sorry, you're not entering," Agumon denied. "Gotta have your name on this checklist, bud."  
  
"Well, that is fine. Have good evening and enjoy your party," said the man as he tipped his hat. He turned around and walked down the steps.  
  
"What an odd guy . . . Hmm, should I be suspicious that he's wearing a trench coat with a hat and sunglasses at this hour of the night?" said Agumon. "Well, I guess there are a lot of nuts in this world."  
  
The man in the coat walked to the bushes and hid within it as he threw off his disguise and started to speak into a communication device next to his ear. "All set. I took a closer look of the mansion's front. No access there. Anything on the side?"  
  
On the other side of the device, it replied, "Sir! All accessible. There aren't any guards, sir. I checked the back but it'll be difficult to scale the wall when guests are around, sir. Anything up there, sir?" asking the other one who surveyed from the sky.  
  
"All clear! Access through the roof is the best! There's a ceiling window we can access to," he said, flying through the sky on a winged kite.  
  
"Good!" replied the first one. "We'll get in, get out, and come skit free to home with the treasure! Operation: 'Party Bust' is under way! Hyahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
"We WTB will finally get the respect we've always wanted finally! Yah!"  
  
########################################################################  
  
A/N: Well, not bad I guess. What treasure may lie in this mansion that the WTB would want. What are these burglars gonna do? Will the Digimon know in time before it's too late . . . ? Okay, I'll see you guys later next time with a new chapter. See ya later and remember to give me a review. I can probably add something to this since I don't really have any ideas for it much. I have writer's block. XD  
  
Blame my Geography teacher! It's her fault! 


	2. Little Bert the Pup

The Digimon Reunion  
  
########################################################################  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei? Bandai? Oh well, enjoy.  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews, people. GemmaniGirl, I had an idea like that too but I'm not going to reveal how it is going to turn so just keep on reading to see what happen. Now on with the show!  
  
Summary: A whole cast reunion of the members of Digimon from Season 1 through 4! We all miss them but now, they return as together! Hope Cyberdramon doesn't start another revolution like the last time at a party . . . ^_^;;;  
  
########################################################################  
  
Chapter Two: "Little Bert the Pup"  
  
"Agh! You're choking me Henry!" Takato gasped, holding the collar around his neck.  
  
"Ah, suck it up, Takato," Henry replied, as he fixed Takato's tie.  
  
"Suck it up?! I can't even suck up air with you- gah!" Takato was choked off from that sentence as Henry gave a final tug before looping it and straightening the tie.  
  
"There," Henry said proudly of his tying skills. "You really need to learn how to tie those things. It's not that hard."  
  
Takato rubbed his neck, "Yeah, thanks . . . Next time, I'll get Guilmon to do it for me."  
  
"Guilmon can't do it! He doesn't have any thumbs," said Terriermon.  
  
"Meh, I'll draw him some then," Takato waved off. 'I really should've gotten a clip-on-tie.'  
  
The Tamers were all riding on Growlmon, knowing it'll be easier transport than riding on Guardromon. Growlmon was walking down the street with a few neighbors either gawking, gasping, or running away with their lives. They picked up everyone and are now heading over to pick up . . .  
  
"Is it necessary to go pick up Beelzemon?" Kazu whined.  
  
"Well we have to pick up Ai and Mako," Jeri reminded. "We can't just leave them two out."  
  
Kazu sighed, "Well, guess you're right."  
  
Renamon then added, "Don't worry. He'll probably take his motorcycle than ride with us."  
  
"I'm not worry about that! He's gonna spike the punch--"  
  
"Yes of course. We know . . ."  
  
"-Before I get a chance to do it! I wanna spike the punch this time!" Kazu finished.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Turn a left on this street, Growlmon," Takato directed his partner.  
  
"Okay, right," Growlmon answered.  
  
" . . . No, I said 'left', Growlmon," Takato corrected.  
  
"I know, so that's right," Growlmon replied.  
  
"Left!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Left!"  
  
"Right"  
  
"No, left is left so left it is!!"  
  
"I know left is left so that's right!"  
  
Ryo slapped his hand against his head. "Ugh, not this again This is the same thing when we went on vacation during October and Kazu and Guardromon fought over which way to go."  
  
"Yeah, and that's why we don't let Kazu or Guardromon drive anymore," replied Rika.  
  
"Hey . . . I heard that!" Kazu yelled over to them.  
  
Ryo couldn't help himself but look at the stunning and beautiful Rika tonight. Everyone was amazed tonight to see Rika actually was wearing a . . . dress. A nice blue slim dress. A nice blue slim dress with . . . high heels . . . A nice blue slim dress with high heels and . . . she's wearing makeup. o_0;;; (A/N: Dear lord, that's something you'll never see Rika in. A dress, high heels, and makeup. In fact, makeup and Rika don't go well in the same sentence! If it did, she would seek down that person who wrote it and beat them into a pulp. Oh wait, that's me! Agh!)  
  
Rika noticed Ryo's gaze at her. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Um, nothing," Ryo replied, as he looked down at his tux to switch over his gaze. "Just that I've never seen you wore a dress before."  
  
"Yeah, this is the first time you wore a dress to a party rather than in blue jeans and steel toe-capped shoes," Kazu replied. "What, no glass slippers to go along with that blue dress? Hehehe."  
  
"WHAP!"  
  
"BAM!"  
  
"POW!"  
  
"Ow . . ." Kazu replied with a large bump now on his head as he was throw over Guardromon.  
  
"Hmph!" Rika replied, as she backed off Kazu and went to sit down quietly at Growlmon's right shoulder alone.  
  
Everyone had a stunned face with their eyes wide opened. Kazu just simply gave groan of pain as he went unconscious.  
  
" . . . Never knew a girl can kick that high up while wearing a dress and high heels . . ." said Kenta.  
  
"No one is to speak of this night after this is over, got it?" said Rika in a stern and annoyed voice.  
  
Every boy replied, "Gotcha," and turned around.  
  
Renamon just sighed, "Human boys and human girls can be frustrating."  
  
Cyberdramon snorted, "Hmph! You're telling me."  
  
Growlmon kept stomping onward and finally reached Ai and Mako's home. "Here we are!"  
  
"I'll go down and ring the bell," said Terriermon as he slid down Growlmon's tail and ran as quickly as he can to the door. He jumped up and pressed the doorbell three times. "Come on! Come on! Open the door already."  
  
Henry shouted out to the dog/rabbit, "Terriermon! They probably left before us or something. Come back and let's go."  
  
"Just a sec, Henry! Sheesh, mo-mantai, Henry, mo-mantai!" Terriermon replied as he tried to figure this out. "Hmmmmm, hey, there's a doggie door here," Terriermon noticed as he decides to put his head through it. "Heh, never used a doggie door before to go into someone's house."  
  
"Oh no . . ." Henry sighed, as one hand went on his hip and the other went to support his troubled and frustrated mind. "This is a classic Tom & Jerry gig."  
  
" Tom & Jerry?" asked Suzie.  
  
"The one with the mouse and cat who run around and try to kill each other?" Leomon wondered.  
  
"You'll see Suzie . . ." Henry sighed. "But instead of a cat being chased by the bull dog, Terriermon is going to be chased by . . ."  
  
"Hmmmm, *sniff**sniff*" Terriermon sniffed out along the ground. "I smell something. Too bad I'm only half dog."  
  
Terriermon had his little nose pressed against the ground as he crawled along the floor and staked out the house. "I smell, something. But don't know . . ."  
  
Sniffing he went, he caught on to a trail and followed it to two bowls: one with water and drool dripping from the side and another bowl with soft canned dog food all mashed up and gooey.  
  
"Ewwwww, who the heck would eat this sort of thing?" Terriermon wondered, as he looked at the dog food in disgust. The smell was appealing to him at the moment . . . It smelled like chicken and liver and it had some dry dog food bits in it. It was soft and still warm, must've been sitting next to the oven, and it was edible at least. But at the moment, Terriermon realized that he hadn't eaten anything yet . . .  
  
"Ehh, well I've always wondered what they taste like and besides, I am half dog," Terriermon replied to himself as he picked up the dog bowl and scooped up a bit and took one last sniff before he tossed it into his mouth and chewed a little before swallowing.  
  
His mouth made a smacking and satisfied sound as he licked his chops. "Mmmmm . . . Hey, not bad! Well, bon apetite for me!" He dove his head into the bowl and started munching and crunching up all the delectable and tasty bits of meat of dog food and was occupied in licking the bowl to realized something just entering the room.  
  
"Mmmmmm," Terriermon humbly sighed before his licking around his mouth after finishing a whole bowl of chicken and liver. "I wonder if cat food tastes better than this. Or even rabbit food. Mmmmmmm . . ."  
  
Terriermon fell back a little to rest himself when he realized that there were writings on the bowl. He read it out loud, "Little Bert . . . Huh, that's a funny name for a dog."  
  
Suddenly, a tap was heard behind Terriermon followed by a low humming growl of anger. Terriermon sensed it and knew it must've been Little Bert, the small brown dog just like from the TV show. The long face and ear, short stubby legs and tail, and that dark brown splotch on it's back. Terriermon turned around to the dog in a greeting matter, "Hey, Little Bert! How you been? Sorry but I just let myself in and helped myself to some of your food. It was great and sorry for . . . Oops. You don't look like Little Bert."  
  
'Little Bert' didn't look little at all. In fact, he stood like a behemoth size dog with fiery bloodshot eyes, fangs the size of Terriermon's own arm, maddening drool and foam dripped and pouring from his mouth, hair bristling, paws and claws larger than the dog/rabbit . . . The only thing that ran through Terriermon's dumbfounded mind was-  
  
"RUN!!! AAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Terriermon screamed as he ran over the house. Pots clanged out of the cabinets. Vases and precious china plates toppled over and shatter all over the floor. Furniture and chairs were turned over as the rabid dog and half to death Terriermon ran all over the kitchen and living room with a trail of chaos and mess behind them.  
  
Outside the small house, the house literally looked like it was bouncing and jumping and popping off it's foundation as they heard screams and barks from it. Everyone on Growlmon's back stared blank at the house in confusion.  
  
"What the heck is going on in that mad house?" Kazu wondered.  
  
Suddenly the house grew quiet and silent of the screams and barks and movement until . . . Terriermon burst through the doggie door with his cracked figure in the door as it was soon followed by the behemoth size dog shape bursting through the door too.  
  
Terriermon screamed like bloody murder as if the dog from hell was after him.  
  
"GAAAAAHHHHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! EEECK!!!" Terriermon screamed.  
  
"See? It's a classic scenario from Tom & Jerry," Henry replied. "Animal crawl in through doggie door and bursts out with a mad dog after it. Slapstick comedy."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Terriermon rocketed off the ground and towards Henry's face as his human companion fell over with a shot in the face by a bunny dog.  
  
"Mmmmgh!! Eeeeghh!! Ggggiituffff!!" Henry shouted in a very muffled tone as Terreirmon latched on to Henry's face like a scared out cat with it's eye bulging out with sanity of relief that it's still alive. Henry right now was barely breathing and was suffocating as he tried with all his might to pull him off.  
  
"Was that part of the Tom & Jerry scenario?" asked Suzie.  
  
"I'm safe . . . ! I'm . . . still . . . alive! . . . Right?" Terriermon asked in a hallucinating way.  
  
"Ggggiiituffff!!!"  
  
Cyberdramon walked over to the two and grabbed Terriermon with one hand and Henry's head with the other in an attempt to pull them apart from each other. "Okay, ready or not . . . !"  
  
"Make sure you don't dislocate Henry's neck if you pull them apart," Ryo warned. "Or crush Terriermon's head between your claws."  
  
" . . . This must be the scariest moment for them two," said Takato. "Either be stuck like this together forever and let it slowly fade away or let it come off with Cyberdramon squeezing your head off."  
  
"Well in a dire situations, people usually grow closer to each other and come to an understanding of good friendship after this," Jeri explained.  
  
"Well they are growing VERY closely to each other," Guardromon replied.  
  
"Especially in the face!" MarineAngemon replied. "Heheheheheeee!!!"  
  
Cyberdramon in a, dramatic moment, was finally able to pull Terriermon off from Henry's face in final tug and just in time. "Henry, you all right?"  
  
Henry turned over on his stomach and gasped for air. "Never been *cough* better . . . Oh my head . . ." He was crawling in gasping pains and could see large black spots in front of his eyes from the lack of air. With that, he couldn't see that he crawled off of Growlmon and falling towards thee ground. "OW!"  
  
"Is that part of the scenario, Henry?" Takato looked below to his friend.  
  
"What about you, dog bunny?" said Cyberdramon, to the almost statue like Terriermon who still looked like as if he was latching on to something.  
  
" . . . Meh." Terriermon only replied.  
  
Cyberdramon shrugged and put him down.  
  
Lopmon looked at Terriermon and gave him a confused look. "You think you'll be okay?"  
  
" . . . I hate dogs . . ."  
  
Lopmon sniffed Terriermon as she gave a disgusted look. "Ugh! What did you eat when you went in there?!"  
  
"Bow-wow-wow-wow!! Ruff! Ruff! Grrrrrraaooooffff!!!" The mad dog continued to bark as it stood against Growlmon's leg. Growlmon was annoyed by this so he turn his head down and around to his leg and let out a mighty 'bark' of his own.  
  
"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It blew all the leaves and trees in one direction and the dog as it was scared stiff till the 'bark' was over as it whimpered in a beaten puppy way and scampered off back through the hole in the door. Suddenly someone busted the door open and walked out towards the group.  
  
"What in hell is all the problem here?!?!" Beelzemon screamed.  
  
Everyone was in shock at the moment cause Beelzemon was only wearing a pair of white boxers with puns on them and a pair of bunny slippers too. "What? These are my favorite boxers!"  
  
Henry from below, "Suzie, don't *gasp* look at him . . ."  
  
A neighbor across the street, an old woman, shouted over to him, "Hey! Why don't you shake that thing?! Come on!!! Grrrr . . . !!"  
  
Beelzemon replied, "Ms. Higgins, get back inside your house! There's nothing to look at!"  
  
"Come on! Flex those muscles!" she taunted.  
  
"Ugh . . ." Beelzemon sighed. "Not now!"  
  
Ms. Higgins, the old lady, just gave a wink and blew him a good-bye kiss. Beelzemon had a shiver run down his spine.  
  
"Beelzemon, what are you doing in your boxers? You were suppose to get ready to go to the party now, remember?" Leomon reminded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah . . . Be back with my trousers on. Let me go get Ai and Mako," he said.  
  
"I hope you don't walk around the house with your boxers on only!" Renamon commented.  
  
"Nah, I'm not that type of person," Beelzemon replied. "I wear my birthday suit while around inside the house."  
  
Renamon's ear perked up in disgust as a chill ran down her spine. Beelzemon then backed it up with, "Kidding! Kidding! Gee, such an uptight fox . . ."  
  
"And you're such an uptight jackass," Renamon replied.  
  
Terriermon then recovered and started yelling, "I can't believe you called Little Bert little! My gawd he's huge!!"  
  
"Oh, that dog? Nah, that's MY dog. Ai and Mako's dog is that small runt Little Bert while that other one was Snappers," Beelzemon explained. "Here, ya want me to take out Little Bert for ya to see?"  
  
Terriermon grumbled . . . "No . . . Dogs really hate me . . ."  
  
Beelzemon shrugged and went back inside the house.  
  
Growlmon then set his rear down and sat in the middle of the street, taking a break. "Ahhhh, this will take a while."  
  
"Gee, why can't we just take a car like normal people?" asked Takato.  
  
Meanwhile . . . In a car.  
  
"I spy something with my little eyes . . . something green!" said Davis.  
  
"A tree," everyone replied.  
  
"Ooh! You got it again!" Davis replied.  
  
"It's been like this for over half an hour . . ."Cody sighed.  
  
"Davis you think of the worse game ever to play while we're driving through a road with nothing around us except trees!" said T.K.  
  
"They're not stupid!" Davis shouted. "They're one of the best games to play while riding in a car!"  
  
"Whatever . . ." he replied.  
  
"Well fine . . . I spy something with my little eyes something black, purple, and red all over," Davis stated.  
  
"Mmmm, what?" T.K. tiredly asked.  
  
"You! Once I kick the crap out of ya!" Suddenly T.K. finds an arm wrapped around his neck and squeezing his neck against the headrest of the chair with him losing breath quickly.  
  
"Agh! Davis! Davis! I'm driving here for god's sake!!" T.K. shouted as he fought off Davis and tried to drive the car at the same time. He let go of the wheel as he grabbed Davis by the ears and pulled him to the front of the car. Now the car was driving all over the road with a dash to the left, right, and full throttle forward as the girls in the back screamed and prayed that they wouldn't die, Cody trying to hold Davis back with no prevail, and Ken trying to take the wheel.  
  
"Dear god, I promise to stop spending so much time watching my soap operas and tend to pray to you every morning, night, and whatever time you want if you just let me live and not condemn me to death because of the sins of this MADMAN here!!" Yolei screamed, as she cried her eyes out. "Pleeeeeeeaaassseee!!!!! I'll even kill Davis for ya!"  
  
"You won't be doing a favor for god, you know?" said Cody, trying to cling on to something.  
  
Kari was hugging herself and thinking of a happy place to be than inside a car with Davis and T.K. at each other's throat. "I'm seriously thinking of going to revisit my psychiatrist after this!!! Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!"  
  
Ken tried his best to grab the wheel but with Davis in the way it was difficult and it was hard to see what's going outside of the car. Ken was finally able to move Davis' foot out of his face to see just in time what they were about to hit.  
  
"Agh! Deer! Deer! Deer!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
########################################################################  
  
A/N: End of chapter 2 and start of chapter 3 . . . Will Davis and T.K. ever stop fighting? Will Kari see her psychiatrist? Will Ken save the deer from death? Find out later in a few more days, weeks, months . . . ? Oh well, it'll come at least! Review. 


	3. Are We There Yet?

The Digimon Reunion  
  
########################################################################  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to . . . Whatever. Go back to the first chapter to see it.  
  
A/N: Okay . . . Let see, uh, I have nothing to say at the moment except just read! Oh yeah, um, I need someone to help me on answering this one little question: How the heck do you make these words bold, italic, underlined, centered, or whatever?! I don't know how . . . XP  
  
Summary: A whole cast reunion of the members of Digimon from Season 1 through 4! We all miss them but now, they return as together! Hope Cyberdramon doesn't start another revolution like the last time at a party . . . ^_^;;;  
  
########################################################################  
  
Chapter Three: "Are We There Yet?"  
  
"Agh! Deer! Deer! Deer!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Swerve Ken, swerve!!" Davis screamed as he grabbed the wheel for Ken and turned.  
  
They missed the deer by an inch as they passed by it barely and drove on by . . . Everyone sighed a huge relief and eased themselves. Davis pulled himself back into the back of the seat and rubbed his poor sore ears as Ken and T.K. went back looking towards the road.  
  
T.K. sighed, "I'll get you after this . . ."  
  
Davis through clenched teeth replied, "Ditto . . ."  
  
"Why can't you two EVER just kiss and make up?!" Yolei shouted.  
  
" . . . We're not 'like' that, Yolei . . ." they both answered in unison.  
  
"Hey! What's going on in front of there?" Veemon's voice was heard.  
  
"Everything is fine . . . Almost killed something but it's still alive," said Cody. "Thank god we didn't kill that deer."  
  
"Oh, I thought you meant Davis," Veemon replied.  
  
Davis then elbow jabbed the seat, "Who you calling an 'it' you it!?"  
  
"T.K., you should've killed him when you had the chance," Patamon shouted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah . . ."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
"Hiyaaah! Mush! Mush!! Mush!!!" Nehmon shouted as he sat on the hood of the car and was holding a whip. "Come along little doggie!"  
  
"Ergh! Takuya! Come on! Help at least? My neck is starting to hurt here . . . A LOT!" KendoGarurumon asked, as he pulled the car by ropes tied around his neck. A whip cracked against the back of his head with a sharp snap in the air. "Ow! Nehmon!"  
  
Takuya was lying back in a slacked position in the front car seat as he flipped through a game magazine with game character Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2 on the cover of it. He didn't even bother to look up to answer as he stared at her legs inside the magazine. "Ooooooh, a girl with guns . . . sexy!! Wow! Whoa, Rikku's been a naughty girl . . . Grrr! Bikini fighting girl with braids! Yay!"  
  
"Takuya!!" KendoGarurumon yelled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you can see it after I'm done!" he shouted.  
  
Bokomon jumped and clung on to Takuya's shoulders to see what he was growling about. "And what may you be looking at?"  
  
" . . . Nothing."  
  
"You're growling and talking to a magazine."  
  
"So? I do that to ALL my magazines . . ."  
  
"Oh . . . swell!!" the wolf answered as he trudged on. Another whip cracked behind his head. "Ow! Grrrrr . . . You better stop that, Nehmon."  
  
"So . . . Zoe, ready for tonight?" J.P. asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"Yes I am," she replied, wearing a nice shining dress.  
  
"So, um, what do you think we'll do tonight . . . ?" J.P. wondered.  
  
"Oh, just enjoy, socialize, dance . . ."  
  
"Um, will it involve with me . . . ?"  
  
" . . . This is not gonna repeat itself like Takuya's New Years Eve Party," she said in sharp tone.  
  
"What? All I did was kiss ya."  
  
"And you played tonsil hockey with her!" Tommy added, making kissing sounds.  
  
"Ewwww!!!" Zoe shrieked. "We did NOT do that! No! No! No! That's a LIE!!!"  
  
"But we shared such a precious moment together that night . . ." J.P. sighed. "Can't you think of it as that?"  
  
" . . . Ewwwwwww! Tonsil Hockey with J.P.!! I'm gonna be sick!" Zoe shouted in disgust. "Yuck!"  
  
Bokomon just shook his head, "Children say the darnest thing, don't they?"  
  
"CRACK!"  
  
"OW!!! That's it!" KendoGarurumon then turned around and seized Nehmon with his teeth and shook him vigorously. "Grrrrr!"  
  
"Oh! Ah! Eeck! Agh! Ow! Help! Mad dog! Mad dog!" Nehmon screamed.  
  
"I'm a wolf you drugged up bunny!" KendoGarurumon snarled.  
  
Takuya, still with unwavering eyes, just honked the car with his foot. "Hey! Keep going than groaning there you two! Bokomon, your buddy out there is becoming a chew toy. I think he's starting to look like a piece of ripped up shit with red pants on out there."  
  
Bokomon sighed, "Meh. That's how he always look."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
"Hurry up, Beelzemon, or we're leaving ya behind," Takato shouted.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming! Sheesh!" Beelzemon shouted from the door as he got his arm through the sleeve of his jacket as the two children, Ai and Mako, hustled out too with Beelzemon gently scooting them out the door. Mako was busy tapping his thumbs on a Gameboy to save his progress while Ai was trying to pull her dress down longer to fix it.  
  
"Come on! Come on you two! Garage! Garage!" He pushed them, trying to hold his anxiety/annoyance.  
  
The children came outside as Beelzemon locked the door, ran towards the garage on the left and lifted the garage door open and pulled out Behemoth, his motorcycle. He swung his leg over the machine and started the roaring sound of it as it spurted out from the back dark puffs of cloud as it vibrated.  
  
"Alright! Ai! Mako! Get yer toadstool hides here! We gotta hurry," Beelzemon shouted to them.  
  
The two kids ran over to Beelzemon, finally ready and prepared with everything tucked away or so. Beelzemon picked the two up by the collar of their coat from the back, gently, and put them behind him to hold on. He gave a kick to the machine and they got out of the driveway and start going down the street.  
  
"Alright, Growlmon, after Beelzemon," Takato ordered.  
  
Growlmon gave a growl to confirm that as he took a sprint after the motorcycle, making everyone sitting or standing on his back get caught off their balance. Growlmon chased after the motorcycle with Beelzemon tearing through the streets in a hurry to that party as if he knew where the party was held.  
  
"Beelzemon, what's the hurry? Do you even know where it is?" Ai asked.  
  
Beelzemon was then stumped. " . . . Oops. No."  
  
Growlmon caught up to Beelzemon at the end of the street where he stopped. "Um, Beelzemon, maybe I should take the lead."  
  
"Then lead the way already cause you're making me look like a jackass just now!" he yelled, waving his fist.  
  
Growlmon then went ahead and lead the way.  
  
Beelzemon grumbled, "Go faster, why don'tcha?!"  
  
"Can we stop, please?" asked Calumon.  
  
"What is it, Calumon? You need to use the restroom or something?" asked Takato.  
  
"No, I just need to fill up on creampuffs!" Calumon said joyfully. "Bun! Bun! Bun in my tum! Yummy, yummy, bun, bun! Yummy in my tummy-wummy, whoooooooo!!!"  
  
" . . . Oh."  
  
"You know Takato, I can go for a creampuff or two for myself right about--" Growlmon said as he was cut off.  
  
"Don't even start, Growlmon," Takato interrupted. If Growlmon says it, it's gonna start a chain reaction with all the other Digimon including even Cyberdramon.  
  
"Oh yeah, Cyberdramon, no Digi-Revolutions like the last part we went to," Ryo reminded.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww!!! What's the fun in going to a party then if you don't start a protest raid?!?!" Cyberdramon asked.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
"Ah, Myothismon! Welcome," Agumon greeted, letting the mon in.  
  
"Hello, Agumon," Myothismon replied. "I gave my keys to the valet guy at the front of the gates."  
  
Agumon gave him a confused look as he looked over towards the gate. "We had someone doing the valet?"  
  
" . . . Uh-oh . . . My car!" Myothismon shouted as he suddenly realized what happened. "Stop! Thief! Give me back my Batmobile! Eeeck! I forgot! I left DemiDevimon in there! Hang on DemiDevimon! I'll save you!!!"  
  
Agumon gave an exhausting sigh as he resumed his task while the vampire man ran off. "I guess I should get Gabumon to do valet since he has nothing to do."  
  
Meanwhile Gabumon was still persistent on getting a hold of something to eat in the kitchen and sneak off with it. The master cook brought out a large plate of snacks and placed it on the table and went back into the kitchen to prepare the next meal. Gabumon's furry arm reached out from under the table and started patting around for food.  
  
"Come on . . . maybe a crepe or two . . ." Gabumon pleaded.  
  
A servant, the new guy, was nervous of his job and was in a hurry so he wouldn't be yelled by the master cook so he ran towards the table, dropped the bowl on there, spilling a little bit of the soup and ran back inside the kitchen. Apparently he didn't see Gabumon's hand.  
  
"AAAAAaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiccckkkkkk!!!!! Gabumon shrieked as he pulled his arm back under the table and looked at it. The soup spilled on his coated hand and it burned a little. "At least I got something to eat for now." He then started licking his paw of the soup and sucked on it. "Mmmmm, clam chowder . . ."  
  
Meanwhile, Tai was talking to Joe in the Library of the mansion.  
  
"What's up, Tai? Whatcha dragged me in here for?" Joe asked as Tai closed the door and looked back at him.  
  
"Okay, you know how we rented the mansion for the night, right?" asked Tai.  
  
"Wait a minute . . . You said this was YOUR Playboy style mansion," Joe remembered.  
  
"I kind of lied but anyway, this isn't my mansion but it's this guy's mansion that let me rent the place," Tai corrected. "He let me have the place for free for the night under one condition . . ."  
  
"What?" Joe asked.  
  
"He gets a choice of choosing tonight's special on the menu."  
  
"So? That doesn't sound strange. Sounds like a guy who made a really bad deal in letting a bunch of teens like us rent his home for a party. Plus he probably has a very sophisticated taste in food."  
  
"Yeah but the way he said that gave me the chills . . . And plus I did some research on this mansion before renting it."  
  
" . . . You actually did research?"  
  
" . . . Yes I did."  
  
"Tai . . ."  
  
"Fine! Fine! Izzy did it for me! But anyway . . . Apparently people have been missing."  
  
"Missing?" said Joe, sounding skeptical about this.  
  
"Right."  
  
Joe sighed, "Tai, this is gonna be another Scooby Doo situation where we discover that there's a cult who's raising demons with zombies and they're sucking the soul out of captured victims."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I was being sarcastic, Tai! They probably went missing cause they got so drunk up that they wandered and lied in a ditch nearby till they became sober and that's when people start saying they're missing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
" . . . This time I'm not sarcastic."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Joe sighed heavily. "How can I ever get through that thick set of hair of yours to get some sense in there?"  
  
"What? You think I should cut my hair? No way!" Tai shouted, defending his "awesome" hairstyle. "But anyway, if I were you, I'd watch myself. It just that, I have this weird sense when something is gonna happen."  
  
"Uh-huh, 'Spidey Senses', right? Or is it 'Big Hair Senses'? Oooh! Big Hair Sense tingling! Hehehe. Now if I were YOU, I'd cut that hair of yours," Joe waved him off as he left the library.  
  
"Hmph." Tai then turned around and looked into the mirror on the wall. "Hmmm, should I really cut my hair?" Tai then laughed. "Nah! Chicks dig the big hair!"  
  
Joe then popped his head back in the library. "Hey, when are we gonna meet the guy anyway?"  
  
"Um, I think when everyone gets here he'll make an anouncement of some sort," Tai replied.  
  
"Oh good, he's gonna anounce that he's gonna eat us," Joe replied.  
  
"He is?"  
  
Joe gave a sigh. "Sarcastic, Tai. I was being S-A-R-C-A-S-T-I-C-!!! Why are so suddenly clueless?"  
  
" . . . I dunno. Must be the orbit of the universe."  
  
Another heavy sigh. Maybe Matt or even he should've been leader than Tai. How the heck did they even survive through the Dark Masters under Tai's leadership?! Fluke.  
  
Meanwhile with Biyomon . . .  
  
Biyomon took a whiff of the delicious smell from the kitchen. "Mmmmmm, something smells great!"  
  
Biyomon looked in the oven to see something large and cooked soaked in it's own juice. "Hmmm, hey mister, what's in the oven you're cooking? It smells great!"  
  
The chef cook turned around with a butcher knife in his hand. "Turkey. Isn't it a cousin of yours? Sorry you had to see this."  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Poor tueky though . . ." Biyomon reminice.  
  
"Yes . . . and poor you too . . ." The chef cook answered as he looked at her and his knife. Something is cooking up around here. Eeep! Run Biyomon! Run! Run! Run! Oh wait, I mean fly! Fly! Fly away!  
  
Meanwhile the WTB gang had finally infiltrated the mansion. Now inside, they crawled through the ventilation shafts. Although musty and cramped, it was the only way to get in.  
  
"Awww, why did we have to go this way, sir?" asked the second burglar.  
  
"It's the only way, stupid!" said the leader. "What are you? Blonde?"  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . HEY!! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE, SIR!!!" shouted the second burglar. "I happen to be very smart with long blonde hair!"  
  
" . . . Uh-huh."  
  
"Heeeey, no yelling. You wanna be stealth, then shush!" the third one hushed.  
  
"Fine, fine . . ." the third one replied.  
  
As all three continued through, the second one was too bothered by the musty and clausterphobic conditions of this shaft. Suddenly the burglar felt something beneath it's hand. Looking down at it, there was a squirming rat. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!! RAT! RAT! RAT! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!"  
  
"Dude! SHUT UP!!! You're rocking the whole entire shaft!" the leader shouted.  
  
"Hey! We're the BTW! BTW means friends!" shouted the third one, trying to restrain the second panicking one. "You need to calm down before-!!"  
  
Suddenly the ventilation shaft gave away and collapsed with all three of them in there. "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
They all tumbled out and fell on top of each other in odd positions . . .  
  
"Hey! Get your face off of my chest, sir!" the second one shouted, hitting the leader's head into the ground.  
  
"OW!! Son of a-!!" the leader shrieked. "Is this how you treat your high and mighty- OW!"  
  
"High and mighty pervert you are!"  
  
The third one was at the bottom of the pile in pain. "My spleen! My pancreas! My liver! My-!!"  
  
"Do you even know what they are?" the two fighting burglars asked.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
########################################################################  
  
A/N: You can probably guess what gender that second burglar is. The one who keeps saying "Sir" and was screaming about the rat. Hehe, oh man, Thanksgiving . . . I never wanna see a turkey again . . . Okay, done with the chapter and now, me go play Final Fantasy X-2 right now, in the middle of the night. Meaning I didn't really have time to proof read this. XD . . . I'm a bad writer. Night-night! Oh yeah, review! Makes me a better writer than, lol. ^_^;;; 


	4. The Reunion of Freaks, Perverts, Drama Q...

The Digimon Reunion  
  
########################################################################  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to Ch. 1 or 2 to see . . .  
  
A/N: Okay . . . It seems the story is going to be longer than the usual 5 chapters or so . . . Oh well, that's good for you guys. And I'm terribly SORRY of not updating soon!  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and . . . SORRY!!!  
  
(Hope you guys accept my apology)  
  
Oh yeah, ignore if there's any mistakes here as I try to make my wordings different here. Uh let see . . . : Bold, [b]Bold[/b], [b]Bold[b/]. Uh, ignore this little testing right here and just read while I try to figure this out . . . I'm trying to learn here! Hmmm . . . If you're still reading this, move your eyes down below and read!  
  
Summary: A whole cast reunion of the members of Digimon from Season 1 through 4! We all miss them but now, they return as together! Hope Cyberdramon doesn't start another revolution like the last time at a party . . . ^_^;;;  
  
########################################################################  
  
Chapter Four: "The Reunion of Freaks, Perverts, Drama Queens, and Creampuffs"  
  
"Nice looking houses around here," said Kari, looking out through the window.  
  
"These aren't houses . . .They're mansions!" Cody corrected.  
  
The Digidestines were getting closer to the designated mansion. At the moment they were taking a couple of site seeing trips as they saw the many beautiful and large estates. Which some estates only "we" can dream of owning . . . (A/N: Like me!!! But I'm dead poor with only dial-up for Internet access! X_X;;; )  
  
"I've read that some of these manors have labyrinths in them," Yolei recalled. "Boy, that brings back memories . . . Not very fond ones but hey, I'm glad it's only a memory now."  
  
"And be glad that you're not a memory either," Ken replied.  
  
"Hey, do you think one of these are the Playboy Mansion?" asked Davis.  
  
Yolei knocked him over the head. "For once, can you stop thinking about Playboy?!"  
  
"What? Just goes to show that I'm a young healthy straight male," Davis replied.  
  
T.K. recognized the mansion they were suppose to be in as he saw Myothismon chasing around in the front yard. "Yep. Here we are."  
  
"Hey! Come back with my Batmobile!" Myothismon screamed.  
  
Agumon saw T.K. driving the car up along the driveway and shouted to him. "Hey! T.K.! Long time no see!"  
  
"You bet, Agumon," T.K. replied.  
  
"Hey where's Patamon?" asked Agumon.  
  
The trunk of the car started pounding as muffled voices of the Digimon started to yell out. "Out! Out! We can't breath in here!!!"  
  
"Has the others come here yet?" asked Kari as she got out of the car like the others.  
  
"SCREECH! CRASH! K-BAM!"  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeecckk!!!" Kari screamed, as she was almost hit by the car.  
  
Agumon simply replied. "Um, well here's the new guys . . ."  
  
Takuya had his face pressed against the front window as he pulled himself back into the seat. "Oof! Nice job, Koji . . ." he said sarcastically as he gave the finger to Koji. "Could've killed us all!"  
  
KendoGarurumon had used his special agility attack that speeds up his pace to go faster but he may have over did it. He pulled the car right into the car in front of him and to avoid himself from getting hurt, he had leapt on to the car T.K. drove in and was laying there dazed on a crushed car.  
  
The back trunk of T.K.'s car pops up. "Yes! Fresh Air! Air! Whooooooo!" Veemon screamed as he took a deep breath in. "*cough* Ack! Too much of the good air for me."  
  
Zoe stepped out and ran up the stairs. "Yay! Party!"  
  
She ran passed Agumon as he looked at the new girl. "She's excited."  
  
"No not really. She was just running away from J.P." Bokomon corrected. "You scared her away!"  
  
"No I didn't!" J.P. shouted.  
  
Matt came out and saw his little brother standing there as he greeted him. "T.K.! You're here!"  
  
"Matt! How's it-Agh!"  
  
Matt grabbed his younger brother by the neck and put him into a headlock as he grinds his knuckles atop T.K.'s head, hard. "Noogie time! I know you missed this a lot!" he grinned.  
  
"Matt! My hair! I spent nearly an hour in the bathroom trying to fix it!" T.K. cried mercy as his hat fell off.  
  
"Ah, who can tell if you spent an hour in the bathroom or what! You always wear this white hat everywhere you go," Matt laughed. "I spend at least THREE hours in bathroom working on my hair."  
  
"We never expect less of you . . ." T.K. said through clenched pain. "Nor Tai's hair! Ow!"  
  
Matt lets go after his knuckles started to get sore. "Alright, my job here is done."  
  
"Good," T.K. gasped as he grabbed his hat off the ground and put it back on.  
  
Davis ran up to Matt and elbowed him. "Hey, who else are here besides us? Any invited guests?"  
  
"Umm, not really. Wait! Well there are those couple of fan girls that followed me here . . . I think I left them in the back with the swimming pool," Matt replied. "They were kind of too much for me."  
  
"Too much . . . ?" Davis recalled.  
  
"Sora is watching me . . . Ahem," Matt added. "She'd kill me if she finds that I'm hanging around with them."  
  
"Oh. Mind if I . . . ?" Davis hinted.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, getting the hint. "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead."  
  
"Ha! This'll be sweet! Hey, where do you keep the ladder?" Davis asked.  
  
"I think the garage maybe," Matt answered.  
  
Davis ran back to the car, grabbed Veemon and something very large from the trunk of the car and disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Now what is he up to now?" Ken wondered as he was about to go after his friend when Yolei held him back.  
  
"Uh-uh, Ken! You're not gonna get yourself into any trouble with me here," Yolei stopped him. "Especially Davis' trouble."  
  
"STOMP!"  
  
Agumon then noticed a stomping step. "What the- I could've-"  
  
"STOMP! STOMP!"  
  
"Uh-oh . . ."  
  
Suddenly Growlmon appeared at the gate with Beelzemon driving up along by. His motorcycle roared through the gates, passed by Myothismon and ran over the Batmobile like a launch pad, launched into the air. He did an air-bike trick and landed right on the steps of the mansion perfectly.  
  
"Whooo! Now that was great entrance, huh?! See, not a single fall," Beelzemon said proudly. "Although I could've done more . . ." He got off his bike and let Ai and Mako off. "There you go."  
  
Ai and Mako stood stiff as a board from fright.  
  
"Hey, you two! Wake up! We're here," Beelzemon snapped his fingers. "Don't tell me you guys wet your pants or something."  
  
" . . . Over dramatic . . ." said all the Tamers.  
  
Growlmon just stepped over the gates and headed up towards the door.  
  
Par-tay!" shouted Cyberdramon in enthusiasm.  
  
"No Digimon Revolution like on New Year, Cyberdramon," said Ryo.  
  
"Awwwww . . ."  
  
########################################################################  
  
Many of the guests have arrived at the mansion already and were enjoying themselves. They were enjoying the caviar, the snacks, music, the people and mons around them, and especially the scenery. It's not like everyday they can be in a mansion like this!  
  
Mimi had decided to talk to the newest members of Digimon: Koji and Kouichi with Bokomon and Nehmon there. She mostly spoke about the costumes, clothes, and garments that she has worn throughout the show. It dragged on too long for anyone to still be awake.  
  
"So in this one particular episode, I was wearing a small green shirt with white shorts, a purple beret, and tennis shoes. Ugh! It was a horrible arrangement! I made sure whoever gave me those wardrobes were fired!" Mimi complained.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I didn't want my face to be upon that big screen with such an ugly attire so what I did secretly was at night, I sneaked into the studio and stole the tape! Ha! Oh my, that was a thrill seeking night!"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"So on Saturday morning, they didn't have anything new to show for Digimon! Poor little kids, but I was saving them from the agony of seeing me in such horrible clothes! Ugh! Although in that episode it showed Tai and Matt almost kissing each other. Tee-hee!"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
(A/N: I don't support that coupling! I put it in there cause I heard they're a popular lemon couple . . . Okay I'll shut up for now so Tai and Matt doesn't go and kill me)  
  
" . . . Are you even understanding me?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
" . . . Is that the only words you boys know how to say?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
" . . ."  
  
Koji's head fell back, as he started to snore and sleep-stand. A bubble from his nose started to form and drool was dripping from the edge of his mouth. His brother, Kouichi, stared in embarrassment of having a brother such as this and decided to poke that bubble.  
  
"POP!"  
  
"What-! Uh?! Oh, lucky you, Mimi!" Koji replied automatically, as if he paid attention. "They should go for it/"  
  
"Hmph!" Mimi decided to walk away from them and find someone else who would be interested in what she said.  
  
" . . . Idiot."  
  
"What? I can't help it!"  
  
"You could've at least slept with your eyes open like Nehmon here!" Bokomon showed.  
  
Nehmon stood perfectly still and had his eyes, er, closed as he pretended to sleep. . . but of course, he always looked asleep when awake.  
  
"That's it, I'm going," Bokomon sighed. "Come, Nehmon."  
  
"*snore . . . snore . . . snore* AGH!!" Nehmon screamed as he suddenly was jerked away from his sleeping spot.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Most of the Digimon were hanging around the buffet table. Guilmon was looking at all the peanut butter flavored snacks they had. "Oooh! Peanut Butter Crackers! Peanut Butter and Cheese Sticks! Peanut Butter covered celery! Peanut Butter balls! Peanut Butter cookies! Peanut Better fondue! Ooooh!"  
  
Immediately Guilmon started stuffing his mouth with all the food with the word 'Peanut Butter' in it, into his black hole of a mouth.  
  
Whoa, look at him go!" Terriermon replied.  
  
"Hey, fifty Digi-Dollars that the red lizard keeps eating till eight o'clock!" Mamemon betted.  
  
"You're on! He's gonna eat till nine I bet!" MetalMamemon replied.  
  
"No, I bet a hundred Digi-Dollars that he continues eating till eleven!" BigMamemon.  
  
"Hey, I bet ALL OF YOU that my buddy Guilmon here is never gonna stop eating from the buffet table until the morning!" Terriermon challenged.  
  
"Impossible! No Digimon can continue eating for that long!" MetalMamemon replied. "By my calculations, BigMamemon here has a bigger stomach compared to your friend and even he can't eat for that long!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the one with the big stomach around here," BigMamemon replied.  
  
"You don't know my pudgy buddy Guilmon here like I do," Terriermon said in a taunting singsong voice.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Calumon came running on the table randomly and munching down on the creampuffs till Guilmon snatched the whole plate full of it with Calumon almost along with it as it sank into his mouth. "Wah! That was close! Maybe I should go to the kitchen personally for some creampuffs."  
  
"Hey, have any of you guys seen Biyomon?" asked Gabumon.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her since an hour ago," said Gomamon.  
  
"Hmmmm, that's odd . . . Biyomon wouldn't be gone this long unless telling us," Gabumon pondered. "Because she's missing all the fun and food."  
  
"Here, I can go check," said Palamon as she left. "Be back soon!"  
  
"I'll come too!" said Hawkmon, follows Palamon.  
  
"Cyberdramon you don't have any greens on your plate?" asked Renamon. "If you want to be healthy enough to beat me, you gotta have a well balanced diet."  
  
"A 'well balanced diet' my tail! I'm not eating no rabbit food," Cyberdramon spat as he scooped more slices of beef on to his plate and poured a spoonful of gravy. Later piling up his plate up high with other meaty stuff, with nothing that included vegetables or fruits that he tried hard to balance.  
  
Cyberdramon looked at it. "Here, this is my kind of well balanced diet!"  
  
" . . ." Renamon sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, outside of the mansion . . . Davis was carrying a ladder with Veemon helping along in the rear. He entered into the backyard with a swimming pool right there and many of the fan girls standing there talking to each other. Davis grinned from ear to ear, seeing maybe his plans will actually work. "Ya ready, Veemon?"  
  
"Um, ya bet! But what exactly are we doing?" Veemon wondered, holding the large bike that Davis had grabbed from the trunk.  
  
"Just watch and learn," Davis answered as he set the ladder against the roof of the mansion and climbed up to it. He got on to the roof, did some calculations for his mysterious plans, tested where the wind is blowing with his finger, walked around up there, and climbed back down. "Okay, now get the bike up there, Veemon."  
  
"The bike? What for? Are you gonna ride it up there?" asked Veemon.  
  
"Not really, but you'll see . . . Hmmm," Davis pondered over as he went running into the mansion.  
  
Veemon sighed listened to him. "I have a bad feeling about this . . . Davis needs to be under supervision of a mon at all times. Like me!"  
  
That's not assuring enough.  
  
######################################################################  
  
Beelzemon was chatting along with the role-playing villains of Digimon in a corner of the room. Mummymon laughed loudly when Devimon told this joke about a 'what do you do get with a Pikachu, watching midnight anime on the television?'.  
  
"Oh, that's an original one, Devimon! Hoohhahahaha!" Mummymon laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but hey, anybody here ever watched Blue Gender?" asked Devimon asked.  
  
"What? Never heard of it, but Fooly Cooly rocks! Whooo!" Puppetmon replied.  
  
"Yes, I've watched all the episodes of Fooly Cooly, you know?" Piedmon implied.  
  
"You have?" Puppetmon asked.  
  
"No, just yanking your strings," Piedmon laughed, yanking on Puppetmon's string literally. Puppetmon swiped those strings out of Piedmon's hand and gave an annoyed look while Piedmon just smiled playfully.  
  
Beelzemon then started up a conversation. "You guys know that show Trigun? I actually know Vash the Stampede personally."  
  
"What?! You do?!" the whole crowd jumped.  
  
"But how?!?!" asked Devimon wondered.  
  
"It's a long story but we were close buds that we even gave each other nicknames," Beelzemon told. "I'd call him 'Vashey' and he calls me 'Bub the Bubby'. Hey, I'll even call him now on my cellphone to prove to ya guys."  
  
Beelzemon flipped his cellphone out from the pocket of his jacket and waited as the screen started to boot up. The cellphone had a 'say command' option, allowing Beelzemon to say the name of the person he's calling without having to dial or anything.  
  
"Alright, let see . . . Name Dial!" Beelzemon said clearly to the phone.  
  
[Who would you like to call?] the phone responded.  
  
"Call Vashey," Beelzemon said.  
  
The cellphone repeated what Beelzemon said.  
  
[Call Ashley.]  
  
"What? No! No! No! Ummm, okay, Name Dial," he tried again.  
  
[Who would you like to call?]  
  
"Call Vashey."  
  
[Call Ashley.]  
  
"WHAT?! NO! NO! NO! Call Vashey!" Beelzemon shouted in irritation.  
  
[Call Ashley.]  
  
"Call Vashey!! Call V-A-S-H-E-Y-!-!-!" shouted Beelzemon.  
  
[Call Ashley.]  
  
"Aaaarghhhh! Stupid son of a bitch!" shouted Beelzemon through clenched teeth.  
  
[Please repeat again.]  
  
"Didn't you hear me the first time?! I said call Vashey! Not call Ashley!" Beelzemon repeated. "You stupid #$%&*@ thing!!"  
  
"Looks like he's about to toss that cellphone out the window," said Piedmon.  
  
"Yeah, or at someone," Puppetmon replied. "Agh!"  
  
"POW!"  
  
Beelzemon tossed the cellphone right into Puppetmon's face. "You stupid son of ding-a-ling! That's the last time I buy a cellphone from Virgin Mobile!"  
  
" . . ."  
  
BlackWarGreymon watched the whole scene from a secluded corner, away from the other mons. "Pathetic. At least I don't act like a total jackass like him."  
  
"No . . . You act more like a drama queen," replied Arukenimon replied.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! HOW DARE YOU!!!" shouted BlackWarGreymon grimly in a demonic way as he gripped Arukenimon by the throat. "I'll rip the jugular out of you if you call me that name once more . . . !!"  
  
"Fine, fine! Drama 'king', to be precise," Arukenimon corrected . . . but then just got more air squeezed out of her. "Agghhh!"  
  
"Why you . . . Son of a . . ." shouted BlackWarGreymon. "You're an insignificant fool in my life that shouldn't have been created! Call me that name once more, and the next thing you'll hear is you, popping out of existent and into a million pieces of data."  
  
"Now you're over reacting," she managed to spit out. "That's what a drama queen or king does, you see?"  
  
"POP!!"  
  
"Call me a drama queen now if you can, ha!" BlackWarGreymon laughed, as he absorbed her data.  
  
"Drama queen."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
BlackWarGreymon turned around to face Arukenimon. "What the . . . ?"  
  
"Can't believe you killed my stunt double," Arukenimon replied. "And we were to go to the mall this weekend for the early bird sale."  
  
"But . . . I . . . ARRRGGHHH!!" BlackWarGreymon steamed about as he stomped off.  
  
"Such a drama queen he grown up to be . . ." she chuckled, sipping her glass of champagne.  
  
"Arukenimon . . ." said a soothing voice.  
  
"Oh no . . ." she sighed. "Mummymon."  
  
"I see you!" her lover replied.  
  
After that, Arukenimon started running away like a complete maniac.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Meanwhile . . . In another part of the mansion. There was a large entertainment system so . . . Minus well use it and not let it go to waste, right?  
  
"What are we watching again?" asked Tentomon.  
  
"The Wizard of Oz . . . I heard it was very good," said Gatomon.  
  
These were some of the Digimon or people who just wanted get away from the crowd down stairs and just enjoy themselves with a good movie. There was Guardromon, Gatomon, Tentomon, MarineAngemon, Patamon, Patamon_F (Patamon from Digimon Frontier), Wormmon, Nehmon, Bokomon, and Armadillomon.  
  
"Can't we watch reruns of our old Digimon episodes like the part when I first become Ankylomon?" asked Armadillomon.  
  
"Or what about an episode about me?" asked Nehmon.  
  
"Oh hush up, Nehmon. There was NEVER an episode based on any of us individual Digimon," said Bokomon. "Hmmm . . . I think we should've gotten an episode to ourselves."  
  
"Nooooooooo!! Not another Digimon Revolution like the last time!!" screamed Wormmon. "Remember the last time?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Long ago, on a day before the new year at a News Year Even Party of Takuya's . . . In the same situation with a TV, low paid salary wages, and low attention towards Digimon when the show is actually named after them, the Digimon spoke among each other to rebel against the Tamers and Digidestines. (A/N: You may refer to 'New Year Eve Party' that I wrote if you want to understand the whole story but you don't have to)  
  
"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Cyberdramon.  
  
"Uh, in the mind of a vindictive, carnivorous, blood-thirsty, ravenous creature like you?" Terriermon asked. "Nope!"  
  
Cyberdramon gave a small grunt of annoyance and shook his head. "Son of a dog/rabbit. Look, I got a plan to go against them humans for making us always get low paying checks, small trailers, and no benefits! It's time for a revolution!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
***************  
  
All the other Digimon were gathering around with Cyberdramon pointing on a map. "Alright, I've sketched out a map of this house and its plumbing system, its wire system, and all those other junk. Operation: R.O.T.D.R.A.B.M."  
  
Everyone didn't understand. "Huh?"  
  
Cyberdramon smacked his hand down on his face. "Revolution of the Digimon Rights and Benefit Movement."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's a long name," MarineAngemon pointed out.  
  
"Yeah well, I got small brains around here like you I have to work with so I'm trying to expand your vocabulary list!"  
  
"Hey how come you always get to be the leader of every mission of ours?" Veemon asked.  
  
"I'm the biggest and I can kick your little ass."  
  
". . . Good enough answer."  
  
***************  
  
They carried out their plans but . . . All things ended different ways. Good or bad.  
  
Cyberdramon ended up eating at the snack bar and nearly killing Ryo just to get it, Wormmon ended up in a toilet, and Lopmon and Terriermon fought over an olive. Guilmon with some other Digimon got into a snowball fight with Renamon declaring to be the 'all mighty and powerful' Snow Queen, plus all the tiny Digimon like Calumon was terrorized by Kouji's vicious dog. Good plan gone wrong. Because of bad (piggy eating-like) leader, Cyberdramon. (Plus Nehmon wet himself)  
  
***FLASHBACK ENDS***  
  
"Oh yeah . . . I ended up wetting my pants that day for the first time!" Nehmon remembered.  
  
" . . . Dude, I don't even want to know why," said another Digimon, a Gizamon.  
  
"Let's just calm down and watch movie," said MarineAngemon, as he picked up the remote and clicked play.  
  
The movie wasn't rewind so it ended up in the middle of the movie, at a scene with flying monkeys in gray suits and hats attacking a girl and her little dog with her other companions.  
  
Hoo-hoo-hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahaha!" screamed the monkeys.  
  
The victims screamed in terror.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Patamon and Patamon_F screamed in sight of these monsters. "Flying monkeys!!!"  
  
"Aaaaaiiiieeee! Flying bat-pigs!" a Gotsumon joked about as he rolled in laughter.  
  
"That's not funny!" shouted the two. "We're not bat-pigs!!"  
  
"You know what really scares me?" said Guardromon. "Munchkins."  
  
"Why so?" asked Tentomon.  
  
"They're so short . . . and midget like . . ." Guardromon replied. "They can hide in numerous of places and sneak up on you when you least expect them."  
  
"But they are midgets! They're short tiny humans! They can't help it that they're so short," said Gatomon. "They didn't ask to be short."  
  
"Well I had a bad experience with a midget . . ." said Guardromon. "My friend, Mekanorimon, has a Munchkin riding in him. Must feel very uncomfortable . . ."  
  
" . . ." Gatomon stared. "I'll never understand what runs in those gears of a mind he has."  
  
"Well, my stomach is growling," said Tentomon. "Time for sushi in the kitchen."  
  
"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Sushi!!!" screamed half the Digimon.  
  
"Noooo! That's my sushi!" Tentomon shouted. He ran out of the room as quickly as he can and shut the door behind him, huffing and heaving. "Phew! The only thing that can get between a mon and his sushi is a oak wood door and brass locks!"  
  
Tentomon then wobbled down the steps and to the kitchen.  
  
The two Patamon pushed and pulled themselves out and under from the door while the other Digimon inside weren't as that flexible as them two. "Phew! Ha! Good thing we didn't fill up on creampuffs yet."  
  
"Yeah, then we would've never been able to squeeze through from under there," said Patamon_F.  
  
They then chased after Tentomon quietly so they can steal the sushi when he less expects them.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Still, the mighty WTB continued their way through the mansion. They weren't gonna give up after one little incident with a ventilation shaft. They were skilled burglars like ninjas (sort of . . . could use some more work . . . a lot! And they don't try to kill people . . . on purpose . . . just accident!) and they were able to bypass the wandering guests of the mansion. The second burglar, the blonde one, was acting edgy around the leader. The leader was a bit curious of his comrade's edginess wondered why.  
  
The three of them were sneaking around the large halls of the mansion when the leader spoke out. "Hey, um, you okay, blondie?"  
  
" . . . What's with calling me blondie, sir?!" she asked, in an almost outraged voice. "I am not to be made fun of because of my intelligence!"  
  
"Sorry . . . but you seem . . . edgy. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Only around you, sir! You sicko!"  
  
"Awww, come on you two," sighed the third one. "He only accidentally fell on you that way. He didn't mean to do a face plant right into your-Ow!"  
  
"Accidentally, huh?!" she replied. "Can't believe I'm working with two perverted boys like you . . . Hmph!" she said that with a final note to it with her arms crossing over her chest.  
  
"Hey but he didn't mean do a face plant right into your-Ow!!" said the third burglar once more. "Sorry . . . I'll shut up now."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, and trust me, I wouldn't even want to stick my face in your bosoms again," said the leader. "Good thing I have this cloth over my nose or I may have passed out from the smell of those perfume on you! Phew! That was one fall I regret ever do-!!"  
  
"KLONK~!"  
  
"PLOP!"  
  
"Agh! You knocked him out cold!" the third one panicked as he jumped to his leader's side. "Yo! Snap out of it! Leader! Leader!! Leader!!!"  
  
"Tch. Don't worry. It's just a bump on the head that's not swollen . . . much," she added. " . . . Okay, not by much . . . It's still just a bump that can be smoothed over . . . a little . . . Alright, I may have overdone it with hitting him with the candle holder."  
  
"We need him, awake! To lead!"  
  
"We don't need a pervert like him to lead us. Come! I'll lead!"  
  
That was like instant death if you were to follow her. The third one could've swore he saw his name written on a tombstone ready for his departure when he looked at her. His parents wouldn't mourn for him and a dog would wander into the scene and be marking its territory on his grave. "Noooooooooo!!"  
  
The third one jumped up, ran off somewhere, ran back, and tossed a bucket full of cold icy water into the leader's sleeping face.  
  
"SPLASH!"  
  
"Pbbbbbbbbbbttt!!! Ack! *cough* Pbbbbbbbbttt!!" The leaded coughed and spitted. "Must it be cold water?"  
  
"Unless you wanted scalding hot water on your face then I'll go get it . . ." the third one replied, huffing and puffing.  
  
"No!"  
  
The leader then resumed their way through the mansion when they were walking along a hallway. The leader and others pressed themselves against the walls and into the shadows as they continued when the leader suddenly heard something. "Shhh! Guys, stop!"  
  
"What is it, lea-"  
  
"Shhhhhh!"  
  
"No, I specifically asked for these!" said a voice.  
  
"I know, I know! But cooking them may be a problem . . ." said another. "The guests might get suspicious to know their friends are-"  
  
"Doesn't matter! What matters is the exquisite and magnificent taste and aroma of a feast you'll cook up tonight for them and me!" replied the first voice.  
  
"*sigh* Well this isn't the first time I cooked something so exotic and delicious," said the chef. "I'll make you proud."  
  
"Good!" replied the man. "Now, I got a party to host."  
  
The two then departed and went to their jobs. Suddenly another voice came in.  
  
"Wait! What about me . . . ?" asked a sly and snake-like voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, you can entertain the ones waiting to be cooked down in the dungeon," replied the host.  
  
"Yes!" replied the snake voiced man. "Hehe . . . Can I stab them a couple of times with my knife?"  
  
" . . . NO!" replied both the host and cook.  
  
"I need their meat nice and fresh and not oozing with blood!" the chef scolded.  
  
"Fine . . . Can I poke them a couple of times with needles?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Beat them to a bloody and purple pulp?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
" . . . Can I torture them by letting them watch Teletubbies?"  
  
" . . . Yes, that's fine."  
  
The leader gasped. "Oh my god! Did you guys hear that?"  
  
The blonde one was looking at her fine finger nails, even though they were covered under her black gloves. "Hm? What? 'Oh my god something, something,' you said?"  
  
And the third one was cleaning out his ears with his pinky finger. "Huh? Couldn't hear a thing. Cleaning my ears here, ya see?"  
  
-__-;;; The leader's face looked as blank as ever as he looked at his comrades like the face next to this sentence. "You idiots! They're gonna kill the Digimon! They're gonna cook them! Flambé a la Digimon! Ya hear?!?!? They're gonna feed those other guests their own friends!"  
  
"I'm confused," the blonde replied, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Isn't it like cannibalism?" asked the third.  
  
"You're acting like this is nothing! I can't believe you're standing there like a complete buffoon! The both of you!!" shouted the leader. "I can just squeeze the life out of you now . . . !!!"  
  
"Whoa! Anger! Anger! Remember those anger management exercises? Use them!!" the third one shouted as the leader wrapped his fingers on to his neck. "Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhh-Ack! Ack! Gah! Ah! Ack!"  
  
"Hmmm? Who's there . . . ?" asked the snake voice, over hearing a loud rant from outside the door.  
  
"Eeeck! Quickly! Hide!" commanded the leader.  
  
"Uh, there's no where to hide!!!" panicked the third.  
  
The blonde one tried a door as she yanked on the doorknob as hard as her strength could exceed but she couldn't. "Arrrghh!!! Open~!!! Noooooww!!! OPEN!! Noooooo!!"  
  
"The doors around here are locked!!" the third panicked even more. "We'll be found and killed by that vindictive knife-carrying dude!"  
  
"Oh, so you DID hear what they were say-" the leader spoke when the door behind them clicked and swung opened.  
  
"Ah-ha!"  
  
0_0!!!  
  
########################################################################  
  
A/N: What happens now? Will those three klutz survive? Will this scheme of cooked mons be revealed in time? Will I EVER get the next chapter out soon? Well, I'll make this quick: Review please and hoped you enjoyed. Merry Christmas (although late . . .) and happy new year!  
  
REVIEW! It's the bar right below this text . . . 


	5. Mon A La Dinner?

The Digimon Reunion  
  
########################################################################  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to Ch. 1 or 2 to see . . .  
  
A/N: Awww, I can't get the fonts to go bold, italic, or underline!!! Argh! Someone out there who knows how to do that, TEACH ME NOW!!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?! . . . . . . . . Okay, here's the next chapter.  
  
Summary: A whole cast reunion of the members of Digimon from Season 1 through 4! We all miss them but now, they return as together! Hope Cyberdramon doesn't start another revolution like the last time at a party . . . ^_^;;;  
  
########################################################################  
  
Chapter Five: "Mon A La Dinner?"  
  
"Ah-ha!!"  
  
The snake-like voice man jumped out through the door and looked.  
  
"Huh? I could've ssswore . . . There were sssomeone here . . ."  
  
All three of the burglars were hiding right above him. The leader, using the support beams around him, was using all his strength to stay up there and not fall atop the guy below but it was very difficult with two other people clinging on you as your muscles go sore and numb  
  
The leader's muscles soon started to quivered. " . . . Ow . . . I . . . can't . . ."  
  
"No! Not now!" whispered the third one.  
  
"Ugh, that guy has the worse fashion of all!" the blonde one almost shouted.  
  
"SHHHHH!!!" the two other hushed.  
  
The man wore a strange deformed mask that was greenish-gray with tubes running through it to his back where his oxygen tank was. He had a strange way of walking probably due to his hunched back and strange robotic-like black and green armor. Another thing that the leader of the bandits noticed was that he had a shiny bald head (that was blinding him a little) and the hunched man had one red pupil and one light blue pupil. It was very creepy looking as he stared out in the empty halls.  
  
"Sssomeone is here . . ." the snake-voice man answered, scratching his shiny baldhead with his mechanical arm. "I can sssmell them . . ."  
  
"Guys . . . I can't . . . Oof!" the leader's hands slipped and almost fell but his legs still kept him held up on the ceiling. His friends almost fell but they were stubborn to stay on him. "Agh, who's the one with sharp nails digging into my sides?!"  
  
"Eeeck! I'm gonna die . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sir!!!" the blonde one screamed. "Sorry!"  
  
"Oh shut up~!!" the leader shouted. "Your nails are making my side bleed! I'm gonna let go soon . . . You, let go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then I'm gonna fall . . ."  
  
"But what about my death?" asked the third one.  
  
"Sorry, but you're going down too."  
  
" . . . You wouldn't!" she said in a threatening voice.  
  
"I wouldn't if nails weren't digging into my sides . . . !"  
  
"Sicknor, what are you doing?" asked the host.  
  
"But I heard something . . ." Sicknor, the snake-voice, replied.  
  
"Just go to the dungeon and try not to bother my guests, alright?" said the host.  
  
"Yesssir!" Sicknor replied.  
  
Sicknor hurried down the stairs in his strange way of walking.  
  
The cook and host left the room too and went down the hall and around the corner. As soon as they were gone, the leader let go and all three of them dropped to the ground with a thud. "Oh man, I couldn't hold much longer!"  
  
"Ew! Off of me, pervert!" the blonde shouted again, slapping the leader's hand off her butt. "Ugh! Not you too!" she then punched the third one off of her, right in the nose. "I thought you were gay, not straight!"  
  
"But I AM straight! I'm not GAY!!!" the third one shouted, holding his nose so the blood wouldn't start pouring out like a faucet. "Oh man, my nose is- Agh, so much blood . . ."  
  
"Guys! You heard all that, right?! They're gonna eat the Digimon! And that Sicknor dude is gonna torture them!!!" the leader reminded.  
  
"So what should we do?" the blonde wondered.  
  
"Save them!"  
  
"But what about the mission?" asked the third one.  
  
" . . . We'll still accomplish it in the end."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay, let's go! TO THE DUNGEON!" he declared. He ran down the hall and made a left as his comrades follow.  
  
" . . . Sorry. Took the wrong turn . . . GO RIGHT!!!"  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Cyberdramon snickered and grinned as he piled his plate more and more food, picking up anything on the table that was edible. Fried rice, pork, teriyaki chicken, lobster, crab, gravy, steamed fish, fried noodle, eel sushi, chicken curry, wonton soup- Anything that wasn't green like vegetables he picked up! At this rate, already half the table was empty of meat. Luckily, the chef is still bringing out food . . .  
  
Going somewhere secluded to chow down all his food, he went behind a pillar and plopped down on the ground and smacked his lips in satisfaction. "Ooooh, this is going to be one heck of a night! Better than Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years Eve dinner combined!"  
  
Cyberdramon slid about half of the plate into his mouth when he heard someone close by trying to get his attention.  
  
"Pssst! Hey! Hey you!" shouted from the shadows.  
  
"Hm? Whag? I'mg trying goo eat gere," Cyberdramon replied, with food in his mouth.  
  
This was the biggest thing Cyberdramon ever saw. It was a steak the size of a whole cow covered in sauce! It was big, hot, tender, and had a roasting and aroma that tickled the dragon's nose. It felt like a dream to Cyberdramon to see it.  
  
This caught Cyberdramon's attention very well. No matter what, beef is his favorite. It look a lot warmer than the buffet table food that has been sitting out there in the cold air . . . And it looked perfectly fit for a dragon.  
  
Cyberdramon left his half-eaten plate and followed the steak. Every time he moves closer to it, it seemed to move farther away from him. "Hey! Come back here, little steak! I'm gonna getcha!"  
  
Cyberdramon followed it into a dark hall, a few seconds later, you can hear a loud and long bellow of a cry. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!"  
  
Renamon was walking by when she stopped and heard it. That was no ordinary cry.  
  
"Odd . . . This looks like, Cyberdramon's plate . . ." as she looked down and said.  
  
The scream. The half empty plate. Cyberdramon no where in site. Cyberdramon would never let anything go without it being eaten.  
  
"This looks suspicious . . . I'll have to tell the others."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
"Alright, Veemon, let's check the list off," said Davis.  
  
"Okay!" Veemon chirped.  
  
"Ladder?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Bike?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
Roof?"  
  
"Check! And, um, we're standing on it right now."  
  
"Right . . . Swimming pool?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Christmas lights?"  
  
"Che . . . Wait a minute, Christmas lights?"  
  
"You mean you didn't get it?"  
  
"I didn't know we needed it!" Veemon shouted.  
  
"Fine! I'll go get it!" Davis replied. "Oh yeah, I need a plank."  
  
" . . . A plank?" Veemon repeated.  
  
"You heard, me so go get it!" said Davis, as he climbed down the stairs."  
  
"Fine! I'll get a plank for you," Veemon replied as he turned around from Davis and went to get a plank. His tail knocked against the ladder and knocked it with Davis still on.  
  
"What the . . . Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Davis then fell to his death with a loud thud.  
  
Veemon still continued to walk the other way on the roof. "Huh? Was that Davis? . . . Nah! Now where to get a plank . . ."  
  
Down below where Davis is . . . Davis laid sprawled and half dead on the ground with a ladder on him. "Spine . . . Broken in 5 places . . . Organs shutting . . . down on me . . . Vision going dark . . . Oh, I see the light . . . And . . . Oh wow there's a pretty angel in front of me . . . Wow she has big -!!"  
  
"SPLASH!!!"  
  
"Pbbbbbbt!! Ack! What the-Whoa! That's a miracle! My guardian angel must've healed me or something cause my back doesn't hurt and I'm alive!" Davis cheered.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Davis looked up at his 'angel'. "Oh it's just you, Yolei."  
  
"So I have a big what?" she asked.  
  
"A what?" said Davis.  
  
"While you were mumbling, I heard you said 'wow she has a big' something," Yolei repeated.  
  
"Oh . . . Oh that! Oh . . . Um . . . I uh . . . You see . . . Ummm . . ." Davis stumbled.  
  
"Yes . . .?" Yolei wondered.  
  
"I was being delusional, right? Now come on, you wouldn't believe a guy and what's he saying if he just fell off a roof, right?" Davis stated. "It's just a bunch of nonsense!"  
  
"Yeah . . . Well . . ." she trailed off.  
  
"Okay, now will you excuse me, but I need to get something," Davis replied, throwing the ladder off of him and rushing off to get the Christmas lights.  
  
"KRACK!"  
  
"What was that?" Yolei heard.  
  
Davis stood still in a running position as his whole body trembled in pain. " . . . My back . . . So it wasn't a miracle . . . It's still BROKEN!!!"  
  
" . . ."  
  
" . . . You mind helping me instead of watching me there, Yolei?"  
  
"No I prefer watching you squirm."  
  
########################################################################  
  
"Mmmm, ahhhahh!" Guilmon gulped in more food, now working towards the main dish table. The appetizer table had completely disappeared (table and tablecloth and all to boot) and now this table was sinking down quickly into his mouth like the Titanic and the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
Calumon sat at the end of the table as it slowly sank away. He was gonna eat and suck up every little crumbs of food on the table till the end, when the table would sink into the bottomless Guilmon.  
  
"Whoa, now this guy is good," said BigMamemon.  
  
"Hey, Guilmon, you're doing a great job for me here," Terriermon complimented his friend.  
  
"This is the easiest job ever," Guilmon replied, taking a chunk from the turkey (A/N: Still sick of turkey from Thanksgiving). "All I have to do is eat, and you get the money!"  
  
"Yep!" Terriermon replied.  
  
"So, um, do I get some of the money . . . ?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"Depends . . ."  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"Depends on how much."  
  
"Can I have half of the bet?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"No! This is my money! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Terriermon snapped.  
  
"I'll stop eating now if you don't agree to giving me half the bet . . ." Guilmon replied. "You know, I am starting to feel a bit kind of full . . ."  
  
Terriermon's eyes widened. "Fine! Fine! Don't stop eating! Keep eating!"  
  
"Good," Guilmon replied, still making the table sink like the Titanic as he leaned it down and made all the food slide down into his belly with mouth wide opened. Calumon was at the end of the table and eventually got sucked in and down towards the dark void of Guilmon's.  
  
"Uh-oh . . . Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Calumon screamed as he tumbled and rolled right down into Guilmon's-!!!  
  
Guilmon's face drastically changed. "Ungh! Ugh! Ack! Gah! Ach! Ach!! Ach!!!"  
  
Guilmon dropped everything and started to stumble around in a staggering- like and choking manner as he gripped around his throat and made more noises.  
  
"Hey, Terriermon, shouldn't you be worried if your friend there is choking?" asked MetalMamemon.  
  
"Nah, he's fine. Probably choked on a fish bone or creampuff or something but he'll be fine," replied Terriermon.  
  
Guilmon stumbled into other guests and knocked them over. He was already starting to turn blue now as he jumped up and down and causing a disturbance. Sukamon with the mouse Digimon, Chuumon, on his head noticed the choking Guilmon.  
  
"I'll save you!" Sukamon then tossed pink sludge across the floor where Guilmon stumbled along. Guilmon stepped on one of them and fell on his back right after a little arm waving to try to balance from falling. Guilmon landed roughly on his back and-  
  
"POP!"  
  
Calumon burst out of Guilmon's mouth and landed right next to Guilmon's face. "Ewwww . . . Gooey dino-breath . . ."  
  
"Oh, guess Guilmon DID choke on a creampuff," Terriermon inferred. "Hello, Calumon."  
  
Calumon waved back to him and flopped back to the ground and played dead. Guilmon got back up, shook off the pink sludge, thanked Sukamon, and went back to eating. "Back to work!"  
  
Suddenly Mummymon and Arukenimon came running across the scene. Arukenimon was running away as Mummymon was chasing her with his big smacking lips. "Come on, give me a little kiss!! I miss you soooooo much! How come we don't see each other a lot?"  
  
"Why did BlackWarGreymon had to kill my stunt double?! Right now I could be sipping a martini while SHE'S the one being chased now!!" Arukenimon screamed as she ran with arms in the air.  
  
"Aww, come here my honey-bunchie-wunchie-crunchie-What the-?!?! Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!" Mummymon suddenly slipped and fell on his back and heard two things snapped in his back. "Owww~"  
  
He had slipped on the pink sludge.  
  
"Arukenimon? Sweetie? Come help me up . . . Please . . . ? Oooooh . . ."  
  
########################################################################  
  
"Hey, anyone notice where Biyomon is? I haven't seen her yet," said Sora.  
  
"Nope, sorry. Although I haven't seen Palamon either," Mimi stated.  
  
The older Digidestines were standing in a corner to themselves as they discussed of things. Pretty much anything. Especially the strange disappearance they noticed.  
  
"Guys, Tentomon is missing too," Izzy added. "Apparently there's a string of Digimon missing now . . ."  
  
"Unless they're all up in the entertainment room playing DDR," Matt replied.  
  
"DDR?" Joe asked.  
  
"Dance Dance Revolution," Matt answered. "Version two, to be precise."  
  
"You gotta be kidding."  
  
Upstair in the room . . .  
  
Gatomon was perfectly dancing along with the music and synchronized with the steps. Left, right, down, up, whatever! She did it without even breaking a single sweat.  
  
"Jeez, she's like a dancing machine," said Goblinmon. "Look at her go!"  
  
"Personally I'm a machine so I would say most defiantly," Guardromon replied.  
  
"? Dance! Dance! Dance! Wow! ?" Gatomon sang.  
  
Back down stair . . .  
  
"Nope, Joe. I'm not kidding," Matt shook his head. "Personally, I brought the game along with me."  
  
"Yes, but what if the 'bigger' Digimon wanted to play, hmmmmm?" said Joe. "Do you know what that means?"  
  
" . . . Oops."  
  
"They're gonna have so much fun they'll bring the house down," said Tai. "Literally."  
  
Suddenly Tai heard someone come up from behind him. It was one of the servants but this one was different than the others and served a more personal service to someone. He had sleek jet-black hair, a tight looking face, tall broad shoulders and a dignify look in his eyes.  
  
"Ahem, are you Tai Kamiya?" asked the butler.  
  
"Uh, yeah. What is it?"  
  
"My name is Lao. I would like to introduce your host of this party and owner of this mansion, Master Maxamillion," said Lao.  
  
"Familiar name, isn't it?" Sora whispered to Mimi. "You think he wears a pink suit and has long silver hair with one eye for a puzzle?"  
  
"Well isn't Tai's hair size familiar to someone else too? Hmmm?" Mimi hinted, sipping more of her cup of soda. "That guy SO needs to see my hair tailor."  
  
"Oh, where is he then?" Tai asked.  
  
"He's here," said Lao, presenting to someone next to him.  
  
Tai looked straight at where the butler's hands are but sees just no one. "Ummmm, Mr. Maxamillion suppose to poof in a puff of smoke where you are or something?"  
  
Suddenly Tai felt a swift and jabbing kick into his shin. "Owwwww!!! What the-!! Ow! Ow! Ow!"  
  
"I'M RIGHT DOWN HERE!"  
  
Tai jumped on one foot while the other he held, as he looked down to see a kid, about ten years old with blonde spikes and freckles, stare at him with a demeaning and snobbish look. "I'm Maxamillion!"  
  
"What the-? But you're sooooo . . ." Tai was at a lost of words at the sight of a big name and mansion that belongs to a kid about the size up to his knee. This was weird.  
  
"Midget-like?" Max answered. The kid then kick Tai again as he collapsed once more with a thud, landing on his now bruised butt.  
  
"Ow!! I was about to say 'young'," Tai corrected.  
  
"Oh," the kid replied, right before he gave another kick to Tai in the chin, for the heck of it, and knocking the former goggle-head to the ground.  
  
"Master Max, that's enough! You shouldn't treat your guests like that," Lao stopped.  
  
"Fine . . ." Max sighed.  
  
"Now you see, Master Max has agreed to your reunion party and given you a rent of the mansion for the night, as you all know," stated Lao. "And in fact, he also had a special request of choosing of tonight's special main course."  
  
"What's that going to be?" Matt asked.  
  
"I call it Mon A La Dinner," Max replied. " It's fit for a Digimon and mon kind."  
  
"I see . . . Interesting name," Izzy inquired.  
  
"Um, Master Max," Lao called. "It's about that time the chef cook might want to see you now. Down in the dungeon."  
  
"Dungeon?" Sora said quizzically.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well I got to go now! Bye!" Max than ran off to the kitchen before the butler. Finally, Tai sat back up, rubbing his sore chin. But then Max made a return and kicked Tai again as he gave a yelp right in the face and ran off like a roadrunner.  
  
"A thousand apologies, sir," said Lao as he left too.  
  
"Hey, Tai, you okay?" asked Mimi, looking down at him.  
  
Tai didn't respond except looking dead and staring towards the ceiling.  
  
"Quick Tai, how many fingers am I holding?" Joe asked as he flashed his hand.  
  
Tai responded in a murmuring and tired way, " . . . Twenty-Eight-Nine . . ."  
  
" . . . I was only holding up one finger . . ." said Joe.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Meanwhile . . . Down below in the dungeon . . . Screams could be heard . . .  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUMMYMON! PLEASE!! STOP CHASING ME AND GO AWAY!!!!" Arukenimon shouted.  
  
"But I LOVE my damsel! Oh, Arukenimon! Let me kiss you please! Just one smooch on the lips and I could DIE a happy man!" Mummymon replied.  
  
"We you better be unhappy because you WILL die without a kiss from me!!" Arukenimon shouted as she ran across the screen with the blue coated mummy after her.  
  
Um, wrong scene. That's twice we've seen them in one story. Okay, let's move over to this scene. Yeah, this once fits well:  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Palamon screamed. "HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HEEEEEEEELP!! HEEEEEELP! HEEEEEEELP!"  
  
The hunched back man snorted as he yelled back. "Quiet!"  
  
"Good grief," Cyberdramon replied. "I can't believe I ended up captured and down here with the other sissy Digimon and being held against my will because of a cowboy!"  
  
"Hey, it's not our fault we're sissy!" both Patamon yelled.  
  
"Yeah! I wanted to get sushi when boom! I wind up in this cage!" Tentomon stated, holding his box of sushi in his smaller hands.  
  
"Can we have some?" Patamon_F asked.  
  
" . . . NO!"  
  
"I bet we're gonna be on the menu for Roasted Pheasants," Biyomon replied.  
  
"Yes, or either that, we could be served up in Hawkmon and Biyomon noodle soup!" Hawkmon flustered, as he jumped up and down in the cage frantically.  
  
"What so special about me anyway? No one eats DRAGONS!!!" Cyberdramon replied.  
  
"All right, ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!-!-!" Sicknor shouted.  
  
The whole room became quiet with only a rat's squeaking in the corner.  
  
The mansion had an underground dungeon that no one knew about. But of course, it seems like now in days, evil people living in mansions always have a dungeon or torture chamber. Palamon was held behind bars, Biyomon and Hawkmon were both in birdcages, the Patamons and Tentomon were in a cage too, and Cyberdramon was chained against the wall by his hands.  
  
"All right, you verminsss! You just sssit back and relax! The chef should be ready for you soon . . ." Sicknor replied. "For now, I'll introduce myself. I'm Sicknor, your nightmare for the night."  
  
"Psh! Another sissy bad guy," Cyberdramon sighed.  
  
"What did you sssay, lizard?!" Sicknor replied.  
  
"Bad guys these days are just so predictable these days," Cyberdramon replied. "I mean, by the you speak with that weird snake accent, it's just telling me a lot of things about you!"  
  
"True. And I've been through Devimon, Etemon, Myothismon, the Dark Masters, an little bit with the Digimon Emperor, you pretty much know them all by now," Tentomon replied. "Their plans become predictable."  
  
"SSSILENCE!!!"  
  
"Isn't that kind of an ironic word when you yell it out?" stated Patamon.  
  
"Don't make me boil your skin off! Or poke those pretty blue eyes of yours out with rusty bent nails!" Sicknor threatened.  
  
"We're shaking in our shoes," Cyberdramon replied. "If we had any."  
  
"Why you slimy lizard! I cut that tongue off with a rusty knife and feed it to the-!" Sicknor said.  
  
"Does every instrument of pain of yours rusty or something?" Cyberdramon replied.  
  
Sicknor then grabbed a cork screw from his table and waved at Cyberdramon threateningly. "Argh!!" I'll stab you now-!!"  
  
"Sicknor, calm down," said someone who just walked down the stone steps.  
  
He was a man who wore cowboy theme garments. He had the boots, the pants, vest, belt, shirt, gloves, bandana tied around his arm, and of course the hat. But another thing was that around his belts, hung almost four different types of guns! And nasty looking kinds from the looks of it if it was aimed at you.  
  
He was carrying a large bag over his shoulder and tipped his hat in a greeting gesture. "Remember, you don't wanna poke holes into their nice, fine, and tender meat."  
  
"Hey what does that suppose to mean?" Cyberdramon asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sicknor, I got more for you to play with," Wiley replied. "I got a blue one, two yellow ones, and a white one with a pink strap around it's belly. The blue one was a fiesty one, I'll say. He kept aiming at me in the goody bag."  
  
"Hehe, way to go," Cyberdramon snickered.  
  
Wiley dumped the bag as four Digimon came falling out. Armadillomon, Bokomon, Nehmon, and a gagged up Veemon tied up like a worm with ropes were the victims.  
  
Patamon_F shouted, "Papa-Mama!!"  
  
Bokomon heard his little child's cry as he ran up to the cage. "Oh! I'm so relieved to see you! Oh! Papa-Mama is here for you . . ."  
  
"Hey, don't I get a hug too?" Nehmon asked.  
  
"All of you, in the cage now!" Wiley shouted, aiming his gun right at the Digimon. Bokomon and Nehmon was tossed into one jail cell and Veemon was stubbornly hung upside down by his feet with foam running out of his mouth like a rapid dog.  
  
Armadillomon rolled up into a solid ball and refused to move. The cowboy just kicked the little soccer ball-like Digimon into a cage and scored as the gate closed on him.  
  
"Ow! I hat when they do that. Especially if they're wearing metal toe cap shoes like Rika," Armadillomon replied.  
  
"Sicknor, you be good to this Digimon," Wiley added. "The Chef wants them perfectly fine and ready for the Mon A La Dinner course."  
  
"Okay . . ." Sicknor replied.  
  
"Well, I'll be off to round up some more doggies for the dinner." Wiley then left the dungeon and back to the surface to hunt some more down.  
  
" . . . Good job in going for the groin, Veemon," Cyberdramon complimented.  
  
"Thank you." Veemon foamed. That cowboy got him pretty tightly bound in ropes to do anything except wiggle now. Hope Davis is fine without him.  
  
########################################################################  
  
"Um, Tai," Agumon tapped his partner's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" Tai responded.  
  
"Do you know where the rest of the guests are?" Agumon asked.  
  
"You mean the ones that are here and missing?" Tai thought.  
  
"No, it's the other ones," Agumon replied. "You know, the 'bigger' ones. . . There's a mob outside in front of the mansion with bigger Digimon saying that they think it's offensive to have a party inside rather than outside like for them."  
  
"Oh dear . . ." Tai sighed. "In these days and ages, you can pretty much offend anyone easily. Even saying the word 'poopie'."  
  
"Poopie?" Agumon replied.  
  
"Please don't say that."  
  
"Awww, poopie!" Agumon said in disappointment.  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Tai! There's a mob outside . . ." Izzy told, running up to Tai.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," Tai sighed. "I'll go outside I talk to them and see if I can negotiate with them before they think about stomping down this mansion will everyone still inside."  
  
Then another report came running up to Tai. "Tai! There's a problem . . ." Sora added.  
  
Tai sighed, again. "What is it?"  
  
"The guests are starting to get bored. We need something to get the party jumping up again," Sora stated.  
  
"What? You expect them to start jumping up And down after they went through the buffet table?" Tai answered.  
  
"Well, the buffet table is running low on food because of Guilmon and Cyberdramon," Sora said nervously. "Hehehe, but at least Cyberdramon had recently disappeared, Guilmon is the only one cleaning up. The catering company is starting to become a bit edgy of how much the people eat so quickly."  
  
"Alright, alright . . . I'll deal with it later after this," Tai answered as he left through the front door.  
  
Outside, large Digimon awaited right there and watched the puny human, Tai, come out with a large megaphone in his hand. Tai turned it on and spoke through it.  
  
"All right, what is it you want?" Tai asked.  
  
MetalSeadramon shouted, "We want to PARTY!!!"  
  
"Alright, you may!" Tai spoke.  
  
"But we can't fit inside to party!" Tyrannamon growled.  
  
"Yes! And we would like an apology from you, humans, and to next time make a party that's outdoor!!" Baihumon roared.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Alright!" Tai shouted back, trying to calm down the mob. "We meet to your demands and we'll be sure to throw an outdoor party next time for the reunion."  
  
"Good!" Megadramon shouted. "But-!"  
  
"But . . ." Tai repeated, anticipated to hear what else they have to say.  
  
"You!" Zhuqiaomon flared.  
  
"Humans-!!" Gigadramon left off.  
  
"Shall . . ." Monzaemon added.  
  
"Give us . . ." Golemon sighed.  
  
"A SACRAFICE!!" Machinedramon thundered.  
  
All the Digimon around him roared in fury at the proposal, agreeing this shall be a great trade to restore their dignity and honor. A sacrafice is always well . . . Except for the one who IS being sacrafice.  
  
Tai was skeptical so he turned the speaker back on. "Um . . . A sacrafice?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's even allowed in this day and-!!"  
  
"Enough! We want a sacrafice, and a sacrafice NOW!" a Phoenixmon shouted.  
  
" . . . Um, can't you just sacrafice a chicken from the super market?" Tai suggested.  
  
Many Digimon were offended by this answer. Mostly the bird type Digimon.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!?!?" Zhuqiaomon screeched. "YOU OFFEND ME GREATLY WITH THAT REMARK OF YOURS, HUMAN!!"  
  
" . . . Uh-oh," Tai finally noticed.  
  
Zhuqiaomon glowed a deep crimson as fire surrounded his body and he readied an attack. "PHOENIX FIRE!!"  
  
"Eeeeeeck!" Tai ran back into the mansion and closed the door behind in a quick manner as flames engulfed the front steps of the mansion.  
  
Tai gasped and choked as he was almost nearly barbequed.  
  
Matt came walking up to him, and looked down at Tai. "Tai . . ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have such a knack for negotiations, don'tcha?" Matt smiled.  
  
"Oh shut up~!" Tai replied, before flopping to the ground.  
  
"And to believe, you wanted to grow up and become a diplomat," Agumon added.  
  
" . . ."  
  
########################################################################  
  
A/N: Okay, please review. Thank you. 


	6. Lucky Break

****

The Digimon Reunion

########################################################################

****

Disclaimer: Refer to Ch. 1 or 2 to see . . .

****

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter and here's a late Happy Lunar New Year, to everyone! (Also known as Chinese New Year) Year of the Monkey! Then next year is the chicken. : P Good thing I'm born on the Dragon year. Oh yeah, I would like to thank to a friend of mine who helped suggest some ideas on this chapter since I got into a writer's block moment. You know who you are. : P Thanks! ^_^

Summary: A whole cast reunion of the members of Digimon from Season 1 through 4! We all miss them but now, they return as together! Hope Cyberdramon doesn't start another revolution like the last time at a party . . . ^_^;;;

########################################################################

****

Chapter Six: "Lucky Break"

"Rika," Renamon called out, as she ran up towards the group.

"Hm? What is it, Renamon?" Rika asked, as she stopped talking to the others for a sec.

"You guys haven't seen Cyberdramon lately, have you?" the fox asked.

"Um, no not really," Ryo replied. "I'm starting to get worry about him. I thought he was with you."

"He was but then he ran off with a plate load of meat and I think I chased him off with my rants about trying to eat a well balanced diet of greens too," Renamon replied.

"Maybe he's somewhere else eating," Ryo thought.

"But that's just it. I found his spilled over plate of meat," Renamon added. "Untouched."

"Whoa . . . Okay, something must've happened to him," Ryo realized.

"Well we're just gonna have to go look for him then, right?" said Takato. "All right, let's go find him!"

"Courageous, aren't you?" Rika snickered.

"Uh, not really."

"Do you think the evil Digimon kidnapped him?" Jeri wondered.

They all looked over to group of evil Digimon who stood in a crowd talking to each other. "What? Whenever there's some sort of trouble, you guys always blame us! Why?! We have feelings too, ya know?! *sob*"

Then Piedmon started to cry and flood the evil Digimon.

" . . . Okay, I don't think it's them," said Takato.

"I'll go grab Terriermon," Henry replied.

"Better get Guilmon too . . ." Takato sighed.

"Alright, then we're on a search mission now," said Jeri.

Henry went to grab Terriermon (Terriermon: "HEY! YOU CAN'T GRAB ME AWAY!! I'M IN A BET HERE! NOOO!!), Jeri too went to get Leomon, Takato had to drag Guilmon away . . . (Guilmon's reaction was to stuff more food in his mouth before they left), and they all went off to find Cyberdramon. But where to start? And one more thing: Where's Kazu, Kenta, and Suzie?

########################################################################

Well, Suzie is in the entertainment room . . . With Lopmon.

"I love you! You love me! We're a great big happy family! With a great big hug and kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too?" Barney sang on the television.

Already, the whole crowd of Digimon in the room have either gone blind or left in sheer terror from this Barney show. Who would put this tape in the VCR and watch it?!

"I love you, Barney!" Suzie replied with a giggle.

Lopmon sat by and looked through a magazine. "I haven't ran away or fainted yet. Luckily because I got ear plugs and a magazine to read."

"The singing . . . make it stop . . . make it stop . . . !" an Otamamon cried.

"I'm blind! I'm blind! I can't see!" screamed a Colemon. "I grabbed something! Who's this? I can't see who it is!!"

"Um, ish me," said Akatorimon. "Um, let go of my beak . . . GNOW!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Ow! My tail feathers!!"

#######################################################################

"And as I was saying, I totally kick that D-Reaper's Jell-O butt with the help of my Digimon, Guardromon," Kazu hugged his partner, explaining the story to J.P. "We gave a knock here! A kick there! And punch right in the gut!"

"I see, wow," J.P. said in amazement. "But what about the others?"  


"Ah, they helped me out too but I was the real hero in this show," Kazu replied. "Yep!"

"And ditto for me," Kenta added.

"Yep!" MarineAngemon popped in.

"Uh-huh . . ."

"Hey, Takuya! Koji!" Tai shouted over to.

"Hm? What is it, Tai?" Takuya asked.

Tai was being carried over by Matt and Agumon after barely escaping the attack from the larger Digimon outside. Takuya and Koji wondered what had happened to the leader.

"What happened?" Takuya asked first.

"We need you two to go out there and distract those larger Digimon till we're able to think of a peace negotiation with them before they think about condemning this mansion and everything in it into pancakes!" Agumon replied. "Can you help us please?"

"Wait a minnit. Out there? Distract? THEM?! Tai, it's like over fifty Digimon large Digimon out there and only two of us!" Koji stated, as he looked out the window to see tons of red glowing eyes. "We'll be pancakes before this mansion does!"

"Now is that a risk you're willing to take? Throw us two out and think of a plan?" Takuya retorted. "That's pretty low . . ."

This phrase of Takuya's, he was hoping to get them feel guilty and leave them. If it works, maybe Takuya could even try being a lawyer when he grows up. Maybe he could even try convincing a jury to look at it his way. '_Hehehe, maybe I can even get a Nobel Peace Prize for my good convincing skills._'

The front door of the mansion opened and—whoosh! Takuya and Koji were thrown out of the mansion and into the front yard. "OWW! Hey, what was that for?!"

"Yes, it's a risk we're willing to take and yes, we're pretty low."

The door slammed closed and through the window, the older Digidestines gave a thumbs up to the two outside.

"Good luck!" Tommy yelled through the window with J.P. laughing.

Zoe just shook her head and glad she wasn't picked for that mission.

"Ah, so they decided to send in the sacrifices for us, huh?" said MetalSeadramon.

"Sacrifices?!" The two shouted.

"And two of them! They're oh so generous!" said Ebonwumon's left head replied.

"Aye, and whoever said that kids these days don't respect their elders is full of baloney," Ebonwumon's right head added.

"First dibs is mine! I pick the puny red one!" Machinedramon charged.

"Puny?! Why you . . . !" Takuya said in a mad tone. "Okay . . . Execute! Spirit Evolution! . . . Agunimon!"

"What the-?! A human became a Digimon?!" Machinedramon said with shock.

"Pyro Tornado!"

"PUNCH! WHOP! POW! BINK! BONK! CRASH!"

Machinedramon collapsed and looked like a piece of piled up scrap metal. "Oooooh . . ."

"I guess you never watched season four of Digimon to see THAT was gonna happen," Agunimon laughed. "HA!"

"He just defeated Machinedramon! A Dark Master!" the crowd murmured.

"Die!!" MetalSeadramon charged at Koji.

"Argh!" Koji then pulled out his D-Tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! . . . Lobomon!"

Lobomon withdrew his light-saber and twirled it. "Lobo Kendo!!"

"SHINK! SLAM! SWAP! SWEEP! CHING!"

Lobomon landed with ease while MetalSeadramon fell in a pile of rubble.

"Too easy. . ." Lobomon sighed. He then heard something crack.

"You okay, Koji?" Agunimon asked. 

"I think something cracked . . ." Lobomon replied. The light-saber in his hand then short-circuited and fell apart in his hand. " . . . Shit."

"They defeated the both of them!" the crowd shouted.

"KILL THEM!!!"

Crap!"

########################################################################

"You know, this party is getting awfully boring . . ." Puppetmon sighed.

"Yeah, need something to spark things up," said Boltmon.

"Hmmmm . . ." Beelzemon thought hard.

The party around them was starting to get less . . . entertaining. The last thing that was exciting around here was seeing Arukenimon getting chased by Mummymon. Beelzemon was an expert at parties and thinking of what to do at one to make it fun. Already there was beer. Some illegal drug trades in the back of the house maybe. A mob in front of the house . . . What else does a party need?

Beelzemon's mind then lit up like a light bulb. "Bingo! Got it!"

"Uh-uh! We got it!" Myothismon, Etemon, and Devimon replied.

"What? Alright, we'll go with your plan then," Beelzemon replied. "What is it?"

The three had a glimmer of evil in their eyes. (Although they are ALREADY evil Digimon . . .) "But we need you, Beelzemon," said Devimon.

"Me? Alright . . ." Beelzemon then followed the group out of the mansion and into the backyard. I wonder what they're up to now?

#######################################################################

"Adaca! Adaca! Adaca!" shouted Hawkmon. "We want out! We want out!"

"ADACA! ADACA! ADACA! ADACA! ADACA!"

The Digimon below in the dungeon decided to create a ruckus to make Sicknor, the vile armored man, go insane from their whining.

"Arrrggghhh! Don't you Digimon have a ssswitch that'll turn you off?!" Sicknor screamed. "You're gonna make me go insssane!!"

"No way are we gonna shut up! If we keep shouting, someone up there will EVENTUALLY hear us and tell on you!" Cyberdramon explained. "Adaca! Adaca! Adaca!"

Veemon, still bound and hung upside down, wiggled and tried to say the same thing as best as he could, without feeling sick from getting all the blood rushing up to his skull.

Sicknor grew aggravated by this as he clamped his ears and shook in agitating annoyance. "You . . . All . . . Sssicken . . . Me!"

"Well you're name does rhyme . . ." Palamon replied. "Sicknor. Sick. Hmmm, Sicknor the Sick, that actually rhymes. And it's a catchy name, don'tcha think?"

"Arrggghh!!" he grumbled.

"♪ Hey, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! ♪ " Cyberdramon sang. "SING WITH ME!!"

"♪ I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! ♪ " they all sang.

Sicknor couldn't take it anymore. The singing. The whining. Why can't he just start torturing their bodies right now?! He can't just hold it in anymore. He's gonna snap soon and that time was . . . Now.

"ThAT's iT, yoU nUIsanCE!! I'lL sSsHoW YoU whAt a GUy liKe mE cAN DO tO yOu!" Sicknor trembled in aggressive and demeaning voice of rage.

"Oh, sure! Let see what you can do, you hump back—HEY!!" Cyberdramon shouted when suddenly his shackles opened and he dropped to the ground. "Huh? Well, that was easy. Okay, I'm leaving so see you lat—Wagh!"

Sicknor grabbed Cyberdramon by the waist, threw him to the ground with a mighty slam and picked him up again to throw right into a wall.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Cyberdramon screamed as his whole body suddenly crashed to a stopping point of the wall. He peeled off the wall, leaving a dent impression of himself in there. "Ooooh, look at all the pretty stars . . ."

Sicknor than grabbed Cyberdramon by the tail and dragged him off. "Come here, you!!"

"Agh! Eeeck! Back! Get away from me you sick and nasty and evil human be—EEEEEPP!!" Cyberdramon screamed, realizing this man was no ordinary human being. He tried hard to hold on to something but only held on to the ground with his claws, but leaving long grooves from the scratching he left. "HEEEEEELP!!"

"Be brave, Cyberdramon! He's just intimidating you!" Armadillomon shouted.

"Yeah what he said!" Tentomon shouted too.

Sicknor tossed the dragon on to this cold steel table and shackled his arms, legs, tail, and neck to look like an 'X' on a table and went over to a counter next to it. "HeHeHeHe . . ."

"Guys?! Veemon?! Armadillomon?! Mommy?! HEEEELP!!" Cyberdramon screamed. "It's not my time to become shish kebab!"

"Oh . . . YES IT IS!!" Sicknor shouted. "I don't care what those others tells me what to do, but I'll mutilate your body to a bloody pulp right here, right NOW! Hahahahaha!"

Cyberdramon was feeling very helpless right now as he worried more and more. "As long as you don't mess up my face, I'm good with it . . . sort of. Aaaaaagh!"

"He learned that from Beelzemon," said Nehmon.

"I'll make sssure I won't sssee more of you in the future if I have to!" he laughed. "If you do happen to essscape sssomehow, this will be a reminder of your nightmare from me!"

Cyberdramon thought and prayed in his mind of not hoping what kind of tool that madman would use on him in the next minute. 'Please it's not a corkscrew! Please it's not a bunch of needles and syringe! Please it's not brainwashing music. But PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! It better not be Teletubbies rerun shows!'

Sicknor then turned around and held something that looked like a gun that was powered by an outlet with weird tools on it. He gave a sick and cruel smile. "I'll fix you of your dragon-manhood for good."

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . " This was one of his biggest fear . . . "NOOOOOOOOO!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! RYOOOOO!! RYO! WHERE ARE YOU?! RYO! MASTER! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

" . . .Wow, that's harsh," Veemon added.

"Hm, very . . ." Hawkmon replied. "Good thing it's not us."

#######################################################################

"Look, since Veemon has obviously abandoned my scheme, I need your help then."

"Okay . . ."

Davis climbed up to the roof and helped Yolei up, who was holding a pile of Christmas lights on her shoulder. "Ugh! Why do you need all this, anyway?"

"The runway lights," Davis answered.

"Runway?! But you—You're not gonna—I can't---YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY INSANE!" Yolei realized now.

" . . . I know."

"How the heck did we survive through all that hell with Oikawa and his goons under his guidance?" Yolei sighed.

"Alright, I'll hook up all this Christmas light to the power source of this house! I'm gonna be right down below this edge and you toss me the cord to plug it in, alright?" Davis made sure.

"Yes. Okay. Gotcha," she sighed again. "I can't believe I agreed to help you out. Where's my Ken when I need him?"

Davis slid down the sides of the ladder and ran over to the main power source box of the mansion. He opened the box and saw a bunch of buttons, sockets, and knickknacks he didn't know of. "Gee, at this point I wish Izzy was here . . . Okay, let's plug that cord in. Yolei! Toss the line!"

"SMACK!"

The end of the cord hand fallen smack into his right eye and Davis fell over on his back. "Owww! Yolei . . ."

"Sorry!" she shouted from above.

"Great, now I can only see through one eye . . . And that was my good eye, Yolei!" Davis shouted.

"I said I was SORRY!!!" Yolei screamed. "Sheesh!"

#######################################################################

"Okay, question: How the heck we ended up running through a hall with you in the lead, then making a turn, fall out of a window, and hanging by your bare hands on a windowsill, ready to drop to our death about twenty feet below with us holding on to your pants?" the third burglar asked.

" . . . SHUT UP!" the leader replied.

"This is sooooo gross, sir!!" the blonde one said in disgust. "I'm actually hanging for dear life on to your pants and my fingers are touching your boxers! Ew! Ew! Ewwwwwwww . . ."

" . . . Um . . . Actually, I was . . . uh . . . going . . ." The leader fumbled with his words.

"Going what, sir?" asked the blonde again.

"I was . . ." He then left that muffled out.

"What?" the third one couldn't hear. "Couldn't hear you. You're voice is muffled. You're wearing briefs?"

"Oh, that's even more gross!" she shouted. "I like men who wears BOXERS!"

"No . . . no briefs. No boxers . . ." The leader replied.

" . . . You're wearing a thong?" the third one tried.

" . . .No."

"Women lingerie?"

"No."

"Now that's just sick," the blonde spitted. "I can't imagine you wearing PANTIES!"

"NO!! NO!!! I'm not . . . I'm not . . ."

"You're not . . . ?" the third one asked.

"Please tell me you're wearing a diaper under these pants at least . . ." she pleaded with watery eyes.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . I'm going commando. . . . . . . . . . ."

########################################################################

Everyone in the party who were getting bored and sleepy were suddenly bombarded by a shrill and banshee-like scream of a girl that came from outside. It shook the whole mansion, the buffet table, the TV, the guests, all the way down in the dungeon, and pretty much cracked Joe's glasses.

"Aw, man . . . That's the twelfth glasses this week to break," Joe sighed. "Tape and glue never works well . . ."

########################################################################

"This is your fault, you know that?! I can't believe you're not wearing any UNDERWEAR!!"

"I'm sorry, but I ran out of shorts! All of my underwear had a hole in them . . ."

"Ewww . . . TOO MUCH INFORMATION! Do us all a favor and WEAR underwear! Even PAPER underwear!"

"*sigh* . . . Gee, I expected you to let go and drop," the leader replied. "Not him."

"Well I think he's okay, sir . . . But I'm taking a shower after I get home," the blonde replied, still clinging on to the leader's pants. "Man, my ears hurt. For a guy, he screams like a girl."

The third burglar had screamed and shook the whole house. He had let go and fallen but blondie grabbed him my the back of his shirt luckily. He was just dangling there in a stiff and scared motion.

"Hey . . . You okay? Come on! Wake up!" Blonde one replied. She then gave a kick into his head that woke him up.

"Ahhhhh!! I'm not gay! You hear me! I'm not gay!" he screamed and bounced. "I'm a straight man!!"

" . . . We know that," they both replied.

"Oh . . .um, captain?" he asked.

" . . . Yes?" the leader asked.

"After this mission is over, please shoot me."

"Just take a shower like us normal people," the blonde snorted.

"Who said we were 'normal'?" the leader spouted.

########################################################################

"You sure this is a good idea?" asked Beelzemon.

"Yes, perfectly! Here, just give us your clothes and we'll hold on to them," Devimon replied. "Then we'll give you the costume to wear."

"Alright, but do you really think that a Rabbit costume is going to get a group of people hyped up?" he asked.

" . . . Hehe, maybe," they all snickered.

Beelzemon tossed his clothes at Devimon's head like a barrage of them. The final attack was a pair of white boxers with hearts on them into the face. " . . . Gross."

"Okay, now where' the suite?" Beelzemon asked, behind the bushes. " . . .Um guys? What the . . . HEY!!"

The three of them, Etemon, Devimon, and Myothismon chuckled and laughed as they ran away with his clothes.

"HEY!! THAT'S MY CLOTHES! GIVE IT BACK YOU ASSHOLES!!" Beelzemon shouted as he chased after them, regardless of the 'his bare' situation . . . ^_^;;;

########################################################################

TK pulled Kari along with her by her hand. They grew bored of the party and decided to sneak off together. They went to the up stair halls and checked for a door that's actually unlocked. TK found one and opened it. He made a quick check around him to see if there was anyone out there before he let Kari and himself inside before closing the door.

"Where's the light?" Kari asked.

The room was very dark so TK waved his hand over his head to grab on to a string that he pulled and heard it clicked. But instead of the room being filled with light, it filled with a bunch of noises of items falling on his head. "Ahhh! Ack! Ow! Ooof!! Wah!"

Kari then found the real light switch and turned it on to find TK buried under the rubble of boxes. "Are you all right?"

"Fine . . ." he answered. "Ow."

TK got right back up and looked into Kari's eyes. "We're alone now . . ."

Kari gave a small giggle. "Yep."

There was a brief and awkward silence after that as TK spoke again. "So . . . What you think of the party?"

"It's nice, but not as nice as you," she smiled.

TK returned the smile too.

They then seem to have both the same idea and knew what to do as they closed their eyes and . . .

########################################################################

Outside that door, Willis, one of the American Digidestines, was flirting around with one of the fangirls. They met outside in the backyard and had a 'friendly' conversation. Then they decided to continue it somewhere else . . . With more privacy. ;-)

"Alright, this looks like a nice place!"

########################################################################

Davis was plugging and unplugging wires. He didn't know what he was doing but luckily no blackouts yet. Carefully, yellow wire into black, red over to blue, black over to green, white behind yellow, green into blue, red into . . . Well, that's not really important.

Davis cursed when one of the plugs popped out with static sizzling from it and Davis almost getting electrocuted by it. "Yow! Geez! That would've smart."

"YOU %#@&*^$ DIGIMON! GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS AND JACKET! AND MY UNDERWEAR TOO!!!" voice shouted from behind.

Davis looked behind to see Devimon, Etemon, and Myothismon running away with clothes that looked very familiar to someone Davis might know. "Where have I seen those clothes before . . ."

Davis then noticed the person chasing behind the trio. He was pale, bare, wearing only a purple mask and his birthday suit . . . Davis squinted his eyes to see . . .

"HOLY COW!! WHAT THE—!! Ugh . . ." Davis then felt dizzy and fell over. He tried to hold on to something but he was only able to grab the wires in the box and then—!!

########################################################################

The lights in the whole entire mansion turn off as it became pitch black. The guests panicked and one of the Digimon screamed.

"Shinduramon! Stop acting like chicken and grow up! We are Devas!" said Mihiramon the tiger.

"I'm not the one chickening out," Shinduramon, the chicken deva answered.

"Then who . . . Oh," Mihiramon turned around.

" . . . . . . Sorry but it took me a while till I got over my fears of the dark," said the monkey deva, Makuramon. " Hehe. Guess I'm still afraid."

" . . . Wimp."

########################################################################

Cyberdramon was crying now, bad, as Sicknor got closer and closer to him with that tool. He was about to lose his good dragon manhood in just a few second if he doesn't do anything but he can't. Shackled to a steel board, he can't move, except squirm. The only other thing he can do was pray.

'_God? If you're really there . . . SAVE ME FROM THIS LUNATIC ANYWAY YOU CAN! I WANT TO HAVE CHILDRENS!! I'LL EVEN SACRAFICE A GOATMON TO YOU IF YOU SAVE ME!!!_'

"Fwamp!"

The lights went out and pitch dark with only the fiery torches lighting up the room. Cyberdramon was able to see the tool in Sicknor's hand die out as the electricity drained. Phew, and a few inches away too . . .

Sicknor cursed. "Dammit! I hate them Electric Company! Ooooh, jussst when I wasss sssooo clossse to cutting you up!"

Cyberdramon panted and sweated in relief. "Hallelujah! Praise the lord! I'm saved! Whooooooooo!"

"Not for looooong, you lizard!" Sicknor hissed as he placed the tool on the table. "Be right back! Gonna check that box!"

Sicknor than ran up the stairs and out of the dungeon with a slam. All the Digimon breathed a relief. "Pheeeeeeeew . . . That was close."

"You're telling me?!" Cyberdramon lashed out as he struggled against his bond. "I almost got my 'you know what' cut out!"

"Soooooo . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . What are we gonna do now?" asked Veemon.

########################################################################

The lights went out but Willis didn't care because he just opened the door, hurried the fangirl inside, and closed the door behind him.

"Aaaaaaghh! Who's—?!?"

"SMOOCH!"

"What the--?! Kari?!" Willis realized.

"Oh my GOD!! WILLIS?! I kissed you?!"

"WILLIS?! What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy here?!" TK shouted.

"Oooh, I didn't know you were a good kisser, TK," said the fangirl.

"TK!!" Kari yelled.

WHAT?! I can't see who I'm kissing in the dark!"

"Well at least I scored one tonight," Willis thought out loud.

"SLAP!"

"Ow . . ."

"And you, TK," Kari called.

TK was afraid to answer because he already predicted what would happen. " . . . Yes?"

"SLAP!"

The closet door burst open with TK and Willis jumping out but stumbling over each other and into the wall.

Kari marched out and looked at TK and Willis in anger. "You're such a jerk! The BOTH of you!" She then ran down the hall, far, far, far, away.

"But Kari!" TK said uselessly, realizing now she's out of an earshot. "*sigh*"

The other girl, the fangirl, stepped out of the closet. "Sooooo, did anything spark?"

"No," Willis answered.

"I wasn't talking to you," she replied. "I meant to TK."

"WHAT?!" Willis burst out. "Sheesh, why do you always get the girls?"

"I just wanted Kari . . ." TK said in a mope tone.

Willis sighed.

########################################################################

"Aww, man. What just happened?" asked Takato.

"The lights went out, duh, Takato," Rika answered.

"Well yeah, I know that," he replied.

"Hey, Guilmon, any chance that you swallowed a flashlight?" Terriermon asked.

Guilmon thought long and hard and then started coughing up something. "Ack! Gah! Hurgh! Ack! Gack! Gack! Gack! Hooo—eee! Okay, got it."

A bright light flashed on with Guilmon holding the flashlight with slime over it.

"Wow! That's cool!" Terriermon awed at.

" . . . Okay, let's go," Henry hurried, changing the subject. "Nice magic trick, Guilmon."

"Thank you!"

"It amazing what Guilmon swallows everyday . . ." Leomon added.

########################################################################

__

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Hope enjoyed it. I'll update by next month. Maybe two chapters up next month. Since next month there's Spring Break. ^_^ Wheeeeeeee! Got anything to suggest?Review please!


	7. Don't Talk to Strangers

****

The Digimon Reunion

########################################################################

****

Disclaimer: Refer to Ch. 1 or 2 to see . . .

****

A/N: Has it been a slow time of the year or something? Because I don't see a lot of new stories that much now and reviews too . . . Hm, oh well. Enjoy the next chapter of this.

Summary: A whole cast reunion of the members of Digimon from Season 1 through 4! We all miss them but now, they return as together! Hope Cyberdramon doesn't start another revolution like the last time at a party . . . ^_^;;;

########################################################################

****

Chapter Seven: "Don't Talk to Strangers"

Agunimon and Lobomon were almost half-dead on the ground along with the other bigger Digimon they just beat up recently. The two of them were panting heavily and could really use a good shower since some of the larger Digimon decided to make them into dinner and swallowed them.

"Phew . . . We make a pretty good team, eh?" asked Lobomon.

Agunimon took in a deep breath to answer the question before he collapsed with exhaustion. "Ooooooh, yeah! I could keep going all night and day and maybe . . . maybe . . . Okay, sleepy-by-nappy time for me."

Agunimon then lied sleeping and passed out on the concrete floor like a baby. Lobomon shook his head and picked up Agunimon and dragged him back to the mansion by his hair. "You idiot. Let's head back to the mansion. That fight should keep those Digimon out of the way for the moment . . ."

As Lobomon was heading back to the mansion, a loud shrieking roar burst through the night. Lobomon turned around and saw the monster. "What the?"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I AM KIMERAMON! FEAR MY POWER FOR I AM CREATED BY DARKNESS!! LORD OF MONSTERS!! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, YOU PUNY DIGIMON?!?!?!"

"Uhhhh, a mix-and-match puzzle Digimon?" Lobomon replied sarcastically.

"DO I HEAR SARCASM . . . ?!?!"

"Oh, nooooo, I'm being _very_ serious," Lobomon replied. "I fear you _greatly_."

" . . . YOU DO?"

" . . . No . . ."

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . YOU ARE BEING SARCASTIC!!!"

"Gee, it took you that long to realize it, oh 'lord of monsters'?" Lobomon replied.

"YOU SHALL FEAR ME!!!" Kimeramon shouted as he prepared to attack.

"I've faced and kicked all these fat-ass Digimon and I'm not even tired yet!" Lobomon smirked. "Uh, except my 'long haired rock-and-roll look-alike' friend here. Psst, Takuya! Wake up now! You're making me look stupid here by myself. Aren't you gonna help me?"

"You **are** stupid," Agunimon replied subconsciously as he slept lazily. "Zzzzzzzz . . ."

" . . . Whatever. Okay, Slide Evolution . . . KendoGarurumon!!"

Now, as KendoGarurumon, he growled and snarled as he prepared to fight. With his mighty blades spread out like swordsman's, glistening in the moonlight, he charged at Kimeramon with full speed using his Howling Star attack.

"Howling Star!"

"SLAP!"

"Agh! Ow! Ack! Oof!" KendoGarurumon rolled and tumbled and skidded to a halt on his back. He was slapped away by Kimeramon's many arms like a car and Godzilla. He reverted back to his human self quickly all scrapped up.

"Sheesh, this is new," Koji said faintly. "Okay, he's a lot more powerful than I thought but . . . Lets see if you like a taste of my double cold hard steel swords! Execute! Fusion Evolution . . . Beowolfmon!"

Beowolfmon leapt high into the air and swung his Zweihänder sword from over his shoulders and down on to Kimeramon's head but . . .

"TINK! CRACK . . . !!!"

Beowolfmon's eyes widened. " . . . Oh shit."

His two large combined Zweihänder had cracked in half and shattered into little pieces. Beowolfmon was still in shock now because without his sword which was like the strongest alloy around, what the hell can crack a head like Kimeramon's?

"Hehe, can we take a coffee break now?" Beowolfmon asked.

"IS IT MY TURN? . . . OH WAIT, IT IS," Kimeramon replied. "**HEAT VIPER**!"

" . . . Eep."

"KA-BOOM!!"

"Wow, it's bright out there," said Tommy, looking outside the window. "It's practically lighting up the mansion in here!"

"Anybody got a pair of sunglasses?" J.P joked. "Before I go blind."

"Should we, um, go outside and help them?" Zoe wondered.

"I think Koji and Takuya are doing just fine," Kouichi answered confidently. " . . . Hopefully."

"Uh-huh . . ."

Beowolfmon climbed out of the rubble of concrete that covered him and coughed up some pebbles. "Ugh, I'm gonna feel like shit in the morning . . ."

"YOU'RE GONNA FEEL NOTHING IN THE MORNING! HAHAHAHA!!"

########################################################################

"Those freaking assholes are so gonna get a body full of lead stuffed in them as soon as I find them . . ." Beelzemon grumbled as he buckled his belt.

He found his clothes tossed along the ground and was picking each of them one by one and putting them on. The three monkeys, Myothismon, Devimon, and Etemon, have left the scene and are probably inside the mansion laughing it up. Beelzemon practically ran almost half way around the mansion in nothing except his birthday suit until he found his clothes.

"Ooooh, I'm so gonna kill them with one shot of my guns right up their—Huh?" Suddenly Beelzemon had a sense of something . . . Something called 'the call of nature'.

"Oh great, where's an out-house when you need one?" Beelzemon wondered, as he tried holding it in. Beelzemon looked around to see no way into the house to get to the bathroom nor any out-houses. "I shouldn't have drank all those margaritas . . . Shit! Shit! Shit! I really need to go . . ."

Beelzemon then looked over to the bushes and sighed. "Better than nothing to hide behind and pee."

Beelzemon then ran behind the bushes, zipped down his pants, and . . .

"Oh man . . . That's better . . . Hey! Don't be describing about this you pervert!" Beelzemon shouted.

(A/N: I wouldn't even want to . . . Might scare my readers away.)

"Thank you!" said Beelzemon.

Suddenly Beelzemon spotted someone running through the bushes. "Huh?"

It was Wiley, the cowboy looking guy with a rifle and scope in his hand. He was sneaking through the bushes and tracking his next prey. "Hehehehehe . . . I see you . . ."

He pulled his scope on to his rifle and started taking aim. He was looking at the rump of the Digimon and zoomed out to get a better look at the Digimon. It was Gigasmon, who was just standing there like a large gorilla with a large nose and scratching his butt leisurely.

"Hehehe, that head of yours is gonna be on my trophy wall . . ." Wiley giggled. He cocked his rifle and prepared to pull the trigger when—

"Hey, bub! Do you mind?! I'm trying to go to the bathroom here and you're sort of invading my privacy! I'm very bladder-shy, ya know?!" Beelzemon shouted.

"What?" Wiley asked, still concentrated on his hunt.

"What the? Who are you trying to shoot? Gigasmon?" Beelzemon wondered, as he pulled his pants back up, zipped, and buckle his belt.

"What's it to you . . ?" Wiley asked suspiciously. "I'm on a errand here."

"Well that's a friend of mine over there," Beelzemon replied. "He may be a butt-scratching idiot but still a friend."

"Uh-huh, whatever," Wiley replied and returned to aiming at Gigasmon. "Now buzz off, prick, so I can send this rhino off on a dinner plate before midnight."

Beelzemon was pissed off by being ignored by this idiotic human and kicked him in the ribs. "Prick?! I'll show you not to ignore me. Do you know who I am?!?!"

"Ow!" Wiley accidentally clicked the trigger and the tranquilizer inside shot out.

Gigasmon yawned and fell back to sit down on the grass as the tranquilizer barely grazed his nose and hit someone else far off into the distance . . .

"Ow!"

To summarize it, the tranquilizer hit into some fangirl's butt and she fell into the swimming pool. Oh yeah, Willis jumped in to the rescue.

"Too many damsels in distress these days," he commented. "Score! Hey, do you need mouth to mouth resuscitation?"

"SLAP!"

"Ow."

Beelzemon immediately pounced the hunter and started beating the crap out Wiley like a punch bag. Wiley screamed and shouted with pain and tried to escape but Beelzemon just pulled him back into the fight and continued punching.

"You son of dingo! You get pleasure off of hunting my fellow Digimon kind?!" Beelzemon asked.

"So what?!" Wiley asked.

"So what?! I'll show you 'so what'!" Beelzemon grabbed Wiley's rifle and snapped it in half and then lifted Wiley above his head as he tossed him to the ground and did the elbow slam on him.

"AHHHH!!"

"Here's a healthy serving of my can of whoop ass on ya!"

"CRUNCH!"

"AGH!"

"Oh yeah! Who's the toughest, roughest, fighting, biting, Digimon around??" Beelzemon said. "ME!!"

"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!! NO MORE! NO MORE!"

"I'm not even done you cowboy hick! This is my 'so what?!' attack on your behalf!"

"CRACK!"

"AHHHH!"

"POW!"

"EEEEEEEECK!"

"KICK!"

"OOOOOOOH GAWD! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Wiley started scrambling out from behind the bushes and barely held on to what was left of his hat and pants and ran away screaming. Beelzemon got out of the bushes a bit ruffled up but still heated up on trying to beat up Wiley.

Beelzemon adjusted his dark mask and straightened his jacket. "Where's that high horse cowboy of a jackass, huh?! Hunting us Digimon? I'll hunt HIM instead!" He pulled out both of his double barrel guns and ran after the cowboy shooting him. "Human hunting season has just open! Oh yeah, baby!"

"This is worse than riding on a bucking bull and being chased by it at the rodeo!" Wiley screamed.

########################################################################

"Oh man . . . This party is making me dizzy, huh?" said Matt, holding his sore head. "I can't perform on stage feeling like this. Guess I _will_ have to let the Gotsumon sing. Even if it is 'rock and roll', hehehe."

"Yeah, that's why party people decided to make a—*hic*!" Tai replied.

"A bar? Yeah, hey bartender! Another Taquila, baby!" Agumon ordered.

The bartender girl went to pick up Agumon's glass and shook up another drink and poured it for Agumon. "Here ya go."

"Thankie lady," Agumon sighed, as the bartender left to go to the other side. Agumon's tired eyes wandered around and followed the bartender's behind. The bar was lit with candles and lanterns at the moment since the power went out. Hopefully it'll be restored before some drunken person thinks the place is on fire and puts it out with his alcoholic drink.

"Hey, Tai . . ."

"Yeah, Agumon?"

"I think I'm starting to think humans are attractive . . ."

" . . . Good grief. There's too many weird problems in this world and party for me to think about," Tai groaned. "I'm getting a headache."

"Mmm, amen to that," Matt added.

"If you have a lot of headaches, it could be a sign that you have a brain tumor, ya know?" Agumon yawned.

". . . Gee, thank you so much for the extra weight on my mind. Now I'm gonna think I actually HAVE a tumor in my head," Tai sighed.

"Who can tell with that bushy hair of yours covering your head?" asked Matt.

"Hey . . ."

"*hic*!" Gabumon gulped down his drink and then fell off his stool seat.

"You think you have a headache? Hmhmhm, try bashing your head through thirty-eight walls and falling off the 2nd floor head first into the concrete."

"No, that's just stupidity with added insults to it," Tai replied to the voice. He looked down to the his right to see a large black bulk that was sulking and looking down into his empty shot glass as the mon sighed hard.

"BlackWarGreymon?" Izzy recognized.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked.

BlackWarGreymon sighed again heavily as he started tracing his claws on the edge of the glass. "I just wanted something, ya know? Something to quench this thirst for knowledge of my existence. My existence to fight. I'm not that dramatic, am I? I just want . . . ANSWERS!"

He then crushed his shot glass under his mighty fist with a thump that shook the counter as ice cubes jumped out of their glasses.

"My suffering is like a disease that gropes and spread through the mind and soul, poisoning me like venom," BlackWarGreymon described. "I cannot stand this tension and pressure on me as it weighs me down and crush me like an insignificant insect. My life is worth nothing except destruction and chaos wherever I go. I am doom to live a life of misery . . ."

"Uh . . . That's deep *hic*," Gabumon replied.

"My destiny is being played around and twisted by fate like a string with knots and loops here and there with no ending . . . I just want to end my SUFFERING!!"

"Then why don't you go jump off a bridge?" said Matt.

"Tried that, didn't work."

"Uhhhh, fight someone who can kick your butt?" said Agumon drunkenly.

"Did that and I can't find anyone to toss my frustration out without killing them in a single blow."

"Uh, didn't you die before?" said Tai. "I saw you get shot by Oikawa with that big blast into the stomach in one of the episodes so shouldn't you be dead?"

"Oh sure, but some ASS of an idiot just HAD to put me back together again and give me life!" BlackWarGreymon replied, as he banged on the counter. "Who do they think they are? God?! My destiny is an endless ring of suffering! I will never escape this!"

"Dude, you need a hobby," said Agumon.

"I suggest learning how to make sushi," said Gomamon. "Everyone LOVES sushi."

"I don't like sushi," Joe commented.

BlackWarGreymon sighed. "I need to go. Destiny awaits . . ."

BlackWarGreymon stood up and left the bar. Instead of going through the door, he opened a wall.

"CRUNCH! POW!"

" . . . Ya know, I think he really _is_ kind of dramatic," said Gomamon.

" . . . You 'think'? *hic*!" Tai hiccuped.

"You know what? This is a really pointless scene in the story so let's move on and see what maybe Davis and Yolei are doing on the rooftops," said Agumon.

"No, that's pointless too! Anything involving with Davis IS pointless," Gabumon hollered. "All he's doing now is recovering from a bloody nose on the roof of the mansion with Yolei leaving him to go find Ken."

"Oh."

"Now we don't have to worry about them," said Matt.

" . . . Let's check on Takato and the others."

########################################################################

"Good grief, I'm not use to running around in a dress," Rika complained.

"Well a dress wasn't really designed for running," Ryo chucked.

"No but Irish men wear skirts," Terriermon giggled. "Hehehehe!"

"They're properly called kilts, Terriermon," Henry corrected.

"Kilts. Skirts. Dress. They all open and flow high and low," Terriermon chuckled. "Fwahahahaha!"

" . . . Good grief," Henry sighed. "Must you laugh at your own jokes?"

"Man, how far is this hall? My tummy is getting hungry," Guilmon whined.

"But you just ate almost 3 whole buffet tables in a row a few minutes ago!" Takato reminded.

"But I'm hungry . . . I'm not going any further until I get FOOD!" Guilmon said selfishly.

"Aw, Guilmon, come on! I promise to give you food right after this," Takato replied. "I promise you peanut butter bread the size of a COW if you just keep going."

"Noooooooooo!" Guilmon whined. "I want food now!"

"No."

"Yes!"

No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"If I don't get food now, I'm gonna hold my breath!" Guilmon threatened.

" . . . What?" Takato didn't hear well. "Why?"

"It's a little kid thing," Henry explained. "Suzie does it all the time when we go shopping . . . If she doesn't get her candy, she goes mad on a tantrum and holds her breath in as a threat or she'll pass out."

"Does she ever succeed?" Jeri asked.

"No. Dad just ignores her and let her pass out on the floor and then prop her on to his should and tell the cashier person she's asleep before we leave," Henry replied. "It's actually funny if you think about it . . ."

" . . . You're dad is weird," replied Rika.

"Mmmmph . . ." Guilmon held his breath so long now that he started turning blue. Then he just fell over and passed out.

"Guilmon!" Takato reacted as he checked on Guilmon.

"He'll be okay," Henry assured. "Maybe a bit light-headed but he'll recover."

Takato just sighed in relief. "Oh Guilmon."

Suddenly the lights came back on in flash.

"Hm, someone must've forgotten to pay their electrical bill and now its back," said Leomon.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"What was that?!"

########################################################################

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Cyberdramon screamed.

"Good thing I found the back up sssourcesss for the lightsss," Sicknor cruelly chuckled. "Now back to thisss."

"Hey, what I said I didn't really mean it! Really!" Cyberdramon cried as he squirmed under the restraints. "Well . . . I guess this is good bye. *sniff*"

"There goes a brave mon," Tentomon sighed.

"Salute!" said Hawkmon.

Biyomon was confused. "To who? Him or his—!"

"Him."

"Oh."

As Sicknor was about to perform the operation, a loud banging on the dungeon door bust the hinges off and came Wiley running and crawling in almost rags of his cowboy clothes.

"Wiley, what'sss wrong?" Sicknor asked.

"It's coming! It's coming!" Wiley ranted deliriously.

"Who? What?" Sicknor asked.

Wiley tumbled and fell down the stair steps without breaking his neck and reached to Sicknor. Sicknor put his tools away and forgot about Cyberdramon. Cyberdramon sighed happily in relief. He prayed more again for being lucky.

"What happened to you?" Sicknor wondered.

"Well I was hunting and all when suddenly this monster leapt me from behind and started tearing me up! I fought and aimed my gun but he over powered me as he snapped my rifle into two!" Wiley told the story.

"Wow, what kind of Digimon is this?!" Sicknor wondered.

"ME!" Beelzemon came in with one of his guns in his hand. "All right, you #$%^&*@ put your hands in the air!! Who are you?! What are you?! And why have I suddenly end up in a dungeon??? Hm, reminds me of my eighteenth ex-girlfriend's house. Gothic-like castle home."

"Agh! It's him!" Wiley screamed in fear as he put his hands in the air.

"Ssstupid!! Your pantsss, you idiot!" Sicknor said in disgust.

"Huh?"

"Pull up your pantsss! Wear a belt!" Sicknor hissed.

"Oh, well my belt got torn up," Wiley said in embarrassment as he pulled his pants up.

"Hehehe." Beelzemon took out a torn up belt from behind his jacket and tossed it over to Wiley. "For a cowboy, you use a cheap leather belt. Pah!"

"Agh. My belt . . . Mamma gave that to me for my sixteenth birthday," Wiley said in shock. "I'll get you . . . !!"

"Tch . . ."

Wiley grabbed a tool off the table and tossed it in anger at Beelzemon. He just swung his arm to block it but the tool ricochet off his arm and hit all the way back to Sicknor. Sicknor moved aside as the tool hit the gun-like thing he was using on Cyberdramon at the table and it set it off! The thing shot out a red laser right between Cyberdramon's legs.

"EEEP!!" Cyberdramon squeaked.

"Whoa! That almost got him!" Patamon realized.

"Just when you think it's over for now, something surprise like that can almost burn it off," Hawkmon commented.

"Oooh, burn it off . . . That's a scary thought."

"Cyberdramon, is that you?" Beelzemon realized as something was strapped to the table.

"Meep," the dragon replied.

" . . . I take that as a yes. Sorry!" Beelzemon replied as he started refilling his gun with ammo. "Time to pump lead."

"Come back with fresssh new clothesss! I am NOT fighting along ssside with you if your pantsss are gonna keep falling off like that," Sicknor ordered. "I'll just . . . HaNdLe tHiSss."

"Fine." Wiley then ran off and went into another room of the dungeon.

Beelzemon loaded ammo into his gun and gave a warning shot that smoked at Sicknor's foot. He leapt from the top of the stairs to the bottom and was in a fighting stance with his gun aimed for Sicknor's head.

"Heh, any last words, goggle-nerd?" Beelzemon smirked.

"YeEsSs," Sicknor replied. "DOn'T uNdEreSTimAte A gOggLE-neRd LiKe mE . . . HehehEheHeHEhE!!"

"He's actually serious about that," said Palamon.

"Oh suuure. Whatever! I can take on some little geek who hangs around in a dungeon like that hunchbacked bell tower guy!" Beelzemon shouted over to them. "Now watch me as I blast his ass off with my high magnum gun!"

"Uh, Beelzemon . . ." Armadillomon pointed. "You should regret what you said."

"Why?"

"We've seen him go berserk mode on Cyberdramon when we annoyed him," Nehmon answered.

"Yes, and that was horrible," Bokomon nodded.

"Scary," Patamon_F added.

"What?"

"Gah! Agh! B-b-b-b-Beelzemon, behind y-you . . . !" Veemon warned.

"Huh?" Beelzemon turned back around to Sicknor but to find something else. "What the—Holy love monkey on a teeter-totter! What the heck?!"

Sicknor, the hunched back armored man with oxygen tubes running through his weak body, was suddenly replaced with a new person, er, monster . . . Now there was a large red skinned humanoid monster with teeth like knives and yellow beady eyes. Steam was surprisingly streaming through from his body and his armor was seemingly to start melting off little by little.

"KhEhEHeHeHehEhEhE!!" Sicknor laughed sinisterly. "YoU cANnoT dEFeaT Me!!"

"All right, this is going to be a bit more difficult than I thought." Beelzemon fired his gun at Sicknor but it didn't even penetrate the steaming hot skin. "What?! All right you red-neck monster, I'll kick your ass then!"

Beelzemon charged at Sicknor and gave him a side-kick into the face. That barely phased the monster so Beelzemon launched his fist between the monster's eyes. It squirmed a little bit but grabbed Beelzemon by the boots and tossed him right into the sides of the stairs.

"Ow! That smarts," Beelzemon twitched. "Man, what happened to me? I can usually kick ass as easy as getting a girl to my house on my first try! I'm getting too old."

"Do yOU hAve aNy LasSst wOrDsSS??" Sicknor cackled. "GaHahAhAHaha!!"

"Yeah, I do," Beelzemon replied. "With a hot breath like that of yours and a steaming hot body, I have two suggestions that I can put into four words: BREATH MINT AND DEODERANT!!"

"GrRrRrRrRrRrRrRr . . . RaGh!" Sicknor grabbed Beelzemon by the throat and crushed him across the wall next to the other captives.

"Hello, Beelzemon!" Nehmon waved. "Nice view isn't it?"

'_Oh boy, at a time like this, what should I say?_' Beelzemon thought. "Oh yeah, HELP! HELP! HELP!"

Suddenly a voiced shouted from the doorway. "Cyberdramon! Are you there?!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly the cavalry arrived (but not on horses). Takato and the others came rushing in through the broken doors and saw the scene. "What the heck is going on?"

"Oh man, Takato, it's you buddy! Hey, help your old *gack* Uncle Beelze here, please?" Beelzemon choked.

Takato was confused. "Uncle Beelze?"

"I think the oxygen in his brain is lacking at the moment," Renamon explained.

"WhO ArE yOu?!?" Sicknor ordered.

"Here to rescue Cyberdramon, you monster!" Ryo answered. "Cyberdramon, answer me! Are you all right over there?"

" . . . Meep . . ." 

"DoN't bOtHeR tHeM! ThEy'lL sOOn bE yOuR maIN CuIsIne foR DInneR!!" Sicknor laughed crazily.

"Wait a minute, you're the one who's been kidnapping Digimon and trying to eat them?" Henry figured it out.

"So WhAT?!"

"I swear, that's all these guys answer," Beelzemon replied. "Gagh!"

"Hey, pick someone your own size or bigger!" Guilmon replied. "Whooo, still dizzy."

Takato rolled his eyes. "Get him, Guilmon!"

"Yeah!" Guilmon charged at the red monster. "Guilmon Digivolve to . . . Growlmon!"

Growlmon leapt on to the large red monster and start gnawing on Sicknor's arm like a pitbull. "Grrrrrr!"

"Come on, we gotta rescue the other Digimon down here," Leomon roared.

Everyone rushed down the steps and into battle, but Rika went slowly with Renamon watching her by her side. "I-am-not-use-to-wearing-a-dress-or high-heels, dammit!!"

"Jeri is able to at least," Renamon mentioned.

"Yeah well, I don't wear dresses," she said. "I wear jeans."

Henry and Terriermon rescued the captive Digimon while Ryo and Jeri with Leomon helped free Cyberdramon off the steel table. "Cyberdramon, are you all right?"

"Fine . . . Thanks," was all Cyberdramon can reply.

"Sure, what are best friends for?" Ryo replied.

Cyberdramon thought hard in that bloodlust mind of his. "Ummmm, to stab in the back and eat them later?"

". . . No."

"Oh, okay."

"He must still be in shock," said Leomon.

"As long as he's safe, let's move him out of here," Ryo stated.

"Yeah, Growlmon! Knock him down! To a left! To a right! Uppercut!" Takato cheered and coached him.

Growlmon was tossed to the right and the wall gave away under his dino-weight. "Ow. I think I'm okay."

"Alright, minor setback but come on and fight!" Takato continued.

"A'ight you Digimon, this way out of here! Move it! Move it!" Beelzemon was rallying all the captive Digimon out to the exit.

"Oy! Where's my meat, Sicknor! I have no Digimon to marinate at the moment and I'm ready!" the Chef Cook asked as he came running in from a different door. The large belly man was stunned to see Sicknor in his monstrous look and fighting with a dinosaur along with all the captive Digimon gone. "Agh! Where's my meat? They've escaped!"

"Huh? Oh, so you're the cook, huh? So I suppose this Sicknor bub is just your flunky?" Beelzemon taunted.

"Noo, he is an employee like me," Chef Cook answered. "We are hired."

"By WHO?"

"What's it to you?"

"Sheesh, what is it with humans and minding their own business?! Someone just give me an answer," Beelzemon shouted to no one in particular.

The Chef Cook then took out his butcher knife and tossed it right at Beelzemon's head. Beelzemon luckily moved to the side before it made a permanent space into his skull and brains. Beelzemon lunged at the Chef Cook and started beating the crap out of him too just like the way he did to Wiley a moment ago.

"CRUSH!"

"MUSH!"

"BUSH!"

"BASH!"

"Sheesh, you're so blubbery I can't eve punch you properly to hear a crunching noise of bones!" Beelzemon complained.

Rika finally made to the bottom of the stairs and was satisfied because she was able to get down all by herself without falling in a dress. "Phew! I made it! Now to kick some butt!"

"Rika, come on! We're going back up the stairs. Let Takato and Growlmon handle this," Henry hurried.

"What?! But I just got here, in high-heels!" Rika complained.

"Well you might wanna run now because Growlmon is going to fall on us!" Henry grabbed Rika by the arm and pulled her up the stairs with everyone else right before Growlmon collapsed.

"Come on guys! We need to go upstairs and warn the others about this operation scam," Jeri cried out.

All the Digimon and Tamers except Takato with Growlmon and Beelzemon left the dungeon to head back to the others. Hopefully Growlmon and Beelzemon can buy some time against a red monster and a Chef Cook.

" . . . Ow. I need food."

"Aww, come on Guilmon! Up! Up! Up! Wakie! Wakie! Now!" Takato shouted as he came running over to him. "Come on!"

Beelzemon finished making almost mince meat out of the Chef Cook but got bored of him and tossed the chubby man to the side. "All right, where's that cowboy hick so I can kick his butt again and put him out of his misery . . ."

"BANG!"

Beelzemon's foot would've had a hole in his boots if he took that step. He pinpointed where the shot came from and it was from behind the overturned table. "There you are!"

"You demon! Stay away!" Wiley shouted. He finally got new attires and a rifle and was back in the game as he shot rounds after rounds at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon pulled out his guns and shot multiple rounds at Wiley. The blast of each shot from Beelzemon's gun blew away holes in the defense of that steel table. Wiley had to move away and run off to the side and shoot again.

"You can run but you can't hide! Ha!" Suddenly Beelzemon clicked on his gun trigger to see no bullets coming out. "What? No! Uh-oh . . . Ack!"

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Beelzemon ducked, dodged, jumped, leapt, hopped, skipped, rolled, and hid finally behind a broken piece of the brick wall. He was extremely lucky to be still alive. (A/N: And doesn't this remind you of Trigun episode? Hehe) But when he checked over himself to see if he had any wounds, he pulled off his jacket and noticed it was bullet eaten with dozens of holes. "This was my favorite jacket!"

"Hahahaha," Wiley laughed. "What are you gonna do now with no more bullets? Guess I'll be pumping lead into you!"

Beelzemon checked through his pockets and pouches one last time to see he no longer had any ammo left. He then checked his other gun on his leg but it was out too. Guess this was the end for him.

Beelzemon tossed the jacket away, and thought long and hard. "All right, you've been in worse situations before, right Beelze ol' buddy? Great, I'm talking to myself and I never TALKED to myself."

"As a gentleman, unlike you, with honor, I will allow you to surrender right now with both hands up in the air with your guns out loose," Wiley proposed. "Do you accept?"

"No I will not accept! No wait, I will! No I won't! No, I will! Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes!" Beelzemon was in a conflict with himself in the moment as he punched in some sense into his head. "Ow! Dang that smarts."

"I'll give you to a count of three to come on out and surrender. One . . . Two . . ." Wiley counted. "Two and one fourth . . . Two and a half . . . Two and three fourth . . ."

Beelzemon stood up from the rubble with both hands in the air and his guns hanging from his index fingers with both barrels opened.

"Ah, so you finally decided to surrender," Wiley smiled.

"No actually . . . I decided that I gun-to-gun shooting isn't fun anymore so how about a gun-to-your-head COMBAT!"

"BONK!"

Beelzemon tossed both his guns right into Wiley's forehead knocking him out in a flash. Beelzemon ran over and picked up his guns and sheathed them. "Ha! Oh yeah baby, who's the best around here?! Well it ain't defiantly you, cowboy! Man I'm so cool!"

Beelzemon then did his victory dance.

########################################################################

__

A/N: Okay, so this chapter didn't have much comedy in it except action in last part mostly but in the next one it should have more funnies because that's when I'm gonna let hell go loose and after that I think should be the last chapter. Okay, review and suggestions if any you guys! Later. ^_^


	8. Let Loose

****

The Digimon Reunion

########################################################################

****

Disclaimer: Refer to Ch. 1 or 2 to see . . .

****

A/N: Still got some more to go. Enjoy!

Summary: A whole cast reunion of the members of Digimon from Season 1 through 4! We all miss them but now, they return as together! Hope Cyberdramon doesn't start another revolution like the last time at a party . . . ;;;

########################################################################

****

Chapter Eight: "Let Loose"

Beelzemon ran over to the knocked out Wiley and picked up his guns. He reloaded his guns with Wiley's ammo and rattled them. "All right, that's my baby."

"You're quite intelligent vor a Digimon."

"What? Well, yeah I guess but you see--" Beelzemon turned around to see where that voice belonged to. "Whoa, Mama! HELLO!"

Meanwhile, Growlmon faced off with Sicknor . . . But not much changed.

"Grrrrraaaaarrrgghhh!" Growlmon roared.

"SLAM!"

"BwaHaHaHaHaHa!!" the monstrous Sicknor laughed.

It was the third time Growlmon got his face slammed into the brick wall, leaving dents and holes in them. Growlmon withdrew his head out and shook the spinning stars and bird off his head. "Owie . . ." he rubbed his head.

"Come on Growlmon! You can do it!" Takato cheered. "That may have been your fiftieth knockdown but hang in there! Come on, use your head! Think!"

" . . . Use my head? Hmmm . . . Oooh! I gotcha!" Growlmon understood. Growlmon patted his head and snorted out hot steam from his nose as he prepared like a mad charging bull.

"HeHeHeHeHe!! WhAt arE yOu goNNa do nOw, wEaKlInG???" Sicknor asked.

Growlmon then did a full _head_ on charge like the bull he's trying to be right into Sicknor in the gut, ramming him right through not one, not two, but three brick walls as they slowly fell like rain.

"GrAAAgH!" Sicknor cried in pain.

"How do you like my head-butt? Ha!" Growlmon bragged, tossing the ugly brute to side with his horns. "Takato! Takato! Did you see me??"

"Alright, Growlmon! That's using your head!" Takato yelled. "Although not what I had in mind, but it works."

Growlmon clapped his claws together in joy and went back to pouncing Sicknor.

Okay, back to Beelzemon and the pretty lady.

Beelzemon gave a long wolfish whistle and hollered at the sight of the beauty in front of him. A supermodel-like woman with long flowing blonde hair and a slender figure was standing there innocently in a scarlet red dress. She seemed to tease at Beelzemon with that large flapping fan of hers she was holding as she fluttered her eyes.

Beelzemon drooled at the sight like a puppy and a bone. "I think I'm in love . . ."

"A Digimon vat expresses luv? Pah! No such thing . . ." the woman spat at with a heavy accent.

Beelzemon like a love-struck fool, rushed to her side and hugged her leg. "Did anyone ever say you're gorgeous?"

"Ov course I am! Too bad I can't say the same vor you, Digimon," the lady cruelly replied and kicked him off. "Don't ve touching me, you vil'thy monster."

"Hey, I'm a pretty handsome mon here, okay?" Beelzemon stood up. He brushed the dirt off himself, stroke his hair back with his hand, cleaned the dirt off his face, then popped a mint in his mouth. He slid to her side and put his arm around her. "So . . . Seeing anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"The man you just knocked out. He's my husband!"

"That bitch?! Oh, I'm so sorry for you! Hey, why don'tcha divorce him and we can go to the back and grrrrrrrraaaaaawwwllll! If you know what I mean," Beelzemon flirted horribly. "Hehe."

" . . . I shall kill you," she said.

"Give me a kiss, sugar baby!" Beelzemon wooed.

"KRACK!"

Beelzemon was sent flying right past Takato into the wall and slid limply to the ground. "Oooooooh, wow what a kisser . . . !"

The woman was irritated by that jerk, Beelzemon, and started walking over to his body with her fan flared out. She picked Beelzemon up with one arm amazingly and pressed him against the wall. "I vill kill you now. You vill even have the honor ov having your head mounted to my husband's wall in the trophy room vy me, Leblanc!"

"Baby, lend me some sugar -- I am your neighbor. I know you have some because you are so damn SWEET!" Beelzemon wooed again. "Hm, that's actually a good 'Hit On A Girl Phrase'."

"Beelzemon, you do realized you're about to get creamed by her and that giant fan?!" Takato warned.

"Boy, shut up! The adults are talking here!" Beelzemon shouted, blinded by love and lust of this lady. "So, playing rough? Where were we . . ."

Growlmon continued battling Sicknor in a Godzilla vs. King Kong-like battle, knocking each other into walls and toppling them and then sinking their teeth or claws into each other. It would've been an excellent movie if there was some popcorn to eat and a bunch of Japanese people running around screaming their head off saying "Godzilla is attacking Tokyo!!"

Sicknor back-handed Growlmon to the ground and kicked him like a soccer ball into the wall. Growlmon crumpled into a ball before getting up. He was getting a lot of roughs and bumps all over and one of his eyes were swelling up. "Owie . . . I have a big boo-boo again."

"Growlmon! Are you alright, boy?" Takato called to him. "You gotta get up and attack."

"Popeye has his spinach but Growlmon has his peanut butter," Guilmon said, giving an analogy.

Sicknor was moving towards Growlmon and was readying himself to give a final blow that should surely pierce through with his claws. "HeHeHeHe . . . I'll BE sURe to mAKe thIS a QUIck KILL!!"

Growlmon slowly got up, rubbed his head and suddenly felt a rushing wave to his system. "Mmmmmmm, me so sleepy tired now . . ."

"I'lL gIVe yoU an EteRnal rESt!!"

"Good night."

Then Growlmon fell over on to Sicknor with a body slam that smashed him through the floor. "NoOOooOOoooo!!!"

"BOOM!"

You see, even though Sicknor transformed into a large giant-ugly-melting-steaming-piece of something he still isn't as tall as Growlmon nor was he bright enough to know to get out of the way of a slowly crumpling body of something larger than you. Out of the dust and smoke, Sicknor was defeated by the heavy weight of Growlmon and couldn't get up at all except struggle his head from left to right. "ThIS caNNot be!!"

"Oh yes it can," said Takato as he ran up to Sicknor's head and kicked him in the temple and knocked him out. "K.O.! You did it Growlmon! You defeated him!"

"Zzz . . . Yipee . . . zzZ." Then Growlmon reverted back to his Guilmon form.

"Oh come on Guilmon, we gotta save Beelzemon!" Takato woke him up and dragged him off of Sicknor.

"Give me a kiss, babe," Beelzemon continued smooching his lips towards her.

"Ugh, I'll slice your throat now and end this vor all ov us," said Leblanc as she readied herself for a finishing strike.

Takato swung Guilmon around and threw the large red Digimon right at Leblanc and knocked her clutch off of Beelzemon.

"Isaiah! Oof!" LeBlanc fell her side and her fan was knocked out of her hand and slid across the floor.

"What's the--? Takato! Guilmon! Ya'll are idiots! I was hitting on that girl! Go find your own women to hit on!" Beelzemon shouted, grabbing Guilmon by the shoulders.

Takato grabbed the both of them by the hand and lead them out of the dungeon. "Okay more zipping, less lipping and let's get out of here."

"Come back here so I may murder you, you Digimon!" LeBlanc screamed as she got up and chased Beelzemon.

The three of them ran out of the dungeon quickly and was back up in the mansion with everyone else. Takato and Guilmon locked the door behind them while Beelzemon seem heart broken from being ripped away from that lady. Rika, Ryo, and Henry ran up to Takato and asked how did it go.

"Well, I got good news and bad news," Takato replied.

"What's the bad news?" asked Henry.

"Well, I think they're still after us and we have a crazed woman who wants to murder Beelzemon."

"Don't all women who date Beelzemon do?" Rika retorted.

"And the good news . . . ?" Ryo wondered.

"Good news? Ummm, gee, I forgot, why did I even said I had good news?" Takato replied meekly.

Everyone fell over on the floor feeling pale at the moment. --;; (We're all gonna die," said Terriermon.)

"Someone dial 911 and get the cops to arrest these lunatics who's trying to eat us! They're cannibals!!" Hawkmon yelled wildly as he flew over their heads in a circle.

"Not a problem, I got a cell phone!" Beelzemon took out and showed. "Um, hey guys, what's the number for 911?"

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

Everyone stood in a eerie silence of fear of what they just heard.

" . . . . . . Oh my god we're all gonna die by the hands of cannibals and the stupidity of Beelzemon and the number 911!!" Terriermon yelled. "It's 9-1-1, Beelzemon! 9-1-1-! Even Calumon knows that!!"

"Give me that!" Hawkmon frantically took from Beelzemon's hand and started dialing the number. "Hello?"

"Hello, you've dialed 4-1-1 and have reached the information line. How may I help you?"

"Agh! Wrong number! Wrong number! Damn these feather fingers I have!" Hawkmon screamed.

The door they locked behind them started to shake as the other side was being breeched. "They're coming! They're here!"

Cyberdramon looked around and took out a chair and put it under the doorknob and stuck it there. Along with pulling a couple of bookshelves, desks, and even a buffet table with Calumon on there eating. "That should hold them. Now scatter like cockroaches!!"

"Oops, almost forgot you, Calumon," Jeri said quickly as she ran off.

"BAM!"

The door was leveled down and furniture was blasted away leaving nothing to stand in there way. LeBlanc paced out madly with her fan along with the Chef Cook following behind with his butcher knife and Wiley holding his head where the butt of the gum hit him. "Vhere are they? All you spread out and don't let them git away! Ve don't vant le boss to vind out ve lost half the main course. Vhere es Sicknor?"

Sicknor came crawling towards the group, now a small pale human size like before with green armor, and breathing heavily. "I-I'm, here . . ."

They all spread out and left to go find the Digimon that have escaped and the rescuers.

########################################################################

"Okay, we're inside now," said Leader of the 3 member band of burglars. "What's that noise?"

There was shaking rattling noise somewhere nearby. The Third burglar held his legs. "Sorry, my knees are shaking."

"Don't tell me you're freezing up now," said the Blonde burglar.

" . . . Maybe."

They were back inside the mansion and were snooping around for what they had needed. Then they saw the sickly looking man, Sicknor running around through the hallways.

"Hey, guys! Look! It's that's weird guy!" the Third burglar pointed out.

"Let's follow him."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm the leader, dumb-butt."

"Man, why are we even in this story? We have no purpose!"

"Hm, we'll probably get killed off in the next chapter," the Blonde intruded into the conversation.

"What?! Us! The WTB? Never! We will rise into glory and be the greatest thieves there are!" the Leader glorified.

"Uh-huh . . . And by the way, what does WTB stand for?" the Third burglar wondered.

"Um, ya know, I actually forgot."

" . . ."

"This may come as a cliché said in ALL Digimon fanfics but I have a bad feeling about the next chapter."

########################################################################

"Where are you, little monsters? I know you're in here . . ." said the Chef Cook as he searched through his kitchen. Renamon and Rika, Patamon, PatamonF, Armadillomon, Veemon, and Hawkmon ran into the kitchen and hid in one of the many hiding places you can find in there. Cabinets, pantry, oven, bread box, under the sink, shelves, and even in the fridge.

"This is the worst situation to be in when you're in a dress this tight," Rika complained once more, hiding behind a counter out of view with Renamon.

"Rika, shush!" Renamon hushed, putting a finger to her lips.

"Brrrrrrr! It was a good idea to think of hiding in the fridge at first but once you're in here, brrr!" Armadillomon shivered next to a whole turkey and a large plate of Jell-O.

"He won't see us if we pretend to be salt and pepper shakers, right?" said Patamon, standing very still next to PatamonF.

"So what are we? Am I the salt or the pepper shaker?" asked PatamonF.

"Veemon, what are you doing? This is no time to eat!" Hawkmon said in a scolding whispered to Veemon's ear.

"I'm sorry! I'm afraid for my own life now but I'm not gonna die on an empty stomach," Veemon replied, opening a can of refried beans with his claw while they hid in the pantry.

The Chef Cook heard the can being etched opened with something coming from the pantry. "Hmmmmm? Oh-ho! You must be in the pantry . . ."

"Ah, Veemon! He found us!" Hawkmon whimpered as he scrambled. He lift the top lid of a large flour jar and jumped in there. Veemon dumped the can of beans into his mouth, jumped into another jar and hid in there too like Hawkmon. He didn't look at what the jar was labeled but the inside content contained something white, sticky and sweet.

The Chef Cook opened the door to the pantry and immediately started his search with one hand holding the knife. "Hmmmm, I know you're in here so come out wherever you are . . ."

He noticed the freshly opened can of refried beans on the ground and finally started lifting each lid of jars he suspected them to be hiding in. Lifting up the lid to the rice jar he didn't see anything in there and shut it again even after rummaging through it with his knife. Hawkmon gave a sigh of relief as he let go of his grip on the bottom of the lid. It was a good place to cling on and hide. Wonder if Veemon figured it out?

The Chef then looked through the sugar jar and when he rummaged through the contents of it with his knife, giggles emitted from it as if it was being tickled. "Ah-ha! I've found you!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

Veemon popped right out of the sugar jar and bumped through the shelves above him knocking and breaking everything off and burying the Cook in can foods and jars. "Hahahahaha! That tickled! That tickled! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!"

"Quick Veemon! Run!" Hawkmon screamed as he ran out of the pantry.

The Cook burst out from under the pile of knocked over can foods and stuff and rampaged out! "I'll slice and dice you all when I see you, birdie! I'll fry you in a thick sauce of gravy and cheese!"

"I like the sound of cheese but what kind of cheese is it?" Armadillomon asked, popping out of the fridge. Knives were thrown at the side of his face and he quickly knew he shouldn't have given away his position. "Oops! Bye-bye!" and jumped out of the fridge with a sausage link tangled around him. "Everyone run away!!"

"Oh-no you don't!" The Cook ran around the kitchen chasing after Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

"Help! Help! Renamon! Rika! Be a good time to rescue us again!" Hawkmon shrieked as he tail feathers were being plucked off him in mid-air by the mad Chef.

"FWUMP! FWUMP! FWUMP!"

Chopsticks flew across the kitchen at the Chef Cook and pinned his hat to the wall. "What? Me favorite cook hat!"

"Be happy I'm not using my Diamond Storm to pin you! Chopsticks are a bit harder to throw," Renamon assured as she threw rains of chopsticks.

The Cook and his preys were about to pass around the counter when Rika stood up from behind with a large flat frying pan and slapped it right into Chef's face with mighty gong as he fell on his back and lied still, knocked out cold. "Sorry about being a bit late. It's so hard to move around in a dress, dammit."

"Better keep the frying pan so we can hit the others," Renamon suggested. "Frying pans are such great weapons to use against others. Especially on thick-headed people."

"Ooooooh,headache! Hidinginajarofsugarisdefiantlynotgood!Nope!Nope!NowI'mfeelingallhappyandhyper," Veemon said real fast, hyped up on sugar, as he held his head with red stuff smothered over his side.

Hawkmon turned around and saw the blue mon but was covered in-- "Blood! Veemon! You're bleeding! You're bleeding! Oh my, I've-I've . . . Never seen so much . . . Ugh."

Hawkmon fainted from the sight of seeing blood on Veemon and fell out of the air into Renamon's arms.

Armadillomon sniffed Veemon and licked the suppose blood off his face and smacked his lips. "MmmmmmMMMMmmmm! Ketchup! Too bad it ain't Heinz Ketchup but this cheap kind isn't that bad."

Veemon cleaned his face off by licking the ketchup off. "Yumyumyumyum!"

The Cook gave off a groan and they all decided it's best to leave while they still can. Rika made sure the Cook wouldn't find them any time soon and dragged him into the pantry, got Renamon and the others to tie him up with the sausage links and gag him with a tomato in his mouth, and finally gave the guy a couple of whacks to the head with the frying pan for good measure.

"That' should hold him," Rika smiled.

Veemon almost forgot that he left Davis on the roof of the mansion and rushed out. "Agh!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!IleftDavisontheroof!Davisontheroof!Davisontheroof!Withabike!Ohno!!!"

" . . . Did you catch anything what he said?" Rika wondered.

"Something about Davis, roof, and bike. I can already tell that's not good when you add it together," said Renamon.

"Obviously."

########################################################################

"Davis, are you sure this is actually a good idea?" Yolei wondered.

Davis had the plank of wood sticking out off the roof above the pool, Christmas lights to lit the runway, and a large megaphone in one hand while the other hand was holding on to the bike he was on.

"Davis, exactly what are you trying to prove this time with your scheme?" Yolei asked sternly. "Don't tell me you're trying to 'defy god and gravity' with this like last time, are you?"

Davis turned to her to give a cheeky grin. "Just watch me. Soon, I'll be the number one Digidestine in the world for my bravery--"

"--don'tcha mean stupidity?"

"--and when news hear about what I'm gonna do, they write about me for weeks and soon girls will crawling all over me!" Davis grinned from ear to ear.

Yolei's jaw hung out. "Oh my god you're doing all this just to get girls all over you? Why?! Urgh, boys are so stupid!"

"Oh yeah! Instead of all over T.K.! That Gilligan-Island-hat-wearing little snot is so not cooler than me you see! You just watch me smooth this over like whip cream." Davis grinned broadly. He flicked on the megaphone and tapped it a couple of times. "Okay, is this on? 1, 2, 3! Testing! All right then . . ."

Yolei just slapped herself in the forehead, almost ashamed to be actually acquainted and friends with this idiot. "Oy vey."

Davis turned forward and looked down among the people below him. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! MY NAME IS DAVIS MOTIMIYA AND I AM A DIGIDESTINE!"

"Davis Motimiya? Who's he?" a blonde girl asked.

"Is he the genius?" a black hair girl randomly asked.

"No that would either be Izzy or Ken," said another.

"Ken is hot but his brother is so cool!" shouted a small girl.

"Is he the short Digidestine with a Digimon called Armadillomon?" the girl next to her wondered.

"No, that's Cody! Aww, he's so kawaii! I think Davis Motimiya is that blonde hair kid with the white fisherman's hat and wears a long sleeve with shorts," said a girl with braids. "He has such a good taste in fashion."

"No that's T.K.!" another girl shouted. "T.K. wears the fisherman's hat!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! T.K.!! We love you!!" shouted a large group of fangirls holding a sign that said so too. "We love you! We love you! We love you!"

"T.K.! T.K.! T.K.!"

"T.K.?! Did somebody say 'T.K.'?? Where is he?! Sign my ass T.K.!!!" another girl screamed holding a marker.

--;; Davis from up above had a grim and tired look. " . . . You see, Yolei? This is why I have to do this."

"I actually pity you for once," Yolei replied. "Wait-- I _actually_ pity you?! Did I just say that?! Oh my god!" She then smack herself hard in the forehead. "Bad Yolei! Bad! Bad!"

Davis resumed his task. "AHEM! DAVIS MOTIMIYA IS THE STAR AND LEADER WITH GOGGLES! I'M THE ALL-STAR SUPER SOCCER PLAYER AND HAS THE BEST TASTE IN FASHION . . . Better than T.K. I can tell you that for sure."

"Davis? The goggle-head? Him?! He's the dorkiest person they ever put on the show!" a girl shouted.

"Has a nice jacket but I dunno about the hair . . . Too bad it isn't big like Tai's," said another.

"Veemon deserves a partner that's better than this Davis person!" a girl yelled.

"Get off the roof, Davis Motimiya! We want T.K.!!" the group of girls shouted. "T.K.! T.K.! T.K.!"

"T.K.!! Sign my ass, please!!" that same girl squealed. "AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!"

--;; Davis sighed again and resumed. "WILL YA'LL JUST SHUT THE HECK UP?!?! I'M TRYING TO MAKE A STATEMENT HERE! NOT RAISE A RALLEY ABOUT T.K.!! Unless it's to throw him off a cliff or cause any bruises to his face or so."

"BOOOOOO!! GET OFF THE ROOF! GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!!" all the girls below shouted. They started throwing cans and trash at him but it barely touched him.

"HA! YA MISS ME WITH YOUR WEAK GIRLY ARM THROW!! NYAH! NYAH! THHBBBBBBBBT!!!" Davis taunted them and giving a silly face to boot. Then he stopped doing that when a large black boot did a direct hit to his nose making a contact. It came from a rather tall muscular girl who was brandishing a finger sign to him that wasn't appropriate but Davis couldn't see through the twirling birds and stars around his head. " . . . OW . . . I'M SO GONNA KILL THAT BOY WHO DID THAT . . ."

"Well #$% you Davis! I'm a girl and I'm not afraid to throw my other boot at you!" the scary girl threatened as she pulled her other boot off.

"Oh for heaven's sake! I'll do one good deed for an idiot and that's it," Yolei sighed. She grabbed the megaphone from his hand and shouted through it. "ATTENTION ALL GIRLS! ATTETION ALL GIRLS! IS THERE A NEWS REPORTER IN THIS CROWD?!"

"AYE!" shouted one reporter for the _Tokyo Headline_.

"WELL, SIR, YOU'RE GONNA GET A BIG STORY SCOOP OUT OF THIS! THIS IS DAVIS MOTIMIYA AND HE'S ABOUT TO PERFORM THE AMAZING STUNT OF THE CENTURY FOR ALL OF YOU! HERE HE IS ON A BIKE BRANDISHING HIS GLOVES AND GOGGLES READY TO LEAP OFF THIS ROOF AND ONTO . . . UM . . . ONTO . . . Davis, did you plan to land in the pool on the concrete?" Yolei wondered.

Once Davis got the boot off his face and cracked his nose back to it's right position he answered, "Pool," and strapped his goggles over his eyes.

"That's a surprise unlike last time when you did head first into the wall --AND IS GONNA LEAP OFF THIS ROOF AND INTO THE POOL EVERYONE!! GIVE HIM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE, FOR THE AMAZING DAVIS MOTIMIYA!"

This time cheers actually emitted from the crowd below and even shouts of "We love you Davis" was heard.

"Er . . . . Thanks Yolei b-but how'd ya do it?" Davis asked.

"It's just my charm and intelligence," Yolei simply replied.

"Whatever."

"Now go get them."

Davis prepared for this moment as he readied the bike, flexed his fingers, shook the uneasy feeling off of him, and pedaled off the plank and was gonna make a leap into the pool and to his desti-

"DAVIS!DAVIS!DAVIS!WEGOTTATALK!WEGOTTATALK!" Veemon shouted from behind him. "THERE'SABIGSCARYMANINGREENWHO'STRYINGTO KILLUSALL!!BIGSCARYMAN!DAVIS!DAVIS!DAVIS!"

"Wha?!" Davis' concentration broke.

"Davis! Look out!" Yolei shouted.

"Huh?" Davis then realized that the bike was slowly rolling off the plank and his foot slipped off the pedals and he was diving right into the pool. "Agh! What?! What?! Shit! Shit!"

Down, down, down, he went. He didn't pedal hard enough so he just dropped right off the plank and was flipping through air without a helmet nor a butt cap to protect him with the bike under him. "Agh! No! No! No! No! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"KER-SPLASH!"

Davis had just performed the most amazing stunt of the century all right. Jumped off a 2 story mansion, on a bike, no protection except for a trade make goggles, and into a pool to do a--

"BELLY FLOP!! Whoooo! Way ta go Davis!" a group of fans screamed and doing the wave.

Lying sprawled out like in an "X" formation he belly flopped face first and was in the pool amazing still alive (we think). He sank slowly after floating for a while until fans jumped in and pulled him out. "All right Davis!" Yolei grinned. "Now I need to go make a phone call for the ambulance . . ."

"Whooo!Davisdidit!Davisdidit!Wheeee!" Veemon screamed, still hyped up on sugar.

"Davis! Davis! Davis! Davis!" the crowd cheered.

"Davis! Sign my ass!! Please! Aaaaaaaiiiiiiieee!!" the same girl squealed.

The only thing that ran through Davis' mind was, '_Hehe, dude, I rock . . . But man, the girls are gonna be hitting on me tonight!_'

"CRASH!"  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
"CRACK!"

"That's it bitch! I'll rip that pretty face off of your head and shove it all the way up your--!!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Agh! Blood! Call the police!!"

Davis swerved his head towards the mansion to see shadows of figures moving around in the mansion frantically all over with shouts of terror. "What the heck is going on in there?"

Davis immediately jumped off and pushed his way through the crowd as he ran to the mansion. Veemon followed promptly after him and jumped off the roof and into the water and climbed out. "Sugar!Sugar!Sugar!"

########################################################################

"Come here little Digimon . . . I know you're in here," Wiley hollered out. "Come out and be a good little monster and show yourself."

Takato and Guilmon, Calumon, Palamon, Biyomon, and Tentomon were all hiding in the master bedroom under the bed, in the closet, and even on top of the bed's canopy. Not making even a single sound, they watched from behind where they hid of Wiley's snooping.

Carrying his new rifle, he slowly peeked trough everything. "Come on, I just wanna be friends with you and maybe even introduce you to my friend here," patting the rifle.

"Calumon hold still before the bad man comes and shoots you," Guilmon shushed, holding the small Digimon in his claws in the closet.

"But I'm still hungry!" Calumon whispered loudly.

"After eating almost three full buffet tables with Guilmon? You're a bottomless pit like he is," Takato replied softly.

Calumon saw through the creak in the door of Wiley moving around but saw in another corner than made his eyes widen to the size of tennis balls. It was a mini-fridge and it was shining like gold or diamonds in front of his eyes and that's when he started to run and get loose. He popped out of Guilmon's grip and started making a run for it to the mini-fridge, singing.

"Mini-Fridge! Mini-Fridge! Shining like gold I just wanna hold! I know there's something sweet because it's making me run on my chubby little feet! Wheeeeeeeeee! Mini-Fridge! Mini-Fridge!"

"Huh?" Wiley turned around to see something dart between his feet, run under the bed ("Ow! Calumon what are you doing?!" shrieked Palamon), out from under the bed, and dive towards the Mini-Fridge and opening it. "Food! Food! Food is good! Yummy, yummy, yummy, in my tummy!"

"Oi! What's that little thing?!" Wiley asked in bewilderment.

"Oh no! Calumon is gonna get killed!" said Takato in shock.

Wiley immediately cocked his rifle and aimed for a part of Calumon that was sticking out of the Mini-Fridge. Guilmon mustered his courage and leapt out of the closet like a raptor on to Wiley's back and pulling his head back to disarray his aim. "Guess who? It's Guilmon to the rescue!"

"Oi! What the--?!"

"BOOM!"

A hole was blasted in the side of the wall and went straight through. It sounded like someone screamed but it was over quickly as Guilmon subdued the hunter by getting on his shoulders and head locking him into a noogie on the head. "Noogie! Noogie! Noogie!"

"BOOM!"

"POW!"

"BAM!"

The man was a happy trigger hunter as he shot randomly while blinded into the ceiling and all around him. It hit a vacuum in the closet near Takato's head, blew a hole through the top of the canopy where Biyomon and Tentomon hid ("He almost shot my leg off!" Tentomon yelled), and even hit through the bed where Palamon hid ("My flower!" Palamon screamed).

Guilmon heavily licked both his index claw and stuck them into Wiley's ear. "Wet Willy time!"

"Oi! Not the Wet Willy!"

Takato took his chance and dodged out of the closet and behind the bed. Palamon, Tentomon, and Biyomon scrambled crazily avoiding being shot while Calumon just continued eating out of the mini-fridge. Guilmon then whipped Wiley to the ground and jumped on the man's back and started to hold his arms. "Takato! I got him! I got him! I got--"

"KICK!"

Wiley had back-kick him in the head and knocked the red Digimon off of his back and into a wall. Wiley stood up, and picked up his rifle ready to blast a hole in the Digimon's head. "Nighty-night you--"

"BONK!"

"You're defiantly not gonna take away my friend!" Takato attacked. He leapt from behind the bed and bonked the hunter out cold with a bed-pan he found under the bed. Takato finally realized what he was holding and dropped it. "Ugh, can't believe I touched that . . . Okay, let's run."

########################################################################

Bokomon, Nehmon, Jeri, Leomon, Henry, and Terriermon were being pursued in the hallways by Sicknor. For a sick weirdo guy in armor, he runs fast. They turned many corners and climbed many stairs up and down just so they can lose him but they were quickly losing their breath and this freak looks like he can keep going even though he was wheezing like a bag-pipe instrument.

"If I keep running any longer my legs are gonna fall off!" Bokomon complained.

"Well if I keep running anymore my ears will!" Nehmon hooted.

Leomon was carrying Jeri while running so that was all cool and stuff but Henry was having a difficult time with the back-seat driver on his head.

"Faster! Faster! Turn left! Up those stairs! Right! Okay, maybe down those stairs," Terriermon ordered while he gripped Henry's hair. "Agh! Wall! Wall! Sheesh, don't you know how to run?"

"What am I-- Your horse?!" Henry said exasperatingly through clenched teeth.

"Well now if you were I'll have to put a rein around you along with a saddle and then wear a cowboy hat and some butt less chaps with a pistol and call myself Mr. Hi-ho Cowboy the Fastest Shooter of the West and ride you into the sunset," Terriermon sarcastically added. "Oh yeah, and call you Mr. Pwetty Pants #2."

" . . . ."

"I knew that would shut you up, Mr. Pwetty Pants #2."

"Butt less . . . chaps . . . ?" Henry slowly retorted, feeling a bitter taste from saying that.

"It was a joke," Terriermon replied.

" . . ."

########################################################################

Tai and Matt were both drowning themselves in sake at the bar along with their Digimon.

"Hm, quiet party huh?" said Tai.

"Yep," Matt replied.

"BURP" Agumon and Gabumon belched.

"Mine was louder."

"No it wasn't."

########################################################################

__

A/N: Okay I'm cutting off the story here for now. Yes, yes, I know. It'll update sometime soon . . . I'm slow and getting lazy . . . --;; A lot. But that's because I've been working on some other stuff like my comics. It's slowly coming along and posting on the net but it's getting there. If you wanna take a look, it's . Okay, I'm releasing the next chapter soon because I've already written half of it and I thought if I cut the chapters in half, that would mean more updates. Yay! Review please!


	9. Less Lip & More Zip!

****

The Digimon Reunion

########################################################################

Disclaimer: Refer to Ch. 1 or 2 to see . . .

A/N: Jeez, summer is taking it's toll on my mind. So bored . . . At least I got fanfics and comics to do. ;;

Summary: A whole cast reunion of the members of Digimon from Season 1 through 4! We all miss them but now, they return as together! Hope Cyberdramon doesn't start another revolution like the last time at a party . . . ;;;

########################################################################

Chapter Nine: "Less Lip & More Zip!"

Beelzemon was running through the crowd of guests with Ryo and Cyberdramon tagging along with him. They had to conceal themselves from that mad woman Leblanc before she finds them and hacks Beelzemon's head off with that giant fan of hers! This isn't the first time Beelzemon was threatened by a woman to get something chopped off of him . . . Beelzemon was tripping and lunging through the crowd when he happens to appear in front one particular group.

"Hey guys! It's Beelzemon! He's back!" Puppetmon shouted to the others.

"Yeah, and fully clothed too! Hahaha," Myothismon laughed.

"Haha, thought that was _very_ funny to leave me behind the house in the bushes in my birthday suit while you guys run off with my clothes?!" said Beelzemon, putting both hands on his hips.

"Oh yes, it got us liven up all right!" LadyDevimon giggled.

"Could've had the decency to at least leave my clothes in one pile," said Beelzemon. "I had to run around the whole perimeter looking for my clothes! I probably mentally scarred about a dozen until I finally found my pants! But for some reason I haven't found my boxers . . ."

"I have them," said Etemon, as he held up the white boxers with hearts on them. Like the monkey he is, he wore it on his head. "Nice boxers, baby."

"Give me that!" Beelzemon snatched back his underwear and stuffed it away into his pants. "Should've took a picture. It'll **_last_** longer!"

"But like you said, it'll scar people when they see it," Devimon evilly chuckled.

"Heh, yeah laugh it up you piece of crap you little . . ."

"Beelzemon, come on! We gotta hide somewhere now," Ryo said in a warning tone. "Move it before you lose something when that woman comes by and finds you!"

"Oh right," Beelzemon remembered, as he was about to turn around and follow Ryo. He then came back to face Myothismon and said, "I'll be back for you and your little bats too . . ."

"Oooooh, I'm so scared!" Myothismon quivered and laughed. "What are you gonna do? Mentally scar us?"

"CRACK!"

"CRASH!"

Myothismon's head was now stuck in the ceiling while he wiggled and struggled up in the air. Beelzemon was rubbing his sore fist from performing that powerful uppercut on the bloody vampire. "Ooooh, that smarts But damn was it worth it!" he grinned toothily. "So, anyone wanna knuckle sandwich?"

All the other dark and evil Digimon backed away in fear of Beelzemon's wrath. "Ha! thought so! I'm king of ALL of you! Bow to me and my mighty--Gah!"

"Okay, let's go!" Cyberdramon grabbed Beelzemon and threw the demon over his shoulders and followed Ryo through the crowd trying to look inconspicuous as possible . . . If it is possible when you're a dragon carrying a demon on your shoulders.

"Hey! They were about to face my mighty wrath you galoot!" said Beelzemon. "I was gonna be king of the evil digimon!"

"Suuuuure you were," Cyberdramon grunted sarcastically.

"That monst'r is somevhere 'ere," Leblanc looked over the crowd while atop the stairs. "Vhere iz he . . ."

She then spotted a large black dragon running through the crowd with a man on his shoulders following a young boy. She then recognized the man as Beelzemon and she immediately got her anger back together. "Ah, there you are, my little canary . . ."

She pulled her arm back with the fan in her grip and was ready to throw it like a large boomerang. She wind her arm and the fan swooshed through the air and above people's heads at Beelzemon.

"Agh! Incoming giant fan! Duck!" Beelzemon said in alarm.

Ryo jumped to the floors and so did Cyberdramon, crushing Beelzemon's face with his weight ("Ow! Not the face!") while the guests and Digimon around them did so too.

"Dear lord we're all gonna die!!!" a Garbagemon screamed.

"That's what they all say," said a Gorillamon.

"Aaah!" Beelzemon screamed. "Hey, let me down, will ya, bud? I'll settle this score then."

"How?" Cyberdramon asked.

"I dunno. I'll, uh, improvise! Yeah! Improvise!"

"Your funeral but we're jumping in when we think we should . . ."

Beelzemon pulled out of Cyberdramon's grasped and took a fighting stance, ready to fight the lady. Leblanc came running up finally and it was a showdown. All the guests around them thought this was part of the entertainment of the party. They watched intently, waiting for one of them to make a move.

"Okay, lady, let ask you one thing before I beat the crap out of you," Beelzemon growled.

"And what iz dat, you Digimon?" she asked.

Beelzemon took a deep breathe before asking this question. " . . . Are you a woman?"

"What?"

"Are you a woman?"

"What iz it are joo azking??" she asked, enraged by Beelzemon's question.

"Well, just to be sure 'cause I don't wanna hit a girl and all . . ." Beelzemon replied, scratching the back of his neck. "Were you a man and had a sex-change? I'm just wondering because if you did, that be a whole different story and I would be pounding you to the ground now."

"Beelzemon, chivalry is pretty much dead," Cyberdramon called out from the side-lines. "Knock her off on her ass!"

"CRASH!"

"BOOM!"

"CRACK!"

"Whoa, I didn't know you can do that," Ryo said in disbelief. "Think he's okay?"

"Are you kidding? He kissed the tarmac big time!" Cyberdramon pointed out. "Beelzemon wake up!"

Beelzemon was face down on the ground with his face and body imprinting the floor. Before that, Beelzemon was about to charge in and slash with his claws when he suddenly realized his whole body was lifted, a leg swiftly heel-dropped him on the back, he was thrown into the wall, and landed on the ground with a crack when she up sided him with her fan like a police baton into the jaw as he laid there on the ground dazed.

"I taste . . . blood. Wait a minnit, she made me bleed!" Beelzemon snarled. "No one makes Beelzemon bleeds."

"Uh-oh."

"That's it bitch! I'll rip that pretty face off of your head and shove it all the way up your--!!"

"CRACK! SWOOSH!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Agh! Blood! Call the police!"

"Ooooh, another knuckle sandwich for the lady, huh? You want some more of this? Huh?!" Beelzemon managed to squeaked through the throbbing pain clenched between his teeth. He had throw another knuckle sandwich that night and now it smarts. Leblanc was tossed into the buffet table and was covered in red all over her face.

Cyberdramon came and picked up Beelzemon to his feet. "You really knocked her off her butt! She's bleeding on the face like heck."

"No, Beelzemon just knocked her into the hot dog buffet table. I think that's chili along with ketchup on her face," Ryo thought.

Leblanc was rousing again, holding her head in dizziness as she managed to get off the table. "Oh, that monst'r! He shall pay for zis! My dress iz dry clean on'y!"

"Come on, let's make a run for it!" Ryo ordered.

########################################################################

In the huge entertainment room, all was quiet and still and not a single peep was heard. Watching Gatomon play all night on Dance Dance Revolution had gotten boring and they fell asleep. Even Suzie with her abundance of energy has finally drained. Lopmon slept next to her and waited.

"Great, everyone is taking a cat nap," Gatomon sighed. "How can you sleep during a party in a mansion like this? Oh well, I'm gonna go find Kari."

These guys need to get out more often and go see what's happening around them. Like finding out what happened between the two heart broken lovers in a certain closet . . . cough If you readers can remember that far.

########################################################################

"Arukenimon, please! Let me give you a kiss . . . " Mummymon smooched. "Pretty please . . . ?"

"No," she stated.

"Awww, why not?! I love you so much I'll prove my love to you," Mummymon insisted. "What'll make you love me?"

"You jumping off a cliff face first without a bungee cord," Arukenimon replied. "That would really turn me on."

"Ooh! Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Mummymon grinned heartily as he ran off to find a cliff.

"If I knew he was this dumb I would've said that a long time ago. Hmm, I'm bored now. I'll go steal candy from a baby now."

Oops, not these two. My bad. _These_ two on the next line after this.

########################################################################

"Kari! I'm sorry! I said I'm sorry! I didn't know!" TK apologized for the hundredth time. "I meant to kiss you!"

"But you enjoyed that girl kissing you I bet," she hissed, marching away.

"No I didn't! Kari I would've NEVER kissed her if I had seen who it was I was kissing! It's Willis' fault for bringing that girl and--"

"No! I'm not forgiving you! Do I have to get someone else to say that?" Kari glared. She suddenly pulled Cody out of nowhere (it can only happen in a story like this) and placed him right between her and TK. "Cody, tell TK I've broken up with him."

"What? You two are breaking up?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Sorry TK, I guess I should cancel on that engagement ring plan," Cody shrugged.

"Make sure to cancel the Bachelor's party too," TK slid it in.

"Whatever."

"Ah-ha! You are going behind my back!" Kari jumped to the conclusion. "I knew it!"

"No it's not like that! But-but-but--!"

"No, TK! We're through."

"But-but-but-!"

"Go away!"

"No I'm not leaving," TK stubbornly insisted, moving closer to her and wrapping his arm around Kari in a romantical hug. "I love you too m--"

"TK . . ."

"Yes?"

"I . . . know you love me . . . but . . ."

"Yes, Kari? I'll do anything to make it up for you . . . I love you . . ."

"POW!"

"Ow . . ."

"You may love me but I don't love you anymore! Understand? No means no!" Kari yelled. "Ugh, all boys are jerks! You lecher!!"

"Agh, Kari! Why'd you do that for . . . !!?" TK gasped, as he lapsed to the floor clutching his stomach as his eyes watered a bit. "Man, my dad was really right about how love hurts . . . Ow."

"Hey you guys!" Davis swung by. Rounding a corner with Yolei and Veemon trailing him, he walked upon the two quarreling lovers. Kari had her back to TK and he was looking desperate to say something while curled in a fetal position on the ground. "Score! Did you two break up?"

TK turned his head towards the goggle-head leader. " . . . Not in your life, Davis."

"He's lying," Kari huffed. "Davis, I love you! TK's a jerk."

Davis mind was reeling all this information into his head. '_Them two fighting? They broke up? Kari actually said out loud she LOVES me?! Whoa, I think I may have died when I jumped off the roof instead of landing in the pool because this is unreal!_'

Davis shook his hands. "Look, this is so out of character for both of you! Especially in a fanfic like this too! And of course, I must be getting out of character to _want_ you two to get back together. You two need to kiss and make up like in those happy ending stor-!"

Kari pulled Davis into a kissed and was holding his head close. This shocked everyone around them. Even Veemon had his jaws hanging from his mouth. "Is Kari gonna swallow him or what?'

'_Hello! This is TOTALLY real! What the hell was I thinking before thinking this was unreal?_' Davis pondered in his head.

"Where's my Kenipoo to see this and learn something?" Yolei huffed. She suddenly and mysteriously pulled Ken out of nowhere just like Kari did with Cody. "Where have you been during this party?"

"Somewhere."

"Whatever. Just watch and learn from this! It's totally better than my soap operas," Yolei insisted. "And tell Davis stop smooching on Kari and get Kari and TK back together!"

"Yolei, I may be a genius but I'm no miracle worker," Ken replied. "They'll come back together sooner or later in time."

"Well it'll be sooner once you get Davis out of that lip lock with Kari," Yolei reminded him. "Kari is totally emotionally distressed and now Davis is taking the advantage."

"I think that's sort of the other way around," Veemon figured it out. "Davis just happened to be lucky to be around on the corner here and see them."

Davis pushed Kari away and gasped for air. "Wow, so that's how it feels to kiss. My head feels light . . ."

"That's nothing new," Yolei remarked.

"Kari . . ." TK said one more time.

"TK," Kari said sternly again, readying her fist.

"Please, not again, but hear me out first," TK said quickly, shielding his stomach just in case.

Kari let her hands down and decided to let TK have his say before she slaps him.

"Kari, from the first day I met you as kids, I knew there was something special about you. You were so kind and innocent. You helped others and believed in the goodness in others no matter what. You were always there for me or others when we needed someone to lean on. You're angelic and you can light the hope in others so easily with a smile. I really love you and that's why I'm pouring this all out from my heart. If I said anything like this about another girl, nothing can compare to this of what I have to say about you. You're the most wonderful girl a guy can have and that's why I still love you and I'm sorry to ever hurt you like that . . ."

Kari seemed speechless and the rage in her against TK seemed to be extinguished completely. She stood there just looking at him while he just smiled solemnly.

"Kari . . . I love you."

"Pfffft! That's such a cliché!" said Davis. "I think it's said too often it's overrated! Booooo!"

It was a tense love scene with such melodrama that Davis ruined the moment. Yolei put her fist on his head. "Davis shut up! I'm watching a movie!"

"So will you forgive me?" TK asked again.

Kari nodded. "Alright, I forgive you and I'm sorry for my behavior."

Then they kissed and made up. Davis was in the background making extreme disgusted sounds as he coughed, hacked, and sounded like he was dying.

"They should put warning up signs that says 'Extreme mushiness ahead. Please take an air sick bag'!" Davis gagged.

"I thought you enjoyed kissing, Davis," Veemon stated.

"Only if it's me and cuties," Davis replied.

Veemon then bounced towards Davis and landed a big smooch on Davis' lips. "Mmmmmwah! What about me? I'm cute!"

"Ptt! Ugh! Ack! Tbbbbbppt! Oh, yuck! Dammit Veemon no!" Davis gasped and groaned as he turned on to his stomach. "I think I'm gonna barf."

"I had garlic and liver. I'm sorry."

########################################################################

They ran away from the scene and into another room of the mansion where the party was being held. The bar.

Ryo dived behind the drink bar with Cyberdramon behind him and threw Beelzemon over regardless if he lands on his face. "Ow! Can you handle me a little bit nicer at least?"

"Excuse me, no customers behind the bar," said the miss who was handing out drinks.

"Not like we're take any free beers," Beelzemon stated. "He's a minor, he's a dragon, and I'm . . . Yeah, I'm just a booze drinking drunk with a gun . . . Ooh, is that whiskey over there?"

The woman slapped his hand away from the bottle and kicked him aside as she went along her business. "You can hide but don't touch anything."

"Thank you," Ryo nodded. "It's like babysitting all over again . . . Except the baby talks and curses like a bitch."

"Hey I don't talk a lot," Beelzemon replied. "I just like to hear myself speak."

"She's coming," Cyberdramon warned as he hid.

Leblanc ran into the bar and searched around in frustration for Beelzemon and growled. "Vhere are joo Digimon? Come here zo I may murder joo!"

"BURP!"

"CRACK!"

She heard glass shatter behind her and looked. Behind the bar counter, empty bottles of alcohol were being tosses away as glugs and gulps are heard along with glasses shattering and customers dodging them. "Hmmm? Oh."

"Beelzemon! Stop drinking all that alcohol! It's not good to drink that much at a time like this," Ryo snapped at him, as he tried to catch all the bottles he threw away.

"Shaddup boy . . . hic Mmmmmm ya know, that's some gooooooooooooooooooooooooood whiskey and scotch . . ." Beelzemon replied with a drunk's smile. "Hmm, want some?"

" . . . Beelzemon, give me the bottle and no one gets hurt," Ryo calmly ordered him.

"hic NEVA!"

"CRACK!"

"Son of a-!" Ryo yipped. "My head! Why'd you crack that bottle over my head?!"

"Eep! Ryo!" Cyberdramon squeaked.

"I found joo, luvs!" Leblanc sprung on them looking over the counter.

"'Ello pretty lady . . . hic" Beelzemon waved. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzuuuup?!?!?!"

"Disgusting vil'thy Digimon," Leblanc spat as she backed away from them and left with a grin.

Ryo was aching in the head too much to wonder why Leblanc had just found them and not murder Beelzemon yet. "Oh man, I think I got a concussion or something."

"Here, have some whiskey! It'll make you feel better," Beelzemon offered. "Alcohol makes the world go roooooooooooooound . . . !! hic"

Leblanc had backed away from the bar counter and withdrew her fan up to her face, glaring at the bar where some of the customers sat drunkenly. "All ov joo drunks! Move or **be** moved now!"

"Matt, did you order a stripper?" Tai asked.

"What? No," Matt replied, slightly repulsed by that question. "Why?"

"Then who she?" Tai pointed.

"All you, vil'th move aside!" Leblanc said one last time but no one took her seriously as they continued drinking. "I _said_ 'move aside'!"

A wolfish whistle was sounded from a corner of the bar by Ogremon. "Hello lady! Want me to buy a drink for ya?"

"I warned them," she sighed. Suddenly she pulled out five daggers from her hands and spread them out like her fan. Then she immediately went on to the offense as she tossed them but these weren't ordinary shurikens. They explode on contact. And she had plenty of them with her too. Now all the customers scattered like roaches. Cyberdramon peeked over from under the counter a little just in time to know what was going. "CRAP!"

Explosions and fire erupted around everywhere in the bar room.

"Agh!"

"Eep!"

"Run away!"

"Scream!"

"No! No! Not the alcohol! Save the alcohol!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"..."

" . . . I think it's over . . ." Cyberdramon simply replied.

"You think? hic" Beelzemon asked bluntly.

The whole bar room was cleared of stools, chairs, and tables when the explosion shattered and burned them all leaving only smelted and charred scraps left. Even the counter was gone and now revealed the two Digimon and boy hiding there. They were fear-struck by that barrage of exploding shurikens except Beelzemon who just sat there happily chugging down the scotch.

"Mmmmmm ahhh," Beelzemon chirped. "Hm, it's empty," he shook the bottle.

"Dat'll be jor last bottle now vhen I get my handz on--"

Cyberdramon picked up Ryo and Beelzemon and was about to run away when Leblanc tossed out a whole swarm of shurikens at Cyberdramon as explosions followed him like a train cart. "Oh I'm so gonna see my psychiatrist after this!" Cyberdramon shouted. "I'm never trusting a human woman anymore!"

"Yeah well I'm gonna report child abuse for this," Ryo sorely added while rubbing his head.

"And me I'm gonna go to a beer factory after this!" Beelzemon replied. "Wheee!"

" . . . Sober for six months and now he gives it all up," Cyberdramon sighed. "There be no living with him after this ever again."

"I kill joo Digimon! Now!" Leblanc screeched.

########################################################################

"ALL RIGHT, TIME FOR A GAME OF FRISBEE, DIGIMON STYLE!! KAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kimeramon cackled. He grabbed Beowolfmon and swung him around before he tossed the light warrior over a hundred feet across the front lawn of the mansion and into the metal gates, getting his head now stuck in between. Agunimon followed his lead and was tossed into the gates too.

"This was so not in the contract I signed with my manager before I decided to be on this show . . ." Beowolfmon growled, popping his head out of the bars of the gate. "I'll sue the TV station for this!"

"YOU TWO HUNGRY YET?!" Kimeramon asked. "I'LL INVITE YA'LL TO DINNER!! HAHAHA!"

"To dinner or _as _dinner?" Beowolfmon snarled.

Agunimon hoisted his bearings back and had to think of a strategy on overcoming this monster of an opponent. "Okay dude, we need a plan. Think, think, think . . . Oh I got it! Plan A: We do a full on head charge with a war cry to startle him like Xena the warrior princess."

"No," Beowolfmon said firmly before struggling his head out. "Bad idea."

"Okay, Plan B: We sneak up behind him and give him a tail wedgie!" Agunimon brainstormed.

"No," Beowolfmon repeated himself. "Too big."

"Fine, Plan C: We dress up as girl Digimon and he won't know it's us and we can get back inside the mansion safe and sound," Agunimon thought of again.

" . . . There's no way am I wearing a dress," the light warrior bluntly and firmly stated.

"Well you can probably fool him as a girl with that long ponytail of yours as your human self," Agunimon scoffed. "Growl."

" . . . Hell no."

"Fine . . . If you can't agree on ANY of _my_ plans, lets hear one of your _own_ plans," said Agunimon in an annoyed tone. "Just ignore me, the _leader_ who saved our butts so many times, and follow you this time. The selfish bitchy moody one."

"Well, I'll have to demonstrate it," Beowolfmon sheepishly smiled.

"Demonstrate it?"

"Yeah, like so."

Next thing Agunimon knew was that he was flying across the sky at Kimeramon at 70 mph and smacked right into his helmet like a bug. With a sickening smack followed by a screechy sliding noise as he peeled off and plopped on the ground, he groaned. "Sure, Plan D: Toss me at Kimeramon as a distraction regardless of me breaking any bones along the process."

Kimeramon then grabbed Agunimon, sniffed him a couple of times, and then slurped him up and swallowed him. "THAT WAS GOOD EATING! COMPLIMENTS TO THE CHEF!"

"Yeah, say it to my mamma," Agunimon grumbled in the pitch darkness of the stomach. "Stupid Koji and his plans . . . grumble, grumble, grumble . . . Now I'm in the belly of the beast!"

"Okay, this is a good moment to attack him," Beowolfmon grinned. He then made a full on charge at lightning speed towards Kimeramon from behind. He crouched before he made a high jump over the brute with a flip landing. As a warrior he must follow the Hero's Code of Honor and that's to vanquish the evil beast and bring peace back to this land. Rescue the damsels in distress and stand up for the little people and to uphold justice . . . But what's a warrior without a weapon?

"Shit, a dumbass warrior! I don't have a sword anymore! What the heck?!" Beowolfmon remembered. "Crap! Okay, I'll just have to fight without a sword. . ."

Beowolfmon then skid down the side of Kimeramon's face to his eyes and poked the creature in the jelly of his eyeballs.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! My eyes! My beautiful golden eyes! You poked them!!" Kimeramon bellowed in pain and stomped around.

Agunimon was still in the pit of the stomach and was just sloshing around along with the other bilges and gunk Kimeramon had swallowed. "This sucks!"

Beowolfmon then warmed up by rotating his shoulders and rubbing his right arm. "Agunimon I'm coming for ya!"

"Which way? There are two ways you can come and get me!" shouted Agunimon through the belly walls of Kimeramon. "The front door or the _back_ door in here?! I don't prefer the _back_ door!"

Beowolfmon concentrated all his strength and pulled his right fist back as he launched it up into Kimeramon's stomach, with tremendous force that it knocked Kimeramon's stomach up. Kimeramon then turned over and started choking and hacking as Agunimon was forced out through his mouth along with the acidic bilges too.

"EWWWW . . ." Kimeramon spat and coughed.

"Ewwww . . ." Agunimon said too. "I'll kill Koji for this!"

"Kill me later but let's run inside now!" Beowolfmon whisked Agunimon off his feet and ran towards the mansion's front doors. He knocked the two doors in and tossed Agunimon off his shoulders while he slammed the doors closed for good. "Okay, we're safe! Phew! Remind me to never do that again without a sword. 'cause then I resolve to using my fists and it hurts!"

Agunimon shook the gunk and bilges off of him like a wet dog, getting it all over the guests and digimon. "Oh yeah that was a nice bath, Koji. Real good plan. All hail the great Beowolfmon. Well just forget about me while I'm in the stomach of Kimeramon's!"

"Ya know I could've left you in there and not helped you," Beowolfmon reminded.

"I don't need your help!" Agunimon stubbornly replied. "I'll use the back door if I had to . . . If I brought gloves and a nose plug."

"So how was it Beowolfmon? Did you negotiate with the bigger Digimon?" Kouichi asked.

"Uh, you can say that," Beowolfmon replied. "Azulongmon put up a good fight but somehow Agunimon got him and the other Digimon Sovereigns to come together next Friday for sushi and barbeque."

Tai, Matt, Gabumon, and Agumon came running towards them covered in dust and trailing a smoke behind them from an explosion.

"Wherever you four go, you seem to be running away from something," Agunimon noticed.

"That pretty much goes for all of us here," Matt coughed, brushing off the soot on his shoulders.

"You know, I think this party is gonna be warming up soon right about now," Gabumon thought. "You know, a climax in a story . . . In the end, we're all gonna die."

"He's still high on just sniffing the fumes of the bar," Matt warned. "We're not gonna die. Well, us cute bishonen guys aren't for sure."

"Good, I'll be alive," J.P. smiled.

"Um, you're not exactly bishonen material," Tommy poked.

"Hey, some girls like the chubby brave guys like me," J.P. scowled. "I'm buff."

"If you take the brave part out of that, I'd believe you."

The front doors suddenly started shaking as the doors were being forced opened.

"Oh boy, they're rousing up again," Zoe sighed.

Agunimon got up and ran to the door to hold it back. He then took a coat hanger pole and shoved it through the door handles to hold them out and shoved many heavy furniture against the doors. He piled book cases, desks, tables, and even threw in Monzaemon to hold it. "There, they'll never come in!"

"Uh, you sure?" J.P. asked.

The door stopped pulsing and the noises outside seem to stop and settle down. Gabumon looked out the window and his eyes bulged out as he ran away from the window. The whole front windows and walls of the mansion was bashed in leaving only the front door intact and standing as the larger Digimon started stomping through the crowd of guests and terrorizing everyone.

"Raaaaarrr!! Run you little people! Run!" Tyrannomon bellowed.

"Grrrraaaarrgghhh! Fear me! I'm Godzilla's cousin! Hahaha!!" a DarkTyrannomon laughed.

The Tyrannomon next to him bonked him on the head. "Idiot. It's only funny if I say it. Not you."

More and more larger Digimon stomped and piled in past the Digidestines and ignoring them while they swallowed more of their guests.

Beowolfmon sighed and rubbed his temples. "Agunimon you never learn . . . These guys don't _use_ doors!"

Agunimon thought for a moment before saying, " . . . Oh yeah."

"Yeah . . ." Beowolfmon nodded.

"They use the back door!"

"That's not my point!"

"They go through the chimney like Santa?"

"No! How stupid can you be?! Kimeramon must've swallowed your brain or something! I can't believe I follow you around as a lackey part of a group lead by you!"

"Hey . . . I happen to be the coolest Digidestine leader out of all the seasons! I wore a hat and goggles combined."

"Don't push your luck, ya newbie," Tai muttered. "Let's just hope you don't wind up as another Davis idiot."

Beowolfmon sighed. " . . . . I need a drink."

"Minors aren't allowed to drink!"

"Except us bishonens," Matt coughed.

"Who can tell if I'm a minor when I'm Beowolfmon? Martini on the rocks please! Heavy on the alcohol!" he called out.

Too late, the bartender got slurped up by Kimeramon.

"Shit. Who's bartending now?"

Agumon sighed, and decided he should find the guy in charge of the mansion and pulled Tai with him. The owner who kicked Tai in the knee and sent him bawling to the floor along with his butler. Maybe something will make sense around here. Gabumon tailed him singing something while waddling. "hic ♪ Oh I wish I was a Oscar Wiener so everybody would love me! ♪ hic Is that right?"

########################################################################

Mimi was whining how quiet this party is. Obviously she hasn't gone to the right places of the mansion to encounter the fun the others are facing. Sora followed her along with a male escort, Joe, to follow and protect and along with Izzy too since they were the only sober Digidestines around. Although Joe is sort of a coward in his own way so it was useless and stupid to ask him anyway in the first place to follow. They decided to go off and look for Biyomon, Tentomon, and Palamon but no such luck while upstairs with a flashlight and Gomamon to lighten the mood.

"Then I said 'If that van's a rockin', don't come a knockin'!' but did he listen? Noooooo, and after he did, the doctor said he mentally scarred himself and now he's blind when he first opened the back of that van's door," Gomamon retold the story. "Watching someone doing that can really scar you for good."

"Gomamon, enough with the jokes please," Joe hushed him. "This isn't such a great time to tell jokes when we're lurking in the dark with a flashlight in a big giant mansion and having no idea what's behind the next corner."

"Well I hope it's Palamon," Mimi whimpered, holding onto Sora's shoulder and looking around alarmingly.

"Joe, you're a guy so you have to be brave," Sora stated. "That's why we asked you to come."

"Yeah right," Joe scoffed.

"Okay, we could've asked the others but it seems like Tai and Matt are off for Happy Hour and for some reason I can't find any of the other Digidestines," Sora mentioned. "I wonder where they all can be . . . Maybe we'll bump into them up here on this floor."

"What about Kazu and Kenta?" Mimi remembered.

"Oh yeah, them. They talk to much and they got their hands tied up at the moment," Sora remembered. "I also think they're gonna be sued by that reporter . . ."

FLASHBACK

A reporter was interviewing with Kazu and Kenta about their movie acting career and how they faced off in the face of adventure and horror.

"So, tell me Mr. Shioda, how was it like to receive your first Digimon here, Guardromon?" the female reporter asked.

"Oh it was great. Guardromon is the best buddy you can have! Have you seen him face off against Beelzemon in episode 36 'The Battle Within'? His Guardian Barrage knocked right into Beelzemon's face good!" Kazu gloated as he slapped against Guardromon's back.

"But in that episode, it mainly focused on Gallantmon and Beelzemon's battle against each other of morals and perspective of justice and punishment," the female reporter remembered.

"Yeah, but we're good for a cameo because we rock!" Kazu bragged on again and again.

"So how's your love-life if I may so ask?" the reporter wanted to know.

"Well . . . I have been having this crush on one particular girl . . ."

"Oh, and who might that be?" she asks.

"You."

"Don't flatter me, boy. You're only thirteen years old and I'm . . . . . . . ."

"Yes?"

"I don't have to tell you my real age, boy. So anything about your love life?"

"In episode 37 'No Mon Is An Island', I clearly remembered Kazu being accompanied by two sad girls," Guardromon stated. "I was there."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Oh-no," Kazu smacked his head with his palm. "Not this."

FLASHBACK

"Man, two sad girls . . ." Kazu whined, seeing that he had to watch over the sniffling Suzie and depressed Jeri.

"Hey, Kazu!" Kenta huffed, hoping the girls didn't hear him say that about them.

"Mmmm . . . I haven't even started dating! I gotta deal with two sad girls!" Kazu complained.

"Once you start dating I'm sure you'll make lots of girls sad!" Guardromon comforted.

"WHAT?!"

"Well . . ."

"Will you just go watch Suzie?"

"Fine . . . Humans are so confusing . . ."

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Uh-huh, excellent," the reporter wrote down.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You're not gonna exactly write that down, are ya?" Kazu worried.

"No."

"Phew! Good."

"I'll stretch it first and exaggerate it beyond what your friend told me and it'll sell big news for the papers," she answered. "I can see it now . . . The headline: '_Digimon: Kazu Dates Depress Girls Only - Happy Girls Are A Turn Off_'. How's that for a title?"

"WHAT?!" Kazu jumped. "HECK NO! That'll take away all my fan girl!!"

"If you _had_ any in the first place," Kenta snickered.

"Well you don't either, four-eyes!" Kazu bonked his friend on the head.

Now, I have a question for you MarineAngemon," the reporter now asked the pink flyer. "You have no nostrils. How do you smell?"

"Awful. Trust me, I live with him. He farts more than a man who just ate ten bean burritos," Kenta replied. "And it's horrible when he forgets about his potty training."

"Hm!" MarineAngemon nodded. "Right!"

"Interesting . . ." the reporter nodded along. They weren't exactly great interviewing material but maybe if she stretches it, it can make a good headline. "Well, I'll be leaving now to interview the other Digidestines and their Digi-- AGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The reporter slipped on her back and landed with a thud and was sprawled on the floor. "Oh, I think I broke my neck! Ow! . . . What's that smell?"

Everyone realized what she slipped on and why it smelled so horrible. "MarineAngemon . . ."

The little Digimon looked innocently. "What? I didn't make a mess."

FLASHBACK ENDS

Sora sighed, "Well, we can always 'black' mail her by releasing BlackWarGreymon on her."

"Hm, that's odd," Izzy muttered.

"What is it, Izzy?" Mimi wondered.

Izzy had his Pineapple laptop out and was making quick typing sounds as he pulled up a screen showing a map of the floor they were on in the mansion. "We're right here. Those four blue blinking lights."

"I see," Joe confirmed. "So what's so odd?"

"Well about --[a few more quick typing sounds]-- thirty meters away from us due west in our direction, there's --[more quick typing sounds]-- six other glowing dots running along with one behind it heading towards our direction in exactly --[a click of the spacebar]-- 63 seconds."

"Wow, they're running pretty fast," Joe noticed. "Wonder why?"

Mimi gasped. "Could it be Palamon?! Oh I hope so!!"

Izzy then typed again. "Gomamon, you scout around the corner there and tell me who it is. My laptop can only indicate heat traces of the bodies but that's it. It'll be safer if you go first."

"Why me?"

"I said so. Move it."

"Okay," Gomamon replied. "Why do they always send the white mon to go first in these horror stories? It's just not fair."

"Gomamon stop making racist jokes and this isn't a horror story," Joe lectured. "It's a comedy."

"Pfft! That's what they all say before they get hack and slashed by the murderer," Gomamon grumbled as he waddled away behind the corner. Izzy searched more on his laptop while the two girls leaned over his shoulders to get a better look and Joe watched along too. Suddenly on the screen, six more dots joined them a few doors down and now it was a dozen dots being chased by one dot and having another one following too. Oh wait, now three dots just appeared on screen.

"This is getting weirder. Now there's a whole bunch of them heading our way in less than 20 seconds to spare. What can they be running from?" Izzy wondered. "And why the heck are there so many dots?"

Suddenly they heard Gomamon screaming and paddling back to them on his short legs.

"Run! Run! Run!"

"What? Why?"

"Stampede!"

Izzy panicked. "Agh! Not over my laptop they're not!" He quickly shut his laptop and ran away the other way.

"Izzy! Wait for us!" they shouted after him.

########################################################################

"Giddy up you doggie!" Terriermon quipped. "Yah! Yah! Yah!"

"Dammit Terriermon don't make me pull over," Henry hissed.

"Buttless chaps Miss Pwetty Pants #2 . . ." Terriermon squeaked a reminder. "Remember?"

" . . . You're never riding on top of my head after this."

"Are you alright, Jeri?" Leomon asks.

"Oh just peachy as ever," Jeri replied.

"How can you say that when we have a madman right behind us?!?" Bokomon shouted in a panicked stricken tone.

"Well this is pretty normal compared to my experience," Jeri answered.

Suddenly up ahead, Takato's head popped out from the left side of the rows of doors along with Guilmon and the others as they came into view. Henry stopped to a halt and called out to Takato. "Takato what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, running and hiding like fugitives as usual," Takato replied. "Why the heck do they want to kill us so badly?"

"I have no idea," Henry replied.

"Hello! I found the mother load of food here!" Calumon chirped. "Creampuff galore!"

"GyAhAhAhAhAhA!! Come here you nuisssence!" Sicknor shouted, chasing them with that weird tool of his he used on Cyberdramon.

"Great . . . Talk, eat, and run at the same time guys," said Palamon as they all started running again.

Wiley came stumbling out the door after them with a bed-pan for a hat and was as dizzy as being knocked out cold with it. Of course he did just get knocked out . . . "Oi, Sicknor! What you doing here?"

"ThEm! AfTeR theM!" Sicknor insisted. "ANd whY aRe yOu weARing a BeD-Pan foR a hAT?"

"Huh?" Wiley then tossed the bed-pan off his head and put on his cowboy hat and ran with Sicknor after the Digimon and Tamers.

"Quick, down the stairs! They're going down into the party!"

Meanwhile . . .

"Ya sure we should be following these guys?" the blonde burglar asked. "We have no point in this story."

"Nothing?" the third burglar wondered.

"Nothing. All we do is explain how incredibly dumb I am, how gay you are, and how incompetent our leader is while running around in this mansion."

"Hey . . ." the leader snorted. "I'm not incompetent."

"For the last time, I'M NOT GAY!" the third screamed.

"Let's just ditch this story and leave," the blonde stated. "I want a bath when we get home."

"Fine, but first, margaritas!" the third remembered.

The blonde just caught him by the ears and dragged him off. "No drinking while operation heavy machinery."

"Not the ears, please!"

And right below them . . .

"Rika, we should find the others soon and get the them rejoined with their partners," Renamon stated as she scouted the area before letting the others out.

"Right, we should head to the party."

"No other reason why we _shouldn't_ head back into the kitchen," said Hawkmon.

"Why?"

"The cook got me! I'm gonna be Armadillo Sausages!! HELP!" Armadillomon bellowed upside down, as he was grabbed by the tail with a butcher knife to his neck.

"Hahaha! That's a good idea, my friend, but I hoped for a Texas style Armadillo Soup!" The Chef laughed.

"Not the soup! Not the soup!"

"Oh great . . ." Rika mumbled. Now they have to save him. "Renamon."

"Right," Renamon then leapt at the Cook. "Diamond Storm!"

########################################################################

"Hey is that Takato and the others?" Ryo noticed.

"Yeah," Cyberdramon replied. "And Henry with Jeri."

"Oooh, it's Rika in a dress! Hullo!" Beelzemon, still drunk, shouted. "Hi pwetty lady!"

Then the whole wall that closed the kitchen off from the living room burst as Renamon was thrown out of there. She hit right into Cyberdramon, knocking him over with his passengers and sprawled on the ground. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Too . . . strong . . ." Renamon moaned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cyberdramon asked.

"I said pretty much plain and clear for you," Renamon sternly put it. "TOO - STRONG - !"

"You're growing soft, foxy," Cyberdramon mumbled.

"Renamon! Are you alright?" Rika asked in concern as she came at a slow run. "Dammit stupid dress. You can't run in them! Nor these high-heels!"

"Our tail is being chased by that mad woman at the moment," Ryo tensely reminded. "So far she blew up the bar and probably injured a bunch of the guests."

"And all the alcohol too!" Beelzemon said in rage. "The booze!! hic"

"Did she do this to you?" said Rika, noticing the bump on Ryo's head.

"No, that was the drunk over there," Ryo replied, jerking his thumb at Beelzemon.

"That shiner looks good on ya, boy," Beelzemon complimented.

"Down the stairs Miss Pwetty Pants #2! Hiyaaah! Hi-Ho, Silver! Hiyaaah!"

"That's it."

"Huh? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"CONK!"

"No more back seat riding on my head," Henry yelled.

He had tossed Terriermon down the stairs and right into Cyberdramon's dome like helmet head. Henry had had it with Terriermon's cowboy remarks and jokes. "Ack! Children! Stop throwing stuff at me!" Cyberdramon roared.

Henry, Takato, Jeri, and the other Digimon fled down the steps of stairs towards Ryo and Rika. It was safety in numbers and at the moment, it be great when you have four murderers on your back and over a dozen witnesses together. "Wait a minute, where's Calumon?"

Calumon was rolling around at the top of the stairs as round and heavy as a Uncle Farris after Thanksgiving and Christmas Dinner combined. He carried an armful of creampuffs and they overflowed. "Creampuffs! Yum!"

"Wow, Calumon really DID hit the creampuff galore," said Guilmon.

"He better not trip down those stairs," Leomon prayed. "Because we're all like pinheads in a vertical bowling alley."

"Whoops," Calumon peeped. He slipped on his own creampuff and started rolling down the stairs like a really huge snowball coming down a hill. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Aww, sh-!!"

"BOOM!"

"KA-POW!"

"Ya jinxed us, Leomon! Thanks a lot!" Terriermon puffed, while under Guilmon.

Now there was a huge Tamer and Digimon dog pile in front of the steps. Everyone was crushed upon each other and they can't even get up because bloat-up Calumon was on top of them. "Wow, that was fun! Let's do that again!" Calumon cheered.

"NO!" they all screamed.

"Okay, who's hand is on my butt?" Rika snarled. "Takato is that yours?!"

"What?! Me? No! Never! Mine's on Jeri's butt," Takato stated.

"SLAP!"

"Jeri, it's not my fault!" Takato said in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry, dunno what came over me."

"Good thing I have my hands free to slap whoever's hand is on me," Rika huffed.

"Actually that's my hand on your ass, Rika," Ryo admitted sheepishly. "It's actually really soft and--"

"SLAP!"

"SLAP!"

"SLAP!"

"Ow! Crap that hurts, Rika! Why'd you triple slapped me?!" Ryo groaned, rubbing the side of his face.

"You had your hand on my ass once and you were squeezing my ass **twice**!" Rika viciously replied, looking ready to slap him again.

"Is it wrong for 14-year-old boy to have urges to do that?" Ryo asked.

There were too many slaps to account for but it was probably more than what a Jigglypuff can do with Rika's lightening quick speed with her hands. Now Ryo's face was a swollen mass of red hand marks. "I shouldn't have said that . . ."

"Me luv! Wiley! Have joo killed any yet?" Leblanc asked, looking at the top of the stairs where her husband stood with Sicknor.

"No, But they're all gathered here!" he smiled in giddy. "Like shooting fish in a barrel!"

"I caught one," the Chef announced, bumbling out of the kitchen with a large steel cooking pot. "Armadillo Soup, anyone?"

Armadillomon popped his head out of the pot. "HEEEEEELP! HEEEELP! HEEEEEEL--"

"Shut up!" the Chef hushed, shoving the rodent back into the pot.

"SsswEEt, nOw we JusssT neEd tHe bOsSs to cOMe aNd tHEn wE can FEAssst!" Sicknor hissed. "HEhEhEhE."

With the Tamers all gathered there at the bottom of the stairs surrounded by four people who wanted to kill them and incredibly disarmed and in disarray, now they're easily able to become Mon A La Dinner for these four's feast. What'll happen next?

########################################################################

A/N: That was a lot to put in a chapter. Okay, review and thank you!


	10. Send in the Clown to Negotiate

****

The Digimon Reunion

########################################################################

Disclaimer: Refer to Ch. 1 or 2 to see . . .

A/N: I would like to make a notice that few of the jokes in this story are from my other Digimon fanfics. All comedic and parody all the time . . . Yep! Anyway, read the other fanfics if you don't understand those jokes. This chapter is short 'cause I want to update a chapter now before I leave and go on vacation and not be able to write nor post any chapters. So here's something to read for a while till I come back with something a little longer.

Summary: A whole cast reunion of the members of Digimon from Season 1 through 4! We all miss them but now, they return as together! Hope Cyberdramon doesn't start another revolution like the last time at a party . . . ;;;

########################################################################

Chapter Ten: "Send in the Clown to Negotiate"

"Ya know, I think my hyperness has gone down," Veemon realized. "I'm not talking real fast and I'm not doing lots of random or irrational stuff anymore yet. . . . I kinda miss it."

"Whatever Veemon," Davis replied. "Now my breath smells like garlic and liver because of you. Now no one would kiss me!"

"Sorry."

"Who would anyway?" said Yolei.

The 2nd Season cast of Digidestines were casually making their way out of this maze-like hallway and towards the nearest stairway that goes down. So far TK and Kari have made up, Yolei is hugging Ken relentlessly, Cody is wondering wear Armadillomon can be, and Davis was talking to Veemon while leading the way out.

"How did you get hyped on sugar anyway? Don't tell me your raided through the kitchen," Davis sighed.

"No, no, no! It's not like that Davis! We were hiding from this mad cook who was trying to chop us into bits and cook us! Some of us split off with each of the Tamers and hid while three other dudes chased us! A cowboy, a mad scientist, and a crazy lady!" Veemon replied.

"Sounds like something in a porno," Davis simply answered. "What have you been doing? Digging through my dad's old Playboy magazine?"

"But Davis it's true! It did happen! I had to hide in the sugar jar while the cook went after Armadillomon--"

"You saw Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

"Yeah! Last time I saw him, he was in the fridge but now I'm not so sure . . . Oh look, he's in that large steel pot carried by that-- AAAAGGGHHHH! Davis it's that mad cook! Mad cook! He's gonna eat him! Run away!" Veemon frantically cried and bounced.

Davis restrained Veemon. "Dude, stop being so loud."

"Kari! What's up?" Gatomon called out, coming towards her with Wormmon following behind.

"What the hell happened here? It wasn't like this a moment ago," TK said in awe.

They've finally reached towards the railing of the floor to get a view of the whole front wall that once stood was broken down with about a dozen of large Digimon trampling through and swallowing up panicking guests. The Digimon-changing Digidestines like Agunimon were running after those Digimon and trying to stop most of the guests being slurped up. The original Digidestines were conversing among themselves in a heated conversation in a corner of the mansion and not taking any notice around them and finally at the bottom of the stairs nearby to their left they could see a large white blob--"I think that Calumon. Wow, he must've hit Creampuff Galore!"--over a mass of piled up Digimon and Tamers all squished and crushed while unable to move while four suspicious looking people closed in on them with a giant fan, a shotgun, a butcher knife, and a weird power tool thing. To summarize this all up, this was a weird scene to walk upon on.

"Ya know TK, a lot can happen in just a small moment," said Veemon.

########################################################################

"Joe! I told you something is going on here! Have you seen what's going on here?" said Tai.

"Of course I can see! Heck, how can anyone NOT see this?!" Joe replied, referring to the massive vandalism and terror spreading throughout the whole party. "What we need to do is stop this!"

"Yeah but there's a problem," Izzy stated.

"What?" they both asked.

"Mimi, Sora, and my Digimon are gone and Tai and Matt's aren't sober enough to fight!" Izzy answered.

"Speaking of Agumon and Gabumon, where'd they go?" Matt wondered.

"Agumon said he'll be right back and Gabumon was following him off to somewhere," Tai replied. "I dunno what's up with him."

"I bet he went to go find food," Gomamon nodded, sure of it.

"But this is a really serious moment we got on our hands here!"

"Well, since Gomamon is the only one here and accounted for, let's get him to stop a little of this madness," Mimi insisted.

"Wait, you'll need my help!" said a voice as a pillar of light suddenly sprang from nowhere and Gennai appeared out of no where in a flash of light with his young handsome look and Obi-Wan-Kanobi robes.

"Crap! You almost scared me with that pillar of light of yours!" Tai blurted quickly, startled by Gennai's appearance.

"Sorry, but I had to use the express lane," Gennai apologized. "You'll need one of these Digi-Cores I've filched off of Azulongmon while he fell asleep to digivolve to your Ultimate form. Here, hold on to this till the other Digimon come back."

"Oh yeah! Now I can become Zudomon," Gomamon grinned. "Here I come to save the day and smash butts with my hammer."

"Oh joy," Joe sighed.

"Gomamon Digivolve to . . . Ikkakumon!"

"Ikkakumon Digivolve to . . . Zudomon!"

It's been a while since Gomamon became Zudomon. He stretched a little and even rubbed his mustache. "Hmm, my mustache needs a shave . . ."

"Hurry up and beat up on the bad guys already," Joe reminded.

"Oh, right!"

"I have to go now so I'll see you all soon again," said Gennai as he was about to leave. "May the force be with you, young padawans . . ."

Then he left again in a pillar of light.

"What? Did he just ripped that off of a famous sci-fi movie from the 70's?" Tai asked.

"Tai, am I your father?" Matt asked.

"Um, no."

"Then no, Gennai didn't rip that off from any sci-fi movie," Matt replied. "He's too high-being to rip off quotes from a movie. He makes up his own."

Gennai reappeared back at his old house under the lake in the living room just in time when the commercial break was over. "Alright! The Star War Marathon is about to begin again! Damn! I ran out of popcorn . . ."

########################################################################

"Hurricane Wave!"

About ten medium size Digimon that trampled through the mansion was sent back outside with a wave of Kazemon's hands. A stubborn Tuskmon wasn't moved by this and continued his assault and causing more destruction. "_Maybe a little persuasion can make him go_," Kazemon thought.

"Maybe a little Love Tap!"

Tuskmon saw the upcoming attack and ducked his head while Kazemon was going backwards towards-- "No! Not J.P.!"

"Hm?" Beetlemon heard Kazemon call his name and turned around to see her coming towards him backwards with a Love Tap. "What the-?!"

They crashed to the ground with Kazemon sitting on top of Beetlemon's back. "Oh no, I didn't get that brute but instead got this jerk!"

Beetlemon turned over and caressed Kazemon into his arm. "Oh, hello you cute little fairy Digimon. Why don't we go and--Ow! Hey what was that--Um, what's going on? Why am I caressing you in my arms?"

Under Beetlemon's mask his face gave a slight glow of red from blushing so much. Kazemon had slapped him across the face and that got him out of that love trance. "Let go of me and go do your job like the rest of us, okay?"

"Um, okay . . ." Beetlemon replied, not know what just happened there. "Maybe my subconscious is getting to me . . ."

"Geez, this is one of the flaws in my attacks," she sighed.

"Thunder Fist!"

Beetlemon laid the smack down on the Tuskmon's head as it keeled over and was knocked out. "Well that's one down, two-hundred-and-twenty-one to go. Man, this is gonna be a _real_ long night, right Agunimon?"

"You can say that again," Agunimon replied.

"Man, this is gonna be a _real _long night, right Agunimon?"

"It was a figure of speech," Agunimon replied.

"Oh."

"This would've never happened if we didn't provoke them . . ." Beowolfmon grumbled.

"Frozen Arrowhead!"

Arrowheads with rope like dreads tugged at a Cyclomon's arms and restrained them while KoriKakumon pulled out his heavy axes ready to attack. "That's a nice ugly monster. Good ugly monster, good . . . . . . . . Now nighty night, ugly! Avalanche--!"

"Shadow Lance!"

"BONK!"

Lowemon landed softly to the ground with his lance in one hand behind him while the Cyclomon fell over and went to sleep. "That was easy to knock out."

"Hey I was about to have that thing!" KoriKakumon whined.

"You set them up, I knock them down," Lowemon stated. "How about that?"

"But--"

Before KoriKakumon can say anything Lowemon already leapt away and was knocking out a Kuwagamon. "But I wanna do it! Waaaaaaaaaah!!"

########################################################################

"Agh! What should we do, Myothismon?! These large Digimon are so unruly! They'll trample us for sure!" DemiDevimon quivered in fear. "I don't wanna get eaten again . . . !"

"Well these unruly Digimon will need a ruler then!" said Etemon. "Come on, we're evil Digimon, right? Then let's rule them! Who's with me?"

No one raised their hand nor made a peep.

"You're worse than a bunch of Elvis fans," Etemon grumbled.

"Says you," Myothismon spat. "Stupid monkey impersonator."

The dark and evil Digimon were cowering and running for shelter from the large Digimon. If they get eaten or crushed, who'll rule the world then? They have to run away to save their butts!

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon are our friends. They'll listen to us and help us here," Piedmon reassured. "Puppetmon, you help me."

"Uh-uh! No way am I helping! You can't convince them to help us! I may be a puppet with wood for brains but I'm not dumb enough as you," Puppetmon firmly put.

"Fine! Be that way, Pinocchio!" Piedmon huffed. "I guess I'll have to play my role in negotiating with them. By myself! Hmph!" He then rushed off towards MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon.

"There's no way those two'll help us," Pinocchio--Uh, I mean Puppetmon, said.

"Why's that," Arbormon asked.

"You could say it's a hunch," Puppetmon replied.

"I bet five hundred of my bat slaves that Piedmon is gonna fail," LadyDevimon said with a low cackle. "Deal?"

"A lady never bets," said Ranamon. " . . . But of course, I do love to gamble. Deal."

"Hey, Machinedramon! MetalSeadramon! Remember me?" Piedmon asked, running up to the two.

"Well, well, isn't it Piedmon?" MetalSeadramon said in an almost sing-song voice. "What do you want?"

"And hurry it up! I really want to meet my goal of swallowing more than fifty guests before he does," Machinedramon pointed towards a red version of him at the end of the mansion, called Chaosdramon. "Aww, crawp. He's swallowing a whole dumpster full of those humans who hid in it! Damn you!"

"Bitch!" Chaosdramon replied, hearing him and giving him the claw from far away.

"Asshole!"

"Weirdo!"

"You red Machinedramon rip-off! I'll sue!"

"Shut up! I need you two to help me!" Piedmon continued. "I'm negotiating with you two."

"Help on what?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"Join with me and the other human Digimon and you can be evil once again! We can become the Dark Masters once again and rule the Digital World!" Piedmon gloried on and on.

"Yeah. Whatever. Look, us big mega Digimon have formed our own evil organization from you human Digimon," MetalSeadramon.

"Oh really? What's it called?" Piedmon went on.

"League of Extraordinary Large Evil Dark Digimon," the serpent answered. "I'm chairman of the staff.

"I'm just a lowly body guard to that idiot over there," Machindramon sighed as his pistons in the back of his engines gave a hiss. "Damn you Chaosdramon!"

"He's Vice President," MetalSeadramon added.

"And to keep to our civic duties as part of the League, I hereby am to kick your ass to the moon," Machinedramon proclaimed.

"Wait a minute, you can't do this! I am a Dark Master! I was the leader of our clique so do as I say and join with me to rule the--"

Piedmon's sentence end there as Machinedramon kicked Piedmon's butt to the moon. "You'll regret this Machinedraaamooooooooooooooooooon . . . !"

"Ya know, being a bodyguard isn't so bad. At least I can kick people's butt," said Machinedramon. "Works really well for my anger management."

Puppetmon sighed. "Ya see? I toldja it wouldn't work."

"Hahahahahaha! More bat slaves to do my bidding! Pay up sister!" LadyDevimon cackled loudly.

"Not very lady-like to laugh that loud," Ranamon implied.

"Shove it, froggy."

"Good thing he's gone. He was kind of creeping me out," Devimon replied. "I really hate clowns. Especially him."

########################################################################

"Hey, do we even get a say in this chapter before we get shot, sliced, drilled, and pureed in the next chapter, um Miss Author, ma'am?" Takato asked.

Author: You're getting one right now.

"Oh."

"Do I even get a creampuff in this chapter before the next one?" Guilmon wondered.

Author: Sorry, but maybe one will fall off a buffet table and roll to you.

"Yay!" Guilmon smiled.

"Do I get one too?" Calumon asked.

Everyone underneath SuperHeavyFatChubbyCalumon all screamed one word: "NO!"

"Awww . . ."

Author: Even I agree to say no to giving Calumon a creampuff but since my readers determine most of the outcome of stuff and demands, I'll listen to them . . .

Henry gave a cynical look. " . . . You readers out there, can you demand the Author to change a different Digimon partner for me? Or at least demand to give Terriermon a zipper for a mouth?"

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Terriermon wondered. "If I had a zipper for a mouth than where's the comedy gonna come from."

"What comedy?"

"Like when I keep saying Miss Pwetty Pants, me and my butt less chaps, momentai, giddy up Henry, Hi-ho Silver!, Guilmon's a pig, blah, blah, blah, etc . . . "

" . . . Those are seriously not funny."

"I'm not fat!" Guilmon shouted.

########################################################################

****

A/N: That's the end of this short chapter. Next chapter coming right up . . . And sorry for the horrible Star War quote use in this story. I couldn't help myself. Gennai does remind me of something from a Star War movie. ;; Doesn't he? At least? A little? Maybe? Okay just review and ignore me for the moment. Bleh. Later.


	11. To Battle

**The Digimon Reunion**

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Ch. 1 or 2 to see . . .

**A/N:** Yeah, there's no excuse for me for not updating this story in a very very very long time but at least I didn't leave it off forever. ;;; I kind of lost inspiration to write Digimon stories and went hiatus I guess you can say but then I though that I shouldn't leave readers hanging with a story with no end. So continue reading and laughing until the last chapter to come. Yay! One more chapter and this thing should be over for good . . . Again, sorry. Don't kill me.

Summary: A whole cast reunion of the members of Digimon from Season 1 through 4! We all miss them but now, they return as together! Hope Cyberdramon doesn't start another revolution like the last time at a party . . . ;;;

**Chapter Eleven:** "To Battle"

"You know, we gotta save them sooner or later," Veemon reminded, elbowing Davis in the knee.

"Right, right," Davis replied. "Digivice out and start the dramatic transformation scenes."

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to . . . Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"

"I may have no pants but I still look bad-ass," Flamedramon smirked as he slid down the stair rails like a snowboarder towards the action. "Come on, Davis!"

"Hey wait for me Flamedramon!" Davis shouted after him, going down the stair rails too but it wasn't quite as perfect as Flamedramon when he slid down. "Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

He tumbled and fell a little along the stair rails and amazingly hasn't broken his neck yet. "Agh! Oof! Ack! Son of a! Dag! Gah! Aaaaahhhh!"

"There goes Davis," TK coughed.

Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon and flew down the steps in a rush with the Digidestines behind him.

"Ya know, this is one hell of a situation we got ourselves into this time," Beelzemon stated, tapping his fingers annoyingly. "Now I'll never get my chance to go to Las Vegas!"

"What's in Las Vegas?" said Takato.

"Booze, women, and gambling."

"Oh."

"The three necessities in life for me," Beelzemon sighed. "Now I'll never get it."

Rika looked up at a flame armored dragon coming down the stairs. "Hey! Here comes Flamedramon to the rescue!"

"We're saved!' Hawkmon praised.

Flamedramon jumped off the rails and landed there striking a heroic pose and grin. "At your service! Flamedramon the Fire of Courage is here to the rescue."

"And here comes Davis!" said Tentomon.

Davis came rolling down the rails and landed in a most painful stance right in the groin with the rails. He gave a small groan before he collapsed off the rails and on to the floor into a fetal position, holding himself. "Oooooooooh. . . . . . . Davis is here too . . . !"

" . . . We're doom," Hawkmon sighed.

"But look, it's Stingmon," Leomon pointed out.

"And TK! Yay!" Patamon shouted with enthusiasm. "TK! TK! TK! TK! T!"

"Little Digimon can be so annoying," Renamon sighed, covering Patamon's big fat mouth.

"Oh No . . . MoRE idIOts . . ." Sicknor sighed sadly.

Stingmon landed near the dogpile of Digimon and Tamers and lifted the heavyset Calumon away. "Off you go Calumon."

He rolled the large white bowling ball away and helped each of the victims up one by one. "The others should meet up with their partners to digivolve and help now so go before it's too late."

All the Digimon scattered and ran to the partners to join up and get ready to fight soon.

"Shoot dem, honey! Shooooooooooot!" Leblanc shouted at her husband. Wiley aimed his rifle and gave four loud shots at Flamedramon that pierced the air around it.

"Fire Knuckle!"

The flames melted the bullets before it even got five meters near them. The only thing that hit him were the mere shadows of the bullets. "Your bullets are no match for my flames."

"WeLL lETs sEE if fLAmes cAn maTCh My STrengTH!" Sicknor charged forward at Flamedramon.

Their fists locked together as they tried to shove each other over the best they can do. "Man you're tougher than I thought," Flamedramon thought out loudly. He pumped his flames to his hands, seeing if it'll scorch the deformed opponent but amazingly the guy was fire resistant or something.

"I alSO fIgHT diRTy . . ."

"Hey! Hey! No kicking where the pants are suppose to be!"

"You-let-go-of-my-friend-in-there-NOW!" Stingmon said word by word, while fencing and hacking against the Chef Cook.

"Never!" he replied, still holding onto Armadillomon under his arm in a large pot covered lid.

"Rabbit pie, rabbit stew, rabbit jerky, rabbit-on-a-stick, BBQ rabbit-" Wiley chanted in a sing-song way of the many ways to cook rabbit meat.

"Don't eat rabbit! Eat cows! Cows! Can you believe I'm a dog too?" said Terriermon desperately as he dodged those bullets.

"I like the sound of rabbit pie . . . Sounds yummy!" Guilmon thought out loudly.

Terriermon pounced on to Guilmon's face and attached himself the red dinosaur. "No Guilmon! We rabbits taste bad! _Very _bad!"

Guilmon then pondered on that thought. "Mmmm, pie . . ."

"Yes, just pie. No rabbits!"

"Did you guys hear something?" said Agunimon.

"Depends on what kind of sound because I hear _lots_ of them!" Beowolfmon yelled over the loud roaring and growling from the large angry Digimon.

"Well it sounded like a bunch of shots," Agunimon specified.

"That could be me," MetalKabuterimon spoke up, just transforming from Beetlemon to bust down the Woodmon brigade. "sniff Man all this dust and smoke is getting to my nose."

MetalKabuterimon was wheeling around trying to find a place with less dust but it was everywhere and his allergies is starting to build up. "Ah, Aah . . ."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't be sneezing in my direction!" said KoriKakumon as he backed away with his axes held up in defense. "You'll blow us to Kingdom Come with that cannon!"

"Ah, Aah, Aaah, Aaaah!"

"Oh-no!" Fairymon screamed as she looked around for something to maybe stuff into that nose of a cannon. "Where was that large white bowling ball I just saw a while ago!"

"I thought it was a Digimon if you ask me," KoriKakumon commented.

In the background behind them, Calumon was rolling right along like a large white beach ball blowing in the wind. "Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...!"

"Ah, Aah, Aaah, Aaaah, Ac!"

Beowolfmon acted quickly so he pulled MetalKabuterimon around from the side towards the crowd of large upcoming Tyrannomons. "Fire in the hole!"

All the Tyrannomons in view looked right at MetalKabuterimon with a horror-struck face of terror. "OH-NO! RETREAT!"

Too late...

"Aaaaah, ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**"BOOM!"**

The pack of Tyrannomons were blasted back almost two miles away from the mansion from that one shot. MetalKabuterimon wiped his cannon and gave a sniff. "Damn my allergies."

"Gesundheit," said KoriKakumon.

"Thanks . . . Oh no, I feel another one coming up," the large tank like Digimon grumbled.

"Well what I heard sounded like four gunshots ago," said Agunimon as he went back to his original conversation. "It was like: Bam! Bam! Bam!"

"But you said there was four shots," Lowemon clearly remembered.

" . . . Bam," he added.

"All right, I got an idea," Beowolfmon declared, as he jumped on to MetalKabuterimon and leaned against it like a car. "Let's use MetalKabuterimon's cannon to knock them large Digimon all back. It'll be a lot faster and easier. Plus I think MetalKabuterimon is packin' enough to last for a long time."

"AAAAAAAAAACHOOO!"

**"BOOM!"**

Another chunk of the large Digimon crowd were blown away even farther with that shot.

"Bless you," Fairymon said kindly.

"Thank you," MetalKabuterimon sniffled. "I think I'm packing enough sneezes to make more craters than the moon."

"You guys take care of the Digimon," Agunimon ordered, as he started making track across the battlefield that was once was the beautiful white mansion. "I'm going to investigate and see about that shooting."

"But it's probably nothing to worry about! You pretty much hear them everywhere! Especially during a war now!" KoriKakumon shouted to him.

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**"BOOM!"**

"Wow, nice shot," Lowemon commented.

MetalKabuterimon sniffled loudly. "sniff Bless me."

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

The large hammer struck five of the opposing Digimon clearly away and many of them were rammed out of the mansion with Zudomon's help. He was holding up a good stand against them . . . for now.

"Oh yeah! Nothing can push Zudomon down! Go Zudomon! Go! Woot!" Joe shouted enthusiastically. "You're the mon!"

"Joe, calm down," said Sora.

"Alright..."

"Izzy! Izzy!" a buzzing voice was heard.

"Tentomon? Tentomon! You're back!" Izzy said cheerfully as his Digimon came to him. "Where have you been!"

"Mimi! Mimi! Mimi! Mimi! Mimi! Mimi!" Palamon chanted all the way.

"Palamon you're back but you look a bit wilted," Mimi noticed.

"We were about to get eaten when the Tamers came by and saved us," Biyomon explained, flying into Sora's opened arms.

"Eaten? By who?" Sora asked.

"By these weird humans! They locked us up in the dungeon and was doing all these horrible things to make us taste good," Tentomon continued explaining. "If you can even make a bug type like me taste edible."

"Who would ever wanna eat you? You never take any baths," said Izzy.

"Because I don't need a bath," the insect replied. "I shed."

"You always gross me out when you explain that, ya know?"

But what we really need to do is save the Tamers! I almost forgot to tell you!" Palamon remembered.

"Save them?" Matt wondered.

"They're gonna get killed by those weird humans!" Biyomon reminded them. "They're on the other side of the mansion. We must help them, Sora!"

"Then let's get going there," said Joe in a gung-ho way. "Zudomon, charge!"

Tai and Matt wanted to stay behind to wait for Agumon to come along with Gabumon too. "Hope Agumon hurry it up."

"We'll see you over there then, guys," Sora waved to Matt and Tai as she left.

Zudomon drilled through the battlefield of the mansion and was shuffling through to make room for the Digidestines to get over there and save those Tamers as soon as they can. "Coming through! Big guy with a hammer about to bash your brains coming through!"

"What are you doing, Puppetmon?" Arbormon wondered, while all the evil dark Digimon huddled around in a group as the possessed puppet was making a circle around them with salt.

"Making a salt circle around us," he answered. "I read it off in one of Daemon's old 'How To Do Voodoo for Dummies' books and learned this trick. It seals all demons in and out."

"So you're the one who stole my books!" Daemon realized. "How dare you . . . !"

"Technically some of us aren't demons," Arbormon described. "Like me, I'm just a some possessed spirit in a piece of wood and metal armor."

"Well whatever vile force is in you, will come out," said the puppet.

"Like this gas that's building up in my bowels?"

". . . . . . . . Please don't let it out."

Etemon's tail twitched and suddenly the place was filled with a rancid smell. "Oops, sorry. Well you're right about the 'vile force' that is in me. Hehe!"

"Ugh! What miserable plague thou hast put upon us, ape!" Mercureymon groaned. "Uuuuuuuuugh!"

"You don't even have a nose so what do you have to complain about!" LadyDevimon implied, pinching her nose.

"Shut up with the Shakespeare accent and speak normal like we, Mercureymon," Grumblemon growled.

"You?" said Mercureymon. "Never am I to speak with horrible grammar such as thou!"

"I are do speak with good grammar!" Grumblemon replied back. "See me speak well?"

"Thou is yanking my chain, isn't no?"

"Slurp! Slurp! Slurp!"

Puppetmon noticed it's taking a long time to do one salt circle around the group. For some reason he's been going around and around and passing by the same Myothismon. "Huh? Why is it taking so long . . . Agh! DemiDevimon! What are you doing! Stop slurping up my salt circle!"

"But I like salt!" DemiDevimon grinned, licking his lips.

"You can eat the garlic if you're hungry," Puppetmon offered. "It keeps vampires away and it's good for you."

"Hey I'm a vampire!" Myothismon spoke up. "If you eat that, you're no longer allowed to perch on my shoulders ever again!"

"Well if DemiDevimon eats that garlic, he'll keep more than just vampires away!" LadyDevimon moaned, not wanting more vile smells coming out from them.

"Your breath is gonna be worse than old gym socks if you eat that . . ." said SkullSatamon.

" . . . Oh well, I'm hungry. Gimmie!" DemiDevimon demanded, receiving the garlic and swallowing it whole. "Mmm, yum. I wish I had onions and liver with this."

"Oooooooh! Run away everyone! Bad smell! Bad smell! Ugh!" Ranamon screamed, running out of the salt circle.

"Come back Ranamon! Or else you're gonna be!" Arbormon pleaded but too late.

"SQUISH!"

You know that sound when you're driving along the freeway in your truck and there's this frog or toad that just leapt into the middle of your path and your tires just happen to smooshed it over, squishing the juices out of it? Yeah that's the sound that Ranamon made when a whole Tankmon crew was charging in. "Aaaaaaaagh!"

"Oh Ranamon . . ." Arbormon sighed.

"And then there were . . . ten."

Agunimon reached towards the bottom of the stairs where the Tamers and Digimon were fighting with the four strange humans. "What the heck is going on here?"

Flamedramon was still locking arms with Sicknor while kicking each other in the shins and blocking; Wiley the hunter was playing rabbit season with the helpless Digimon like Terriermon and Lopmon; The Chef Cook was clashing butcher knife with Stingmon's wrist sword; and Leblanc the madwoman was trying to kill Beelzemon again with Cyberdramon along too.

"I'm totally missing out on something here," Agunimon said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"A little help here is needed," Flamedramon muttered his best through the pain of having his shins kicked.

Agunimon intervene with the fight between Flamedramon and Sicknor with a fling of his flame fists. Sicknor backed off of Flamedramon and flinched in time before he was gonna have a fist imprint to his face. Flamedramon regained his bearings as he took a fighting stance once again. "This is chaos. So much for a reunion."

"Well whoever said a reunion was full of happiness and tears?" said Agunimon. "Ever been to your own family reunion?"

"Well Davis' family is more nuttier than a peanut factory."

"So is mine but you don't hear me complaining after each family reunion."

"What's the worse that can happen to add to this chaos?" Flamedramon sighed.

What seem to be the last room on the first floor of the crumbling mansion burst open with a large orange dino-like Digimon with blue stripes and horns coming through with what looks to be a child in his mouth. The kid was screaming at the top of his lungs trying not to fall down the slimy throat of the monster. Right behind Greymon, Garurumon was bounding about, holding on to a butler by the edge of his teeth as the butler was wailing as much as the kid too.

"...Not really that much of a dramatic event to bust in," Flamedramon commented. "Although I was thinking about maybe a train or comment coming through to wipe us all out."

"That wouldn't make sense," Agunimon replied.

"I know."

"Hey guys," Tai waved from behind Greymon's head.

"We're back," Matt added.

"Oh we're saved . . . !" Yolei praised.

"Hhhhhhraaaaaaaah!" Zudomon finally got through the battlefield with his hammer and arrived with the other Digidestines.

"Tai!" Sora said in surprise at the sight of Tai and Greymon being here before them but quickly noticed the small moving and screaming child in the dino's mouth. "Um, why is there a kid in Greymon's mouth?"

"If you don't let me out I'll sue . . . !" the kid shouted. "I'll kick you in the shin you big-hair kid! Again!"

"Keep it down in there or else Greymon here is gonna have a early midnight snack," Tai said lazily.

"Hey wait a minnit, that kid looks familiar," Joe tried hard to remember. "What the! W-what-Tai! Why are you about to have the host of this mansion swallowed and eaten! Oh no! the mansion! It's ruin! Agh! He'll have the charges on our head! I'm sorry Mister Maxallion! It's all their fault! I told them not to-"

"Relax, Joe. Why don't you listen to what this guy has to say before you start paying back the millions of yens we _would_ owe him," said Tai. "Now go on, kid. Talk!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Max screamed, struggling more and more. "Never! Never! Never!"

"Or else I'll make Greymon here swallow you," Tai threatened.

"Um, Tai I don't eat children," Greymon noted. "They give me indigestion."

"I'm just bluffing here," Tai whispered back.

"Oh, gotcha."

"Um, I will humbly explain for you, young Master Tai," the butler, Lao, replied. "Max has hired these talented employees: Mister Sicknor, Mister Wiley, Miss Leblanc, and the Chef Cook (we don't know his real name) to subdue your fellow Digimon kinds one by one and serve them to our other guests as a way of cutting budget on the food supply so Max may use that extra money to buy himself an army of Furby toy robots."

"There's plenty of Digimon meat to go around. Imagine, Digi-Burgers! Plentiful and all under the roof of this mansion! Especially when it's made of you," Max huffed. "I can practically feed a whole starving nation in South America!"

"Ack! That mean we were gonna be eating our own friends!" Guardromon yelped. "Wait, I don't eat. I consume motor oil . . . **You're** gonna be eating your own kind."

Guilmon was confused. "Um, so Takato eat Guilmon? Me no eat Takato instead?"

"Um, yeah," Takato nodded. "And I hope you never think about eating me, Guilmon."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well that just mean we'll put the bill on Max and his buddies here then," Tai smirked. "For assault and attempted murder and all the other crap we had to deal with. Now where's the cops when you need them?"

"Lao! Use your super l33t ninja skillz to get us out of here!" Max shouted.

"Hai! Ninja Technique: Dragon Smoking Pipe!" Lao pulled out two smoke bombs, stuck them up Garurumon's nostrils, and tossed four more down to the ground as they burst into large dark puffs of distractions to escape. Garurumon had a nose full of smoke up his nose and let go of his bite on Lao. "Agh my nose . . . !" Garurumon wheezed. "I don't smoke pipes nor am I dragon! Argh! Burns!"

"I can't see!" Greymon stumbled about with the kid in his mouth but when he shifted his tongue to talk, he noticed that the lump of the kid in his mouth a second ago was gone. "Hey! The kid is gone!"

"Wha . . . Hey, that Sicknor guy is gone too!" Flamedramon said in surprise.

The large pot containing Armadillomon suddenly dropped and the little yellow Digimon crawled out. "Phew, almost become an ingredient for armadillo stew like Uncle Wilson."

Garurumon dedigivolved back to Gabumon and was sneezing badly with the smoke up his nose. "Oh it's stings like rotting DigiTamamons . . . !"

"Leblanc? Geez that woman disappeared," Beelzemon realized, slumping against a wall to lean on. "Guess she doesn't want to hunt for a man like me anymore."

"Good. Now I don't have to play secret service for you," Cyberdramon sighed as he got up.

"ZING!"

A small slender dagger slipped through the air and almost hit Beelzemon in that place if he had slipped down against the wall a little faster. "Eep. You spoke too soon."

The smoke had finally cleared up and in front of them stood all six villains standing straight in a row as if waiting to strike. Lao was like a ninja ready to strike with his many ninja equipments on hand under that small exterior; Leblanc with her lethal and _deadly_ looks and hidden weapons; The Chef Cook and his enormous butcher knife and stir-fry pan as a shield; Wiley and his arrays of NRA approved guns; Sicknor and his supernatural human ability and transformation; and finally Max with his . . . . . er, shoes of kicking-in-the-shin-power.

"Well guys, here comes the real battle," said Greymon as he prepared. "I'll take the creepy green one."

"Swell," Flamedramon sighed, getting his opponent taken already. "I get the cowboy over there."

"Hey I wanna go against the ninja," Takato implied. "Wanna go, Guilmon?"

"Okie dokie," he said gladly.

"To make things simple, I get the midget brat," Agunimon grinned.

"I'll gladly take the Chef Cook again," said Stingmon.

"Alright Beelzemon, you get lady luck over there," Takato said casually.

"What! Who said I was gonna be in this show to fight again!" Beelzemon said in shock.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a girl, are you?" Flamedramon wondered.

"Uh, not unless she's armed to the teeth and wants to slice off my head," Beelzemon said in a whispered tone.

"Actually she wants to slice off your balls so that's a difference so go get her, tiger!" Terriermon giggled. Cyberdramon grabbed Beelzemon by the collar of his jacket and belt as he tossed him to battle. "Come back alive to pay me back what ya owe me, okay?"

"Why is it always me . . . ?" Beelzemon whimpered as he flew across the field.

"We'll never get out of this alive!" Etemon cried. "The King is dead!"

"Elvis has been dead for a long time, buddy," Devimon reminded.

"No I meant me!"

"Those larger Digimon are sure gonna stomp one of us down for good . . . Yep," Arbormon said, as the Gazimon that was standing close by was suddenly stepped on by a large foot belonging to a Tuskmon. "sigh Just like Ranamon . . . sniff"

"Hmph. I'm bored of this. Come my pet bats. We will escape this place and come back the next year's reunion . . . if there's anyone left," said LadyDevimon as she whisked away with hundreds of her bat fiends. "Ta-ta for now!"

"Wait a minnit, why didn't I think of that?" Myothismon realized. "I can fly too!"

"Because you're an idiot with the brain size of a redwood tree seed," Puppetmon replied.

"My bats! Fly me out of here now!" Myothismon ordered, as hundreds of bats appeared out of no where and lifted Myothismon away. "So long suckers! I'll see you all the next time we have a reunion . . . If you survive the night! Ha! Muwahahahahahahahahahaha! What the-AAAAAAAAAGH!"

"CHOMP! GULP!"

"That's eighty-nine guests I've swallowed already, Machinedramon," Chaosdramon bellowed.

"Bitch!" Machinedramon fumed.

Ironically Myothismon was swallowed now by the red machine Digimon when he just realized he could've flown after all these hours of war. Oh well.

"What a foolhardy and ironic death," Mercurymon sighed.

Daemon wiped his forehead. "Good thing I didn't fly off too when I had that chance. I'm grounding myself for good then."

"Ditto," SkullSatamon added.

"And then there were eight . . ."

The League of Extraordinarily Large Evil Dark Digimon were in front of the mansion, marching in and being blown out from the onslaught against the little Digimon and that blasted cannon of theirs, MetalKabuterimon and his sneeze. MetalKabuterimon was giving enough blasts to make a nuclear bomb look like a water balloon! Surprisingly the larger Digimon don't seem like they'll be retreating anytime soon.

"Move in!" a commanding DarkTyrannomon roared to the army.

"AIM!" shouted another large Digimon.

"FIRE!"

"AAAAAAACCCHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**"BOOOOOOOOM!"**

A large chunk of the Tyrannomon group and other larger Digimon were blown to the stars, far, far away for good.

MetalKabuterimon had the quickest nose to shoot in this quick draw duel. "sniffleBless me."

"Nobody can challenge him in a duel of cannons," said Beowolfmon. "He's the quickest cannon shooter of the ol' West, right?"

"We are living in the East, brother," Lowemon corrected.

" . . . Oh well, does it matter?" Beowolfmon shrugged it off.

"Here comes more," Fairymon said as the upcoming horde dawned upon them.

"Alright Cannon Mon, show them what you got," Beowolfmon said confidently.

" . . . Poof."

"Huh?"

"Hggggggggghhh . . . . . . . . . . . Poof."

"J.P. . . ."

"What! I think my allergies are gone sniff," MetalKabuterimon replied. "I can't shoot anymore. My cannons are blown out good."

"They're what!111" Beowolfmon shouted. Beowolfmon hopped up to the cannon and climbed in to take a better look. " . . . Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii . . . "

It didn't look like the horde was gonna stop and kneel down to tie their shoes anytime soon to delay their upcoming destructive charge. Looks like the secret weapon is out of gas. Time for Plan B.

"Now what, Koji?" KoriKakumon asked frantically as he paced in circles, looking up and down at the enemies.

Beowolfmon had another great plan that was brewing within that noggin of his with his legs still dangling out of MetalKabutermon's cannon:

"Um . . . . WE RUUUUUUUUUN!"

Everyone leapt onto MetalKabuterimon and held on as he drove backwards and away from this dangerous situation they were in. "Keep rolling away . . . !"

"sigh You know, I actually had a premonition that we were gonna be running away like this in the end," Fairymon sighed.

A/N: _With the Tamers and Digidestines about to face off with one of the baddest team in the world and a charging army full of Godzilla-size Digimon coming nonstop, what will be left? Will Anybody survive? And who will - dare I say - die in the next chapter! It'll be someone we all love and adore and will no longer be with us. Stay tune and find out the final outcome on the next (and last) chapter of Digimon!_

Please review. Peace.


End file.
